


【盾冬】La bella vita——壁花先生与小鹿新娘

by Rebecca1989



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca1989/pseuds/Rebecca1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：傻白甜白烂逗比文风，请大家注意避难！！<br/>完全ABO向的AU：因此会出现孕期，生子，产乳等描写，请雷的姑娘们一定绕行<br/>人物严重OOC：故事中的吧唧哥哥是一个没有经历过战争痛苦的omega小少爷，从小被珍视着长大，大小姐属性！请雷的一定绕行！！</p><p>AU设定：<br/> 二战结束后，由于人口大量减少，可以生育的omega更是稀少，因此omega更被人们重视和保护起来<br/> 所有的omega登记结婚前都需要学习由政府组织的omega新娘课程，顺利毕业后才可以结婚，否则要由社区强制补课，以为了更好的培育下一代<br/> omega的发情期是15-16岁，大部分omega会在这个期间结婚或订婚，以保证在最佳生育时期生子，超过这个年龄没有婚配的大龄omega会由政府强制征婚，确保下一代健康繁衍。</p><p>**为小说情节更改了人物年龄 25岁的Steve和18岁的Bucky 7岁年龄差<br/>**剧情发展会比较慢，从两人的初遇，表白，恋爱一直写到结婚，前期都是木有H滴XD 想看带球的吧唧要有点耐心2333</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】La bella vita——壁花先生与小鹿新娘

第一章

【一见钟情】

1945年 布鲁克林 春

每年4月份，镇子上的中心广场会举行迎春舞会，年轻的男男女女们都会穿上漂亮的衣服，结伴而来。

其实这就相当于是一个大型相亲会，没结婚的alpha和omega会在这里相遇，每年都会成就那么几对佳话。结了婚的也会来凑个热闹。

广场上音乐四起，歌舞翩迁。

 

Bucky已经18岁了，作为未婚的omega他的年纪确实有点大，他刚刚经历了一次痛苦的发情，但这并不影响他今夜的好兴致，他的身体上还残留着甜蜜的草莓牛奶的香气，无时无刻不吸引着周围alpha的目光。

可惜，他是Barnes家的小少爷，可不是随便哪个alpha就配得上他。

作为一个少的可怜的男性omega，他优秀的有点可怕，显赫的家世，优雅的气质，俊美的外貌，还有一点高傲的性格，宁可用抑制剂度过艰难的发情期也没有让他对信息素妥协，他想寻找自己真正心仪的伴侣。

此时，他正拥着自己的女性omega好友跳舞，今夜的他真是美极了，藏青色的巴洛克式礼服修饰着他完美的身材，领口的钻石纽扣都没有他的眼睛明亮。

他吸引着众人的目光，却没有人能让他眼前一亮。

 

宴会厅的角落里站着一个金发男人，一本正经的穿着笔挺的军装，胸前的徽章证明他是个历经战争的军人，即使他尽量想让自己看起来不起眼一些，也抵挡不住他的英气逼人。

每个经过他身边的人马上就会认出来他是谁——传说中的美国队长Steve·Rogers，战争的传奇，家喻户晓的英雄。

他能出现在这里实在是有难言的苦衷，作为一个25岁还没有结婚对象的超大龄alpha，每天都要忍受家里老妈的碎碎念，迎春舞会这样的好机会，Rogers夫人当然不能错过，她在将自己的儿子赶出家门前警告他，今晚无论如何也要带回家一个omega，不然就不许进家门。

Steve苦着脸看着手中的酒杯，他刚刚又拒绝了一个beta的邀请，并非是他想如此无礼，只是常年与军火武器打交道的他，实在不会跳舞这种文绉绉的活动，握惯了枪杆的他，却不知如何牵一个伴侣的手。

不知何时，他的目光被舞池里的一个身影吸引，一个正在和别人跳舞的omega。

如果不是那个人周身散发的omega信息素，他会以为他是一个alpha。

他比他怀里的那个omega女伴要高大许多，在他超凡的气质映照下，周围的一切都黯然失色，特别是他的眼睛，美得像那不勒斯夜晚的星空。

 

“Bucky，那个人一直在看你。”Lisa贴近Bucky的耳边吃吃的笑着，她注意到那个alpha盯着她的好友很久了，没办法，那个穿着军装的男人太迷人了，让人不得不注意到他。

“哪个？”Bucky的眼球咕噜噜的转了一下，他知道Lisa在说谁，却偏偏要装傻。

“得了吧Bucky，你都偷看他好几次了，我想我可以离开一下，让他来邀请你？”说着，Lisa拉着Bucky的手来到舞池的一边，假装去拿饮料。

周围的人一看离开舞伴的Bucky，马上簇拥上来想邀请他，都被Bucky以太累为借口拒绝掉了。

终于安静了下来，他慢慢靠近了旁边那个快要和柱子融为一体的男人，用算得上不太礼貌的眼神上下打量了他一下。

 

Steve知道那个漂亮的omega在看他，他香甜的味道就在自己周围，让他忍不住慌乱的捏紧了手里的杯子，假意自己的注意力都在酒杯里，不去看旁边的人。

Bucky对Steve的无视有些失望，酝酿在嘴角的笑意也慢慢消失了。

“Bucky，要喝苹果汁吗？”Lisa发现了这边尴尬的情况，赶紧过来解围。

“谢谢你。”Bucky接过Lisa递过来的杯子，大口喝了两口杯子里的液体，冰凉的感觉让他忍不住打了个寒颤，他也转过身不看旁边的人。

“Bucky，我今晚不能陪你跳舞了，我要早点回家，如果你还想跳舞只能找别人了。”Lisa故意大声的说，想让旁边那个木头alpha听到。

Steve的心像有一百只鼓同时在敲打，他想邀请旁边这个心仪的omega跳舞，可他蹩脚的舞技让他没勇气开口，他忍不住斜眼瞟了瞟旁边的人。

“算了走吧，人家没有那个意思，是你自作多情了。”Bucky不耐烦的低声说，旁边的人的无动于衷让他的自尊心受到了小小的挫折。

“Bucky，你为什么不主动邀请他呢？我看他单纯的有点可爱，你现在要是走了，他会很难过的。”Lisa狡黠地看了看Bucky，继续说：“快去吧Bucky，我看的出来你喜欢他，你已经18岁了，要是看到喜欢的还不主动，小心被社区拉去强制征婚。”Lisa用上了点小小的威胁，看得出Bucky动摇了，Lisa接着鼓励他：“你要是再不去，小心他让别人抢走喽，我已经订婚了，不然我就去邀请他。”

Lisa的话确实对Bucky很有作用，回头看木头人那边，果然又有几个beta去邀请他了，只得到对方有些慌乱的拒绝。

他才不想他被别人抢走，Bucky下定决心走上前，向他伸出手：

“你想跳舞吗？我可以做你的舞伴。”

 

Steve怎么也没有想过这个漂亮的omega会主动邀请他跳舞，要知道，作为一个alpha，要让omega来主动邀请实在是太失礼了。

那只漂亮的手掌就在他的面前，这太吸引人了。

“我…我不会跳舞……”Steve脸红脖子粗地憋出了一句。

看着他的窘相，Bucky差点笑出声来，原来他是因为不会跳舞，这让Bucky的自尊心好受了许多

“别站在这里了壁花先生，如果你不会，我可以教你的。”Bucky的手又向前伸了伸。

Steve无法拒绝，却依然觉得这美好的有点难以接受。

看到对方的犹豫，Bucky忍不住催促到：“你在等什么？这只是一个邀请。”

Steve鼓起勇气握住了眼前的这只手，他的指尖有些凉意，却柔软的有些可爱。

人们把目光都投向这牵手走进舞池的一对，今夜最吸引人的两人，居然走到了一起，人们投来或羡慕或嫉妒的眼神。

Steve还有些紧张，握着眼前的人的手不知所措，Bucky倒是泰然自若的牵着他的壁花先生到了舞池中央。

乐曲响起，是Bucky最喜欢的春之声，他优雅的低身向Steve行礼，Steve也赶忙回了一个。

随着音乐的响起，Bucky拉着Steve的手旋转起脚步，他眼含笑意的看着Steve的脸，导致对方不知该把目光投向哪里，只得盯着眼前人的领口，却被那漂亮的喉结弧度搞得更心烦意乱。

“我还不知道你叫什么名字呢？”Bucky贴近Steve的耳边轻轻说，草莓牛奶的香气一瞬间充斥了Steve的鼻腔。

“我叫Steve·Rogers，你呢？”Steve下意识的回答。

“我叫James·Barnes，你可以叫我Bucky。”

Bucky...Steve默念他的名字，眼前的人如同的他的名字一样可爱。

Steve的手掌此时正贴着Bucky的腰，导致他的指尖有些发麻，逐渐的，他能跟上Bucky的动作在音乐的旋律中迈动着脚步。

空气中草莓牛奶的香气越发浓烈，这是一个omega遇到心仪的对象时会散发出来的味道，他似乎在等待着某人的回应。

周围的人们开始停下舞步，目光都集中在舞池中投入的二人。

Steve被这味道迷了神智，他开始大胆的盯着舞伴的脸，二人的目光纠缠着，身体也越靠越近，空气中的香甜味道被另一种充满占有欲的alpha信息素覆盖，这像是一种回应，也像是对周围人的警告——这是属于我的omega。

“那么，Rogers先生，你今天没有邀请别的舞伴来嘛？”Bucky眨着眼睛看着Steve，问了一个看似无心的问题。

“我没有舞伴，我是自己来的。”Steve老实的回答，让Bucky心里的小人跟着欢呼了一下。

“那么你呢？刚才那个女孩子不是你的舞伴吗？”Steve问，看似有些介怀。

“她是我的好朋友Lisa，她已经订婚了。”

Steve突然觉得自己问的问题很蠢，自己一开始居然会觉得眼前的人是个alpha，他明明就是个omega，还是和自己最般配的那一个。

想到这里，Steve脸红了一下，这个表情可逃不过Bucky的眼睛。

“你在想什么？”

“没有，我想，你舞跳得真好。”Steve不知所措的回答。

“你学的也很快。”Bucky忍不住夸奖他。

一曲在二人紧握的指尖中流逝，最后一个音符停止的时候，他们还依依不舍的拉着对方的手。

墙上的钟敲了十二下，一位管家模样的人在人群中探了探头，Bucky回头看了一眼，家里的人来接他回家了，他必须走了

他有些遗憾的对Steve：“我想我要回家了，很抱歉。”

“没关系，认识你很高兴，Bucky。”Steve有些不舍的说。

“你会再联系我的对吗？我家是住在第六街区的Barnes家。”Bucky有些期待的看着眼前的人

“我想我会的。”Steve坚定的说。

得到了对方的承诺，Bucky才放开他的手，和管家离开时，他还回头看了一眼依然在舞池中傻站着的Steve，留下一个甜蜜的微笑。

空气中的香气随着Bucky的离开而消散，这味道却深深的印在了Steve的脑海里。

 

第一章 完

 

第二章

【情书】

Steve决定给Bucky写一封信。

距离舞会已经过了一个星期，Steve每天都在想着Bucky。想着那天牵着他的手的漂亮omega，想着他冰凉指尖的触感，想着他那双迷人的眼睛，以及看着自己时甜蜜的微笑。他甚至无心工作，连部下都发现了他的心不在焉。

他记得Bucky告诉过他，他家在镇上的第六街区，他随便询问了一下部下就清楚的知道了他家的详细地址，毕竟Barnes家可是镇上无人不知的大家族。

虽然部下也顺便告诉了他Bucky家的电话，但他还是决定先写一封信，觉得这样才是绅士的行为。

他想再见到Bucky，又觉得贸然在信里约对方出来很失礼，所以他想先询问一下Bucky是否有和他见面的意愿。

于是此时，Steve·写情书经验为零·Rogers正襟危坐在书桌前，冥思苦想，仔细措辞，尽量让每句话都那么彬彬有礼。

 

见信安：

尊敬的Barnes先生。

贸然打扰，万分歉意。自从在舞会上与您相见之后，一直都没有再联系，因我担忧您私事繁忙，万不敢轻易打扰。

这次写信的主要目的是想询问您是否有时间与我一叙，舞会的一面之缘甚是难忘，我想我们可以继续了解彼此的兴趣和喜好。

如果您没有时间，便不必回复我的信件，并且我会为我贸然的邀请再次表示歉意。

最后，祝您身体健康

Steve·Rogers敬上

打上最后一个字，Steve这封信很满意，他忐忑的把信封塞进邮筒，并不断祈祷Bucky能明白他的心意。

 

Barnes家——

Bucky正百无聊赖的躺在沙发上，妹妹们都去上社区组织的新娘课了，爸爸去工厂例行视察，妈妈也去参加好朋友的茶话会，家里只剩他一个人。

距离上次的舞会已经过了一个星期，那晚与他跳舞的那个傻大个仿佛人间蒸发了一般。

“混蛋！不是说好一定会联系我的吗！这个大骗子！”Bucky从沙发上跳起来，气鼓鼓的对着墙壁发脾气，无辜的墙壁哪里会给他回应，他只好抱着坐垫又直挺挺的躺回沙发上。

啊，生活真是没有乐趣啊，妹妹们都去上课了，连个可以和自己说话的人都没有。

Bucky一共有四个妹妹，大妹妹Mary，二妹妹Elsa，三妹妹Annie，小妹妹Molly。他们兄妹五人全都是omega。

在那个omega稀少的年代，每个omega都得到人们的保护和珍视，只有王公贵族才有资格与他们结婚，家里有五个omega，简直就像拥有五件稀世珍宝，Barnes爸爸对五人一直视若掌上明珠。

可只有Bucky最让他头痛，四个妹妹中，除了Annie和Molly的年纪还太小，Mary和Elsa都已经订婚，只要完成新娘课就可以嫁人。

只有Bucky最叛逆，从来不去上课就算了，他还喜欢打猎和桌球，玩疯了的时候，一点贵族少爷的样子都没有，如今他已经18岁了，还没有合适的订婚对象，最主要的是，没有alpha的帮助，omega的发情期非常痛苦，即使有抑制剂，也只能得到轻微的缓解。

特别Bucky是稀少的男性omega，发情时的香气更浓烈诱人，这几年Bucky发情时，Barnes全家上下戒严，全程看护，生怕有一点闪失，他的爸爸和妈妈都很担心Bucky的身体，只得祈祷他们的儿子能早日遇到心仪的alpha。

 

“Bucky，有你的信。”门外传来了Mary的声音，看来妹妹们已经下课了，Mary正拿着一叠信封走进来，大部分是一些没用的邮报信件，只有给自己哥哥的这封信看起来还算是有点用的。

“放在门口吧，我有时间再看。”Bucky兴致缺缺的回答

“哦，来信的叫Steve·R——”

“什么？？快给我快给我快给我！！！！！”Bucky一下从沙发上蹦起来，吓了Mary一跳。

无视妹妹的表情，Bucky一把抢走了信封就钻回了房间里，他拿着信封，一下扑倒在床上，恨不得打几个滚

那家伙果然来信了，不怪自己那么相信他，Bucky对自己看人的眼光非常有自信，早就忘了刚才还在骂人家骗子的小笨蛋是谁了。

Bucky迫不及待撕开信封，把里面的信纸抽了出来，每读一句话，就忍不住笑一会儿，短短的几行字，Bucky简直要笑翻天。

他收到过不少情书，但头一次看到有人会把邀约的信件写得像军事报告。Steve的一本正经和彬彬有礼，让这个傻大个在他心里又可爱了几分。Bucky喜滋滋的把信读了好几遍，这家伙想约他，又不告诉他见面的时间地点，摆明了是要自己回信嘛，于是他学着Steve的语气写了一封回信。

 

见信安：

尊敬的Rogers先生：

如果你想约我吃饭或者看电影的话至少要告诉我时间和地点。

 

Bucky·Barnes敬上

 

收到Bucky回信的Steve简直想撞墙，心里又开心又懊恼。

Bucky这么说，是同意和他见面了吧，但自己竟没有考虑要约对方的见面地点，还要让对方来提醒，真是太失礼了！

好在他还有弥补的机会，想到这，Steve又犯愁了，他从未和任何一个omega约会过，约会地点通常都是去哪呢？

Steve·没约过会·Rogers把脑子里所有能想到的求助对象都搜刮了一遍，决定去询问他漂亮的助手小姐。她总在下班的时候打扮的美美的去约会，一定很有经验吧。

“打扰您了Rosalie女士，我能不能请教您一件事。”一早上，Steve一到局里就小心翼翼的靠近正在办公桌前忙碌的助手小姐，女助手一抬头看见这个神情紧张的帅气上司，还以为发生了什么紧急的事。

“请讲，先生。”女助手毕恭毕敬的回答

“你觉得和一个身份比较特殊的人约见面的话，在哪里比较合适呢？”

“特殊？什么意思？”女助手一头问号。

“就是…不是工作关系，也不是朋友关系…”Steve费劲的解释。

“哦，是约会对象啊。”女助手了然，Steve腾的红了脸，这更确定了她内心的猜测。

“你们可以先去吃个饭，花园街上有家意大利菜不错，你们可以去试试，之后还可以去看电影，现在正在上映的《the clock》是部好电影，我之前和我的男朋友去看过了，推荐你们去看。”女助手热心的提了一大堆建议。

Steve觉得这对他很有帮助，他向女助手道过谢，一边默念餐厅和电影的名字，生怕一会忘记了。

看着离去的上司，女助手由衷的为这位长相与情商成反比的大众情人终于有了约会对象而欣慰，不过要是让局里的单身姑娘们知道了，恐怕又是一阵哀嚎。

Steve回到办公室后，马上提笔给Bucky回了一封信，这回他用更严谨的语句写到：

 

见信安：

尊敬的Barnes先生。

上次没有提到见面的地点，实在是我的疏忽，我为我的不谨慎表示歉意。非常感谢您百忙之中抽出时间与我见面，我想周末下午三点钟是个合适的时间

我们可以在花园街16号的意大利餐厅见面，听闻现在正在上映的电影《the clock》反响不错，如果您对观影感兴趣，我们可以在用餐后一起看个电影，不知您意下如何？

请务必回信告诉我您的看法，这对我非常重要

最后祝您一切安好

Steve·Rogers敬上

 

Bucky再次收到回信时，简直要被信里的内容逗得笑到岔气，这家伙一直都这么有板有眼的吗？他开始期待他们的交往，那会有意思很多。

可内心的喜悦平复之后，随即而来的就是紧张的心情。他先回了信告诉Steve他很满意他的安排，然后他便开始烦恼他要准备什么。

Bucky在他人生的18年之内从来没这么紧张过，他被很多人追求过，却没有谈过一次恋爱，第一次和喜欢的人见面，他烦恼着如何能给对方留下深刻的好印象。不得已，他只好求助自己的妹妹Mary，毕竟已经订婚的她还是有很多经验的。

被Bucky拖进房间里的Mary还处在一头雾水的状态，Bucky严肃的让她坐在沙发上，然后面对面的看着她，好像酝酿了半天才鼓起勇气开口。

“Mary，你说约会的时候穿什么衣服比较好？”

“你要约会？”Mary一脸震惊。

“你不要管，总之告诉我穿什么比较合适就好。”Bucky不耐烦的岔开话题。

“不行，你得告诉我你要和谁约会，这简直就是大新闻！不，我的意思是至少要让妈妈知道不然她会担心的。”自己这个万年独身主义哥哥居然要约会了，Mary难掩八卦的心情。

“他叫Steve·Rogers.”Bucky挠了挠头，无奈的告诉了Mary他的名字，毕竟自己要出去也瞒不过家里人，索性先招了。

“Steve·Rogers？那个美国队长？？”Mary惊奇的说

“你怎么知道他？”

“你应该问全美国谁不知道他，他可是超级大英雄，哪个omega不想嫁给他。”想不到自己的哥哥一出手就遇到个这么非凡的角色，Mary简直要开始佩服他了。

“喂喂，你们是怎么认识的？上次给你写信的就是他对吗？信里说了什么呀？”Mary暴漏了八卦女的本质。

“这不是重点好吗？我只想知道约会的时候穿什么会比较得体”Bucky对自己求助于妹妹的愚蠢行为感到后悔。

“我想想，先把你的衣柜打开。”Mary指使道。

Bucky打开衣柜，他有很多礼服，因为Barnes爸爸生意的关系，他们兄妹从小就要参加很多交际场合，几乎每个月他们都要添几套新衣服。Bucky在衣柜前选了半天，先拿出一件白色的，胸前缀有水晶纽扣的燕尾礼服，这件是他最喜欢的，只穿过一次。他对着镜子比量了一下，满意地说：“这件怎么样？”

“太花俏了，一点都不庄重。”Mary否定道。

被妹妹否定，Bucky很失落，他只好又选了一件墨绿色的带有树枝花纹的短款礼服。

“这件庄重多了吧。”

“这件也太阴沉了，不知道还以为你要去参加葬礼。”

于是Bucky不管拿出哪件，都被他妹妹以各种各样的理由否决掉

“这太难了，我总不能裸体出门吧！”Bucky疲惫的倒在床上，距离周末还有两天，现在做新衣服也来不及了

“相信我，如果你裸体出门的话会给他留下更深刻的印象。”Mary调侃他的哥哥。

Bucky回头瞪着妹妹，被哥哥哀怨的眼神盯着，Mary只好收回了幸灾乐祸的笑容。

“你就是太紧张了Bucky，我可真想看看美国队长本人，到底有多大的魔力，居然能让我那个不可一世的哥哥变成这样。”

“你都已经订婚了，为什么要看他！”Bucky马上抬头来，一副护食的样子。

“你们才刚约会，你就吃起醋来了？”Mary打趣的说，她起身走向哥哥的衣柜，从里面挑出一件银灰色，袖口和领口缀满蕾丝边的礼服，递给Bucky：“你先试试这个，一定会适合你的。”

Bucky对这件礼服印象很深刻，本来是去年给他的生日派对准备的，但被他以太娇气为理由雪藏在了衣柜里，一次都没有穿过。

Bucky不情愿的换上，腰身很紧，衬托出他修长的身形，对着镜子转了两圈，Bucky不得不承认妹妹还是很有眼光的，也许他应该早点给这件衣服出场的机会，Mary又帮他选了胸针和腰带，帮他佩戴上。

“我哥哥也有要约会的一天了。”Mary看着镜子里自己帅气的哥哥，感叹的说

 

另一边的Steve，也对着他满柜子的军装。忧愁约会的时候穿什么比较得体。

 

第二章 完

 

第三章

【第一次约会】

第一次约会绝不能让约会对象等自己，这是Steve一直贯彻的绅士风度，可比约定时间提前一个小时出现在餐厅门口就实在有些蠢了。为了体现诚意他还特意把车子停在餐厅的停车位，然后走出来站在路边等着他的约会对象。

Steve穿着当时晋见总统的那件军服，这是他能找到的最好的衣服了，他的头发打理得整整齐齐，连领带上金色的领带夹都擦的闪闪发光，Steve发誓他见总统的时候都没这么紧张。

天知道他这两天一直在家恶补西餐礼仪，Bucky可是家教良好的富家少爷，他不能让自己在他面前丢脸。

为了体现自己的绅士情怀，他还特意买了一大束红玫瑰，看着娇艳欲滴的花瓣，总能让他想起Bucky那双迷人的眼睛。

于是，街角站着一个穿着笔挺军装，手捧大束玫瑰的俊美男子，一瞬间成了一道秀色可餐的风景线，路过的男女老少都忍不住将目光在他的身上停留一会。

两点五十分，Barnes家的车子出现在花园街的街口，Steve看到了车窗里小小的影子，他知道他来了，自己魂牵梦萦的人就在车子里。

Steve突然觉得手心颤抖，呼吸困难。

可当Bucky从车子里出来的时候，他才发现自己刚才呼吸困难的早了。

Bucky穿着银灰色的修身西装，领口和袖口的蕾丝边点缀的他奢华又沉稳，胸前的水晶装饰和他明亮的眼睛真是般配极了。

Steve看傻了眼，就这么直勾勾的盯着Bucky走到了他面前。

“下午好，Steve。”Bucky的心砰砰的跳，车子刚开过来时他就看到了他的约会对象——俊美的如天神下凡——站在街角等着他。

Bucky笑着和他打了声招呼，他不知道他此时脸上的笑容有多甜蜜，以至于Steve缓了好半天才搭上话。

“下午好，Barnes先生。”Steve用了个尊敬的称呼，却发现这实在是太疏离了，他赶忙改口又问候了一句，“我是说，下午好，Bucky。”

Bucky笑的更好看了，他发现Steve还在傻傻的看着自己，映照在身上的阳光仿佛都变得更暖了。

“这是要送给我的吗？”Bucky用眼神示意了一下Steve怀里的玫瑰，也提醒他不要再发呆了。

回过神来的Steve忍不住在心里狠狠的撞墙，说好的绅士礼仪呢！就这么盯着人家看实在是太无礼了！

“是的，我不知道红玫瑰合不合你的心意，总之，请你收下。”Steve恭敬的递上花束。

“我喜欢。”Bucky毫不犹豫的回答，Steve送他什么他都喜欢，鬼还记得曾经有什么人收到追求者的玫瑰后回身就丢进了垃圾桶，还发表长篇大论鄙视送玫瑰花的老土行为。

“我喜欢”三个字在Steve的心里激起了小小的波浪，还有什么能比被喜欢的人肯定更幸福的事情呢？空气中仿佛又能闻到Bucky身上那甜蜜的草莓牛奶的香气，如果不是理智在支撑，Steve此时真想直接晕过去。

Bucky接过花束时，Steve才发现自己又犯了一个愚蠢的错误，Bucky虽然比其他omega要高大，但跟自己比还是要矮小很多，大束的长杆玫瑰在自己的手里不算什么，到了Bucky的怀里几乎要遮住了他半张脸，早知道就让花店小姐把花杆修剪的短一点，Steve在心里默默撞墙。

【注释*按照ABO的世界观，18岁的omega肯定是要比25岁的alpha矮小许多，请大家自行脑补萌萌的身高差_(:з」∠)_实在想不到就脑补古早漫里的队长和吧唧，谢谢！！！】

于是，马路上就出现了一个苦着脸的高大alpha领着一个抱着几乎要遮住半张脸的玫瑰花的omega的场景。

好在餐厅就在旁边，两人走到门口，Steve帮Bucky打开门，并示意他小心台阶，Bucky轻微的点了一下头对Steve表示谢意，很快，招待便将他们引领到Steve定好的位置上。

这个位置很清静，靠着窗边，巨大的酒红色天鹅绒窗帘垂下来，映着桌上明亮的烛台，在白天也显示出暧昧的光影。

Steve家境清贫，参军之前从未出席过这样高档的场合，参军之后，军队艰苦的环境更让他对饮食没什么要求，冷不丁的坐在高级餐厅里，对面还坐着心仪的对象，他局促的盯着眼前桌子上的一排餐具发傻，脑中一片空白，来之前的恶补好像一瞬间被点了删除键，比被军队内部的洗脑仪器清洗过还干净。

好在点菜这件事到没有太为难Steve，招待推荐了情侣套餐，Bucky开心的说就点那个好了，这让除了意大利面完全不了解任何意大利菜的Steve松了口气。

Bucky之前来过这家餐厅，所以对这里的一切都很熟悉，他折起餐巾铺在自己的腿上，用侍者递过来的手帕擦了擦指尖，动作熟练又优雅。

一直到上菜，两个人都没有说话，Steve是不知道如何开口，一肚子的话在看到Bucky那双眼睛时就只剩下张嘴的份，两人就这么安静的吃到了主菜。

此时，Bucky正用叉子卷着意大利面小口的吃着，金黄色的意面贴着他红色的嘴唇滑进他的嘴里，Steve觉得这场景美妙极了，终于忍不住开口问道：“这里的菜还合你的胃口吗？”

Steve突然跟他说话，让正在往嘴里咽食物的Bucky狠狠呛了一下，他赶紧用纸巾挡住脸转过身，因为憋着咳嗽身体不停的抖动。

这真是太丢人了，Bucky强忍着平复了半天才没有让嘴里的食物喷出来，Steve着急的伸出手帮他拍背，却不小心碰翻了红酒杯，场面一片混乱。

闻声而来的侍者打扫了残局。

经历了这个小插曲的二人似乎都放松了些，Bucky因为刚才的咳嗽，眼眶还有些红，大概是觉得丢脸，脸颊上还飘着一丝红晕，让Steve忍不住心生怜爱。

“对不起，我太紧张了。”Steve带着歉意的笑说。

“我也是，这是我第一次和一位alpha出来吃饭，所以，我有什么做的不好的地方请你原谅我。”Bucky说这话时一直不好意思正眼看Steve，但他知道对面的人的眼睛一直在他的身上。

第一次吗？这么说我是第一个约会对象？Steve在心里默默的翻着跟斗。

两人仿佛打开了话匣子，不断的交换着彼此的故事，Bucky讲他的妈妈有多神经质，他的爸爸看起来很威严其实在家里很糊涂，他的妹妹们又如何的喜欢欺负他，还有他学习骑马和钢琴时的那些糗事。

Steve给Bucky讲了好多军营里的故事，还有一些出生入死的经历，Steve不太会讲故事，虽然用着平淡的语气，但那些战争的场景足以让Bucky目瞪口呆了。

渐渐的，Bucky看Steve的眼神不止是爱慕，还有崇敬，难怪不管每个人提起Steve都会称赞他为英雄。

餐后甜点是用蜂蜜烤的香脆的麦片面包，Bucky很喜欢吃甜食，他把面包用手指撕成小片送进嘴里， 动作又迷人又可爱，以至于对面看着的Steve都忘记吃东西了，直到Bucky吃完整片面包，用餐巾擦了擦手指，他的内心其实很想舔舔手指上残留的蜂蜜，但这样的动作太没教养了，在家里他曾因为舔手指而挨了老妈不少头槌。

Steve盘子里的面包还一口没动，因为行军期间总是要干嚼糖块来补充体能，所以Steve对甜食有些抵触，Bucky和他说话的时候眼神总是不经意的瞟到他的盘子，他发誓他真的不是故意的，只是对甜食的本能而已。

“如果你不介意的话，请。”Steve拿起Bucky的叉子将面包转移到他的盘子里，Bucky觉得他这个动作简直帅毙了，而Steve，只是想再看看Bucky吃面包的样子而已。

 

用过餐，也快到电影开始的时间了，Bucky提议他们可以一起散步去市中心剧院，Steve当然不介意和Bucky多晃一会儿。

走出餐厅的时候已经是傍晚，外面不知何时下过一场小雨，地面被雨水染成深色，路旁的水洼倒映着路人行色匆匆的脸，空气里都带着点清爽的味道。

两人慢慢的往前走，Steve双手插在口袋里，走在Bucky的侧面，刚才在餐厅里的款款而谈，此时像被点了静音键。

Bucky的领口和发尾之间露出一段白皙的脖子，Steve总忍不住往那看。而Bucky还抱着那把遮着他半边脸的玫瑰花，终于在他第三次差点撞到路人的时候，Steve鼓起勇气走上前接过花束，拉住了他的手。

Bucky的手掌很小，他可以轻易的把它包进自己的手心里，如果Bucky能感受到，他一定难以相信此时Steve的心跳的有多快。

“我只是怕你…有危险。”Steve紧张又尴尬的解释。

“谢谢。”Bucky轻轻的笑了，安静的回握着Steve宽大的掌心，他心里的那个小人早就像个女人一样放声尖叫了。

 

周末的电影院里人很多，幸好两人的位置在VIP区，周围没有人打扰，他们可以安静的享受这部电影。

整部电影讲述的是一对相爱却最终分离的爱侣，黑白色的画幕也抵挡不住Judy Garland的美貌，电影的结局让Bucky动容：在一起的时光总是那么长，那么短，那么甜蜜，那么不完美。就算错过和离别又如何呢？能在这个喧嚣嘈杂的城市闯入对方的生命何尝不是莫大的幸运。

Bucky忍不住偷偷看了看旁边这个突然闯入他生命的人，却和对方的视线撞个正着。

一定是信息素在作怪，不然Bucky为什么会觉得天旋地转？他怀疑他妈妈告诉过他的alpha是不会有香味的这句话一定是假的，不然他怎么会觉得Steve这么好闻，就像被雨水冲洗后的薰衣草园。

Steve慢慢靠近了，Bucky以为他会得到什么，忍不住闭上了眼睛，或许是一个吻？Bucky的心砰砰的跳。

想不到Steve只是抬手擦掉了他唇边的爆米花碎屑。看着收回手的Steve，Bucky才不承认他有些失望咧。

其实，看到突然闭上眼睛的Bucky，Steve也差点失控，但他的绅士理性及时制止了他，他可不想第一次就给Bucky留下轻浮的印象。

 

出了电影院的时候，外面的天已经完全黑了，Barnes家的老管家正在路边等着Bucky。

就算再有不舍，Steve也要把Bucky还给他的家人了。

两人站在路边道别，谁也不想先说再见。

“你会再来找我的对吗？”Bucky有些期待。

“当然了，只要你想见到我。”Steve认真地回答。

“不会再让我等一个星期了对吗？”

“不，不会了。”我想每一天都见到你，Steve在内心补充道。

老管家咳嗽了一下，示意Bucky该回家了，Bucky看了Steve一眼，只得向等着他的车子走去。

Steve一直站在原地目送着Bucky。

走到管家身边时，Bucky突然停下脚步，跑回了Steve的身边，Steve还没回过神来，Bucky突然踮起脚尖吻了一下他的脸颊，柔软的触感在皮肤上稍纵即逝，Steve却觉得整个身体都要燃烧起来。

路边的车子轰鸣而过，路人匆忙行走，电影院里在播着下一部电影，街角的乞丐正拉着一个破旧的手风琴。

他的Bucky吻了他。

Steve的世界都安静了，眼睛里只有这个omega。

Bucky对自己的大胆行为有些尴尬，他羞涩的闻了闻手里的玫瑰花，说道：“谢谢你Steve，我今天很开心，也谢谢你的花。”

说完，Bucky一路小跑钻回了车子里，管家点头向Steve道别后才发动了引擎。

启动声响后，车子已经开远了，只留下还傻站在路边的Steve，头顶上飘着一朵红色的蘑菇云。

 

第三章 完

 

第四章

【表白】

距离Steve昨天和Bucky分开到现在已经过去了15个小时，他的右半边脸颊也燃烧了整整15个小时，以至于他开会的时候一直捂着右半边脸，他的女助手Rosalie女士还以为他牙疼，可看他的表情又不像，有人会牙疼的这么幸福吗？

“咳咳，所以，Rogers队长对我提的建议怎么看？”正在开会的特勤部女部长终于无法忍受Steve的心不在焉，忍不住故意刁难他一下。

“哦，你是说新的战略部署方案吗？我觉得很好，可以减少人力物力的损耗，还能减少安全隐患。”被叫了名字的Steve猛的回过神来，若无其事的接着部长的话分析下去。高雅的金发女部长挑了挑眉，Steve的回答无可挑剔，她只好无奈的接着自己的讲话。

有的人就是可以把做白日梦和工作同时进行的这么顺利。

Steve这一天的心情都不错，工作时一向严肃的他竟然在写报告的时候哼起了小曲，甚至在写完之后亲自送到发报室的接收员手里，办公室里的小姑娘小伙子们看到笑的一脸灿烂的Rogers队长出现在房间里立刻全体起立。Steve还笑着和他们一一打招呼，众人表示受宠若惊。

下班的时候，Rosalie突然走进办公室递给Steve两张票。

“这是？”Steve看了看票，又看了看Rosalie。

“维多利亚歌剧院这周末的演出票，《三个火枪手》”Rosalie解释道。

“我知道，我看得懂上面的英文，我是说，为什么给我这个？”Steve看了眼票面上的字，这场演出的票很难买到，一个月前就预售光了。

“本来这周我要和我的男朋友一起去的，但是他奶奶去世了，我要陪他回老家看看，队长不是一直很喜欢歌剧吗，你可以和你的约会对象一起去的。”Rosalie好心建议。

一提到约会对象，Steve的脑海里马上浮现了Bucky的脸，说起话来都不自觉的口吃了起来：“我，我，我不确定他周末有没有时间。”

“你可以约他啊，打个电话什么的。”Rosalie继续热心地建议。

“哦，好的，谢谢你。我欠你个人情，下次会还给你。”Steve接过票，心想他似乎有个好理由给Bucky打个电话了。

Rosalie走出去的时候心里默默嘀咕：“看来Rogers队长真的有交往对象了啊…”

 

晚饭前，Steve决定给Bucky打个电话，他坐在书房里，拿起电话，又放下，又拿起电话，又放下。关于该怎么开口，Steve已经在心里排练了好几遍。平息了一下呼吸，他拨通了那个早在心里烂熟的号码。

 

Barnes家客厅里的电话响了，坐在沙发上看书的Barnes太太顺手拿起话筒：“你好，这里是Barnes家。”

电话里突然闯入的温柔女声让Steve措手不及，他该怎么称呼电话里的人？他居然没有想到Bucky家其他人来接电话的情况，真是愚蠢。

“你，你好，女士，我叫Steve，Steve·Rogers，我想找一下Bucky，我是说，James·Barnes先生。”

“好的，请您稍等一下。”

居然是找Bucky的，Barnes太太好奇了一下，儿子昨天晚上回来的时候怀里还抱了一大把玫瑰，今天就有男人打电话给他了？但她没有马上表现出来，吩咐仆人去叫Bucky接电话。

“谁找我啊？”走到客厅里的Bucky心不在焉的问，大晚上的谁会打电话给他。

“他说他叫Steve·R——。”Barnes太太的话还没说完，就发现Bucky瞪大了眼睛。

“谁叫你接我的电话了！”

“我又不知道是打给你的。”Barnes太太一脸无辜的说。

“我要回房间里接！”Bucky着急的说，赶忙跑回房间拿起自己专属的电话，还不忘探出头来吼一句：“妈妈你快把电话挂了！”

儿子心急火燎的反应更加重了Barnes太太的猜测。她悄悄拿着电话准备偷听。

关上了房门，Bucky拿着电话扑倒在床上，声音瞬间温柔了许多。

“你好，是Steve吗？”

等了半天终于听到Bucky声音的Steve喜上眉梢，刚要说话，却听到Bucky在电话那头怒吼了一声：“我不是告诉过你把电话挂了吗！！！”

然后马上又听到Bucky贴着话筒传来的甜甜的声音：“好了，Steve，你找我有什么事吗？”

“很抱歉突然打扰你，刚才接电话的那位是？”Steve纠结地问。

“是我妈妈。”

居然是伯母，Steve在心里默默撞墙，努力回想自己刚才哪句话有没有说的很无礼。

“哦…这样啊，那一会帮我跟伯母问好吧。”Steve无力的说。

“好的，那也帮我向伯母问好。”Bucky乖巧的说。

“嗯，所以你今天过的好吗？”Steve被Bucky软软的声音逗笑了。

“我很好，你呢？”

“我也很好，嗯，昨晚上睡的好吗？”

“我睡得很好，你昨晚睡得好吗？”

……………………

 

Barnes先生坐在餐桌上，发现唯独自己的大儿子没出来吃晚饭，忍不住问：

“Bucky呢？”

“在打电话。”Barnes妈妈一边把牛排夹到盘子里一边说。

“晚饭时间打什么电话，快叫他出来吃饭。”Barnes先生不高兴的说，他虽然一向宠爱Bucky，却对Bucky的家教管得非常严格，大家都坐在餐桌前的时候，只有他一个人在打电话像什么样子。

“不，爸爸，我觉得不太可能，我经过他房间两次，他讲电话讲的超级认真。”Mary马上阻止爸爸，接着用带着点鄙视的口吻说：“我头一次看到有人光互相问好就能讲一个小时的电话。”

“他在和谁打电话？”Barnes先生问。

“他男朋友。”Mary言简意赅地说。

Barnes先生叉起的牛排啪嗒一声掉进了盘子里。

“男朋友？！”Barnes先生此时的表情像所有突然得知孩子早恋的父亲，虽然Bucky已经不能称的上是早恋了，但Barnes爸爸可不能容忍他是最后一个知道这事的。

“对，他床头现在还插着一大瓶玫瑰花呢。”Elsa补充道。

“他昨天晚上跑出去约会，九点才回家。”正处在叛逆期的Annie愤愤不平的说道：“我去Lisa家玩还必须要六点前回家呢。”

儿子昨晚出去约会了？Barnes爸爸突然后悔参加昨晚的慈善晚宴。

“哥哥是不是要结婚了？”Molly稚嫩的声音在旁边响起。

几个女儿的话像巨大的箭头插在Barnes爸爸身上，倒是Barnes妈妈表现出前所未有的开心。

“如果Bucky今年能结婚就好了，明年我就不用向社区申请抑制剂了。”Barnes妈妈期待的说。

Barnes爸爸瞪了夫人一眼：“Bucky在和谁交往？你们知道吗？”

“是Steve?Rogers，爸爸你听说过他吧？”Mary兴奋地说。

Barnes爸爸在听到这个名字时皱了皱眉，全美国人都听说过这个名字，哪家的孩子若是能和他在一起，父母们肯定会骄傲的不得了，可Barnes先生的心情却很复杂，作为一个商人，他常年和政府打交道，也深知军队和政界的黑暗，权商结合，这样的人，接触儿子的目的会是单纯的吗？

倒是Barnes妈妈听到这个名字更开心了：“Steve?Rogers？你是说那个Captian America？”

“是啊，就是他。”

“我在报纸上见过他，他长得特别帅。”Annie也兴致勃勃地接腔。

“哥哥真厉害，一出手就是这么个厉害角色。”Elsa不得不佩服。

“那我真的开始期待Bucky今年可以结婚了。”Barnes妈妈喜出望外地说。

“咳咳。”Barnes爸爸咳嗽了一下，吩咐旁边的管家说：“你去把Bucky叫出来。”

 

此时Bucky还在打电话，他趴在床上，两条腿翘起来晃来晃去，一手缠着电话线玩。两个人就这样毫无主题的聊了一个小时，却谁都不想挂电话。

门外传来了老管家敲门的声音，Bucky才发现已经过了晚饭时间了，想起超级严肃的老爸，Bucky不得已跟Steve说：

“哦，Steve，我家里人叫我去吃饭了，所以…”Bucky的声音有些难过。

Steve抬眼看了看时间，确实已经很晚了，“没关系，你快去吃饭吧。”Steve虽然也不想挂电话但总不能让Bucky饿着肚子跟他说话吧。

“嗯，那好吧，我们以后再联系。”

“哎，等一下！”Steve突然想起来他打电话的目的，差点就把正事忘了。

“嗯，什么？”

“我，我想问你周末晚上有没有时间，我有两张歌剧的票，《三个火枪手》，不知道你喜不喜欢？”Steve吞吞吐吐的说，一边祈祷Bucky可千万别拒绝。

“真的吗？我最喜欢看歌剧啦！”Bucky兴奋地说，当然早就忘了自己看歌剧看到睡着的事，总之Steve邀请他干什么他就喜欢什么。

Steve松了口气，说：“那我周末来接你，好吗？”

“好啊好啊。”电话的另一边Bucky鸡啄米似的点头，也不管Steve能不能看到。

挂了电话，Bucky突然觉得到周末还有好漫长的一段时间啊……

 

坐到餐桌边的时候，Bucky感觉餐厅的气氛有点凝重，他知道自己讲太久电话了，说不定还会因此遭到老爸的训斥，他只好喝了口水，假装淡定。

“Bucky，你什么时候邀请你男朋友来家里吃个饭吧。”Barnes妈妈突然开口。

“噗————”Bucky一口水喷出老远。

“妈妈你在说什么，我什么时候交男朋友了？”Bucky瞪大眼睛说。

“你昨晚还去约会咧！”Mary质问他。

“你还把玫瑰花摆在床头！”Elsa也不示弱。

“你还讲电话一个小时哦。”哪里都有Annie。

“你还…”Molly想不起来该说什么，打量了一下Bucky说：“你还一脸春心荡漾！”

Bucky满头黑线：“Molly你才十二岁，谁教你这个词的！”看着大家盯在他身上的视线，他抓抓头无奈的说：“他现在还不是我男朋友。”

“你看我就说他有情况吧。”几个女人马上开始交头接耳。

“都说了不是那样！”Bucky焦急地解释。

“Bucky我只想知道你今年会结婚吗？”Barnes妈妈拉着Bucky的手关切的问。

“妈妈，你想的太远了…”Bucky已经彻底脱力了。

“咳！”被晾在一边很久的Barnes爸爸终于忍不住开口说道：“Vivien，你先别担心Bucky的婚姻问题了，他一天课*都没有上过吧？”【*关于omega新娘课在开篇注释里有解释】

餐厅里像被按了静音键，大家都愣了好一会。

“对啊，Bucky没上过课，就不能注册结婚了。”Barnes妈妈担忧的说。

“就算现在开始上课也要一年才能毕业。”Mary提醒道。

“前提是不会挂科…”Elsa也想起这个重要的问题。

Bucky因为这个严肃的问题深深陷入了沉思，他突然懊恼起自己以前的贪玩，如果Steve突然跟他求婚怎么办？想想Steve的年纪也不小了，如果他等不起自己不得已要和别的omega结婚怎么办……刚才还觉得他妈妈想太远的小笨蛋已经深深的被自己脑内的东西打败了。

“妈妈，你说我现在去报名上课还来得及吗？”Bucky严肃地问。

 

行动派Bucky第二天就出现在社区教育中心的大厅里，他扫视了一下周围的学生们，大多是十二三岁的年纪，只有他一个大龄omega显得格外突兀。

报名处的老师拿着Bucky的报名表看了看，抬头透过眼镜打量了他一下，Bucky不自在的舔了舔嘴唇。

“这里有张课程表，红色字体的是必修课，黑色字体的是选修课，选修课必须选两门，填好后交给我，下周开始就可以上课了。”老师一副例行公事的口吻，递给Bucky一张课程表。

Bucky拿着表格看了半天，必修课那一栏里写着：AO生理知识学，婴幼儿教育学，家庭应急情况处理知识，热潮期的应对方法…这都他妈的是什么？Bucky忍不住在心里骂了句脏话，看到最后一栏时，Bucky眼前一亮——AO关系学，短短的一行字，好像包含了很多东西，Bucky表示对这门课非常感兴趣，大概就是如何分析一个alpha的心理吧，听起来真不错，Bucky默默点头。

至于选修课，Bucky选了园艺和烹饪，像其他的课程比如礼仪，乐器，古典文学，都是他从小就受到过的教育，完全没必要浪费时间了。

交上了报名表，Bucky感觉心里的一块大石头终于落地了。

 

这一周在Bucky的期盼中缓慢又平静的度过，这期间两人煲过多少电话粥就不说了，总之终于到了可以见面的周末。

Bucky早早的就穿戴整齐的等在了家门口，Steve的车子远远的开过来，稳稳的停在他的身边，他下车帮Bucky打开了车门。

Steve今天穿了一身墨绿色的军装，举手投足对Bucky来说都是致命的迷人，他开车的样子帅极了，一路上，Bucky不知偷看了他多少眼。

Bucky不停的跟他讲这一周发生在他身上的事，Steve就一直微笑着听着，两人接触的多了，自然不像第一次那么紧张，彼此之间只剩下暧昧的空气。

 

歌剧院里的舞台已经拉开帷幕，两人坐在台下认真地看着。关于《三个火枪手》，Steve之前只看过小说，却不知道那些动人心弦的台词由演员说出来时是那么的令人动容。

当D'Artagnan为所爱做出决定时，他能感觉到手中的Bucky的掌心传来握紧的力度。

Steve侧头看了看坐在旁边的Bucky，舞台上投影灯的光芒照亮了他的脸颊——这个明亮的，让他一见钟情的omega，一瞬间，168个小时的思念涌上心头，如果可以拥有他，是不是可以缓解这思念的苦楚？

也许是音乐的气氛太好，Steve做了一个大胆的决定，他轻轻低下头，小声在Bucky的耳边说：

“Bucky，你愿意和我交往吗？”

Bucky觉得自己这会儿一定是出了幻觉，谁叫歌剧院这么大，舞台上的音乐又那么好听，不然他怎么会听到Steve说要和他交往？

他侧过头看着Steve，才确定对方的视线也在他身上，他的手掌还包在对方的掌心里，可以清楚的感受到对方带给他的温度。

Steve的眼神坚定，仿佛在告诉Bucky他在等着他的回答。

Bucky突然眉眼弯弯的笑了，他把头靠在Steve的肩膀上，轻声说：“好啊，我愿意。”

 

第四章 完 

 

第五章

【初吻】

晚上六点，Bucky家的电话又响了，坐在茶几边的Mary刚要接电话，却被Barnes妈妈制止了。

“去喊你哥哥来接，我确定这是找他的。”

“你干嘛这么确定，万一是Jack打给我的呢？”Mary委屈地说，凭什么就不能是自己的未婚夫打来的啊。

“我确定，隔着电话就能闻到那股信息素的味儿。”Barnes妈妈淡然的说。

Mary翻了个白眼，谈起恋爱的哥哥堪比青春期的小omega，她冲楼上Bucky的书房喊了一声：“哥哥！快接电话！”然后就看见Bucky急匆匆的从书房里跑出来，跌跌撞撞地冲进卧室里。

Bucky最近对电话的铃声很敏感，因为Steve下班之后都会打电话给他，他们不能每天见面，Steve要上班，自己现在也要上课，所以电话成了二人缓解思念的唯一途径。

他平息了一下呼吸，拿起电话，尽量让自己的声音听起来不至于那么欣喜若狂。

“喂，你好。”

“你好，我是Steve，请问Bucky在吗？”电话那边是Steve充满磁性又温暖的声音。

“他一直在等着你的电话。”Bucky俏皮地说。

电话另一边的Steve忍不住笑了，最近打电话都是Bucky接的，他甚至真的有点相信Bucky是在电话前等着他了。

“所以，现在是在忙什么？”Steve温柔地问。

“嗯，看书呗。”

“噢，是什么书，可以给我讲讲吗？”

“是学习的书，我现在在上社区课嘛。”Bucky说着，一手夹着电话，一手抱过一个枕头，在沙发上找了个舒服的姿势窝进去。

Steve虽然没和哪个omega深度接触过，但关于omega课程还是了解一点的，不过以Bucky的年纪早该毕业了才是，怎么还在上课呢？

“你不是应该毕业了吗，为什么还在上课？”Steve好奇地问。

Bucky脸一红，总不能说我是担心哪天你跟我求婚而我又没有准备好才去上课的吧，他犹豫了一会，说：“因为我之前…还没想过要结婚的问题嘛！”这样说好像跟他心里的想法没什么区别。

这回换电话另一边的Steve心里小小的兴奋了一下——Bucky一定是因为我才去上课的，世界真美好。

“你是在社区中心上课吗？”Steve向Bucky确认了一下，社区中心离Steve上班的地方非常近，omega学校就设在里面。

“对呀，每天都要到下午五点钟才能放学呢。”Bucky一想起来早八晚五的课程就烦躁，平时自由惯了的他哪受得了这样强度的学习生活。

“那我每天接你放学好不好？正好可以顺路送你回家呀。”Steve听到Bucky下课的时间和他下班的时间一样，忍不住提议，省得两个人总要到周末才有时间见一面。

“这样会不会太麻烦你了？”Bucky的内心已经欢呼雀跃，但他又不好意思太折腾Steve。

“不会的，我们正好顺路呀。”Steve继续说服Bucky。

“嗯，那好吧。”Bucky假装为难地答应了。

“那就说定了，以后每天我都去学校接你放学。”Steve很开心，以后每天都可以见到他的Bucky了，聊到这他看了下时间，也不早了，他跟Bucky说：“好了，你也早点休息吧，我们明天见。”

“明天见，Steve。”

挂了电话，Bucky简直兴奋的要笑出声来，他在地毯上打了个滚，差点滚进床底下，看来以后上课都不会那么无聊了。

友情提示Steve家距离Bucky家相反方向2.7公里，但恋爱中的人依然会觉得这很“顺路”。

 

omega新娘课的基础课程是ABO生理知识学，作为一个经历过三次发情期的大龄omega，Bucky对这些多少还是了解一点的，但仅限于omega方面，对alpha和beta他还是一无所知。

生理学老师是一个名叫Colin的男性omega，虽然年轻但看起来很有气势，在课堂上又很温和，Bucky很喜欢他，上他的课时总是听得很认真。

Bucky的同学都是十二三岁的孩子，所以坐在教室里的他特别显眼，Colin老师也特别关心他，毕竟一个大龄omega要面对的压力太多了。

今天的课程是——关于omega的热潮期及alpha信息素的必要性。

当老师讲到alpha对他标记的omega有绝对控制权时，一个女孩子突然举手问：

“老师，什么叫绝对控制权？”

Colin老师很喜欢回答孩子们的问题，他放下书思考了一下说：“就是以后你们和你们的alpha相处时，不可以用恶劣的态度反抗或顶撞他们，也不能对其他alpha表现出好感。”

“老师，如果我们这么做了会有什么后果？”小女孩依依不饶地追问。

“嗯…”老师思考了一下用什么样的回答能让这些未经世事的小孩子们接受，“就是，这些行为容易激发他们的原始本能。”

“老师，什么叫原始本能？”另一个小女孩也加入求知大军。

小女孩的问题似乎激起了Colin老师不好的回忆，他眼神严肃的说：“就是他们的绝对压制，占有欲甚至还有攻击性！”老师越说越激动：“别看那些alpha追求你们的时候又绅士又有风度，其实他们骨子里都是一样的…！”

听了老师的话，课堂里的孩子们的脸上都浮现出又震惊又恐惧的神色，特别是Bucky，他已经开始忍不住脑补充满占有欲和攻击性的Steve是什么样子了。

孩子们开始议论纷纷的说：“alpha好恐怖，我们不要结婚了！”

Colin老师这才发现自己有些失态了，他赶忙尴尬的解释：“可是他们大部分的时间都是很好的，只要你们不反抗他们，他们都是很温柔的。特别是你们以后要经历发情期的时候，就知道一个alpha有多重要了。”

“老师，发情很痛苦吗？”一个小男孩怯生生的问。他的话音刚落，全教室的目光都投射到了Bucky的身上。

“你、你们都看我干吗啊！”被大家盯的心发慌的Bucky急忙辩解。

Colin老师一头冷汗，无奈的说：“你们不要看他，我来告诉你们。”等孩子们的目光回到他的身上，老师接着说：“我们omega在十五岁左右会经历第一次发情期，之后会在每年春天出现一次，一次大约一周时间，初期的反应是饥饿和嗜睡，因为在发情期的前三天omega是不需要进食和休息的，这时候就需要我们的alpha通过结合来帮助我们度过这段时间。我相信你们都会在这个时候遇到你们心仪的alpha的。”老师笑着说。

“那要是没遇到怎么办？”又有学生提问题了。

“如果没有订婚对象或结婚对象，可以暂时向政府申请抑制剂，不过只能起到轻微缓解的作用。”

“抑制剂好吃吗？”刚才那个小男孩又提问了，这个问题刚说完，大家又集体看向Bucky。

“你们…你们又看我干吗！？那东西没味儿！”Bucky气急败坏的说。

同学们都用特别同情的眼光看着Bucky。

 

好容易熬到了下课，Bucky气鼓鼓的背着书包从学校里走出来，看到等在校门口的Steve的车才露出笑容。

Steve一直瞪大眼睛盯着走出来的人群，生怕错过了Bucky的身影，这下终于看到了人群里的他，Steve赶忙下车冲他招了招手。

“快看，是美国队长！”一个孩子惊奇的声音响起，人群唰的一声把目光投向了Steve。

“真的是他！”

“哇，真人好帅。”

孩子们都围上来，想让他们心中的英雄给自己签个名，Steve只好一一满足他们。

Bucky嘴撅得老高，忍不住走过去把孩子们都轰走：“走开走开，你们离我的男朋友都远点！”Bucky说这话的时候简直又骄傲又神气，特别是人群里还有上课时同情他的同学们。

Steve觉得他的样子又可爱又迷人，只是宠爱的看着他，并回身打开车门示意他上车。

一路上Bucky都没怎么说话，这让Steve不知道他哪里不开心了。

“怎么了？有什么心事要跟我说说吗？”Steve关心地问。

“我的同学…他们都觉得我这个年纪还没有一个alpha太可怜了。”Bucky委屈地说。

“可是你现在有我了不是吗？”Steve一边开车，一边腾出一只手握了一下Bucky的手掌。

Bucky被Steve的话激起了内心的一丝甜蜜，但他还是假装不高兴的说：“还有你刚才为什么对那些孩子那么好。”

“因为我很喜欢小孩子的，Bucky不喜欢吗？”Steve好奇地问。

“其实我也挺喜欢小孩子的。”Bucky不好意思的笑了笑，喜欢小孩子的Steve让Bucky觉得他是个很温柔的人。

 

到了Bucky家门口，Steve下车帮Bucky打开了车门，Bucky从车子里跳出来，和Steve面对面站着。

“谢谢你送我回家，Steve，你明天还回来吧？”Bucky有些期待地说。

“我每天都会去接你，我保证。”Steve认真地承诺，又补充了一句：“风雨无阻。”

Bucky满意的笑了，突然踮起脚尖在Steve的左边脸亲了一下，然后蹦蹦跳跳的跑回了家，拉开大门的时候，他回头对已经呆了的Steve说：“明天见，Steve。”说完，他就跑进了家门。

Steve站在路边，摸着左半边脸傻笑了几下，他很享受Bucky主动给他的各种各样亲昵的小动作，同时又有些受宠若惊，他的omega恋人，就像一颗草莓口味的奶糖，总是给他各种甜蜜的惊喜。

 

Steve真的说到做到了，他每天都会按时接Bucky回家，每次分开，他都会得到Bucky的一个亲吻或者一个拥抱，这几乎要成为Steve每天最期待的事情了。

差不多过了一个月，这天赶上了镇上的植树节，不管是学校还是企业都放假半天。

Steve就早早开车去学校接Bucky，今天的天气实在不错，两个人的心情都跟晴朗的天空一般美好，在经过一片草地时，Bucky提议他们可以去散散步，反正时间还早。Steve也同意了。

Bucky今天穿着白色的外套和卡其色的裤子，映衬着绿色的草地显得特别的好看。Steve眼睛都快把他盯出了个洞。

两人肩并肩的走着，Bucky突然抬头和Steve的视线撞了个正着。

“你干嘛看我？”Bucky假装奇怪地问。

“没什么，就是想看你。”Steve诚实地说。

Bucky露出了坏坏的笑容，他突然想捉弄Steve一下，环顾了一下四周确定没有人，Bucky突然站在Steve面前，挡住了他的去路，仰起脸说：“那你吻我一下。”

Steve的心噗通跳了一下，Bucky的眼睛正期待地望着他，两人平时也会有亲吻的动作，大多是亲吻脸颊或额头，而且是以Bucky主动居多。

此时，Steve有些惊慌失措。眼前的Bucky像是赌气一般舔了舔嘴唇，继续瞪着Steve，说：“平时都是我亲你，这回该你了。”接着，Bucky像是故意一般，有意无意的散发着信息素。

本就被Bucky的话扰的心神不宁的Steve被这味道一撩拨更是一脑子的浆糊，一个alpha永远拒绝不了他心仪的omega，Steve突然上前抱住了Bucky的腰，把他拉进怀里，然后吻上了他的嘴唇。

起初两人只是唇贴着唇拥抱在一起，接着，Steve开始慢慢亲吻Bucky，散发着信息素回应他。

Bucky被这味道迷得软了双腿，他站不住似的往Steve怀里靠，一边和Steve亲吻一边发出轻微的呜咽声。

Steve更大力的拥紧了Bucky的身体，一手按住Bucky的头更深的吻下去，他伸出舌头舔了舔Bucky的嘴唇，Bucky就乖乖的张开嘴巴让他伸进舌头，两人的唇齿纠缠着，因为亲吻的过于激烈而发出啧啧的水声。

Steve的信息素似乎更加浓烈了，他更加霸道的一边咬着Bucky的下嘴唇一边吞吐着他的舌头。

这是他第一次这么认真的亲吻一个omega，Bucky的味道让他发狂，他甚至有些失去理智，不满足只亲吻Bucky的嘴唇，他开始吻上Bucky的脸颊，下巴和脖子，一路亲吻着，直到Bucky后颈的信息素腺，在那上面来回的舔弄。

此时，Bucky早已瘫软了身体，只会无意识的回应Steve的动作，他完全支撑不住自己的身体，两人抱在一起滚到了草丛里。

Steve发狂的对着Bucky的信息素腺又舔又咬，双手不老实的拉扯着Bucky的衣服，直到他的脖子整个露了出来，甚至露出一大片麦色的胸口。

Bucky此时的大脑一片空白，他本想捉弄一下Steve，现在好像变成自己被捉弄了。不过现在什么都不重要了，他在Steve的怀里，被心爱的alpha爱抚着。

Steve整个压在Bucky的身上，脑中只有占有Bucky这一个想法，他的手抚摸着Bucky的后腰，然后在衣服下摆伸了进去，不断轻抚着他的后背，嘴唇也不停的亲吻着Bucky的脖子，在上面吸出一个吻痕。

直到一个信号让Steve找回了理智——他发现自己硬了，勃起的下体正昂扬的顶着Bucky的大腿。

天，他在做什么，Bucky的脖子已经被他舔的又红又肿，差一点他就对着那里的信息素腺咬下去了。

他怎么能这么对心爱的omega呢！怎么能不经对方允许就标记他！

此时Bucky还在他怀里无意识的哼哼，麦色的胸膛就这么明晃晃的露在他眼前，两只手还攀着他的肩膀不肯放开。

Steve拿出打仗时从身上挖子弹也不会呼痛的毅力从Bucky身上爬了起来，他不能在这种情况下占有Bucky，他爱他，绝对不能这样伤害他。

他抱起Bucky，颤抖着手指帮Bucky整理好衣服，系纽扣时尽量不去触碰Bucky诱人的肌肤。

Bucky被Steve的动作弄得清醒了许多。

“怎么了Steve，为什么停下来？”Bucky说话时才发现自己的嗓音有些沙哑，却难掩声线里浓浓的失望。

“抱歉，Bucky，但是我们不能在这里…”Steve正说着，他们发现远处有几个人经过，Bucky这才觉得有些不好意思。

Steve帮Bucky整理好衣服，又抱着他在他的额头上亲吻了一下，才拉着他重新回到车子里。

一路上，两人都对刚才的事有些不好意思，但他们却觉得彼此的心更近了。

毕竟这是一个愉快的初吻不是吗？

第五章 完

 

第六章

【夜不归宿】上

Bucky在社区学校学习了三个月，终于可以参加他最感兴趣的课程了——《AO关系学》

当初看到课程的标题时，他就觉得这门课充满了神秘感与高要求，他猜这大概是教他们如何精确分析一个alpha的心理并掌握拿下对方方法的神奇课程。

只是他一直很奇怪，课程有写出来，却一直没安排大家上课。直到今天，学校才下发了开课通知。

上午，Bucky按照课程表的指示来到了指定的教室，发现教室里只有十几个人，都是年纪相对大一些的omega，虽然同学们都不认识，但不用跟小孩子们一起上课了，确实让他轻松很多。

上课铃声响过，一位气质很高雅的女士面带笑容的走了进来，她看起来不年轻，却十分的有活力。

老师一进来，就和大家打招呼：“同学们你们好，我是你们这门课程的老师，你们可以叫我Emma，那么为了让我可以认识你们，我先来点一下名。”老师的声音很温和很好听，这让Bucky对她好感倍增。

看了一下手里的表格，老师的眉头突然皱了起来。她抬头扫视了一下教室，然后问：“哪位是James·Barnes同学？”

“我…”Bucky不知道发生了什么事，颤颤巍巍的把手举了起来。

“我看表格上写的信息是你还没有订婚是吗？”

“额…是的……”但是我有男朋友，Bucky在心里补充。

听到Bucky的回答，Emma老师的表情变得严肃，她突然从教室里走出去，她必须要找校长问问清楚，学校竟然安排未订婚的omega参加这门课，实在是太不负责任了。

推开校长办公室的门，Emma老师大步推门走进去，她是学校里最被尊重的老师，自然有出入校长办公室的特权。

“为什么会有一个没被标记的omega学员出现在我的课堂里呢？没有经历的omega怎么接受这样的课程？”Emma老师进门直接质问校长，她似乎很生气。

“是关于James·Barnes吗？”校长一听就猜到了是谁。

“没错！虽然他经历过发情，但没经历过结合不是吗？”

“Emma老师，关于这件事我们考虑过，但James·Barnes同学已经18岁了还没有订婚对象，我们觉得有可能是他对吸引alpha的方式了解的太少造成的，才破例安排他来上课。”校长说的头头是道，却并没有打动Emma。

“可是，这种教育方式，就像让一个青春期的孩子直接接触成人文化一样，万一起到反效果怎么办？”

“但是他已经18岁了，如果今年他再不毕业，顺利找到合适的对象，政府就要强制为他征婚了，我们必须为每一个omega考虑不是吗？”确实，让每一个omega都能幸福的结婚是社区学校的宗旨。

“好吧，但我必须确定这也是Barnes同学本人的意思，如果他表现出一点反感的情绪，我都会把他请出教室。”Emma老师说完，又大步走了出去。

 

Bucky对老师询问过自己是否订婚之后就突然离开的行为表示一头雾水，难道上这门课还必须要订过婚不成，现在Bucky对这门课更加感兴趣了。

Emma老师回到教室第一件事就是来到Bucky面前，老师的表情很严肃，这让Bucky不免有些小紧张，他偷偷抬眼看着眼前的女老师。

“James·Barnes同学，我问你，你知道你现在要上什么课吗？”老师虽然严肃，但开口说话时却异常的温和。

Bucky心想：“我怎么可能不知道，拜托这门课我期盼好久了唉，我猜估计就是搞定alpha一百式之类的，肯定的，我相信自己的直觉。”

“嗯，我知道。”Bucky点了点头。

“那你愿意学习这门课程吗？”老师关切地问。

“嗯，我愿意。”Bucky心想开什么玩笑，我都盼这门课盼多久了你们谁也别想把我赶出这间教室，想到这里，Bucky又把屁股往凳子上狠狠的坐了坐，示意自己坚定的决心。

“那…虽然你没有订婚，但你现在有合适的交往对象吗？”老师还不死心的劝导。

“嗯嗯，我有固定的交往对象，我们已经在一起三个月了。”而且我很爱他，最后一句是Bucky心里想的，一想到Steve，Bucky的身上就飘出了粉红小泡泡。

看到Bucky如此决心，老师也只好尊重他的想法，她回到讲台上准备上课。

大家自我介绍以后，Bucky才发现教室里的其他同学全都是订过婚的omega了。

在那个时候，每个omega都会在他们发情的前期和心仪的对象订婚，订婚后他们会进行咬痕结合，等到正式结婚后的第一年发情期才会进行成结结合。

之后，老师给每个人都发了一本图册。Bucky拿到图册后，看到封面标题时瞪大了眼睛——《论信息素对性爱的辅助作用及omega性爱技巧》

啪的一声，Bucky猛的把书翻过来扣在桌面上，书本撞击桌面的声响引起同学们的注意。

“怎么了James？”Emma老师急忙关切地问，这个大龄omega真的很让她担心。

“没…没事…桌上有虫子！”Bucky赶紧扯了个谎掩饰了过去。

同学们四处张望了一下，教室里连个蚊子都没有。

“我…我已经把它拍死了！”Bucky又补充了一句，然后赶紧低下头，希望大家不要再注意到他。

老师开始很正经的上课，她先让每个同学描述了一下自己被标记的过程，当然，到Bucky的时候是跳过去的。

虽然大家讲的都很羞涩，但Bucky听得还是张大了嘴巴。

“第一次的时候我很害怕，但他真的很温柔。”

“被咬的时候很疼，但因为是他所以我觉得很安心。”

“我已经要晕倒了，所以什么都不记得了。”

…………………………

同学们全讲完的时候，Bucky已经要把脸埋在桌子上了，等到后面老师讲到各种性爱技巧的时候，Bucky觉得自己在听外星语，他真的很想举手说：“老师你在说什么我一个字也听不懂。”

但同学们却都一个个很感兴趣的样子，恨不得马上回家用到自己的alpha身上。

整堂课Bucky都在煎熬中度过。

 

放学的时候，Steve依然准时准点的出现在Bucky的学校门口，没一会，他就看见一个大番茄从大门里走了出来。

Bucky默默的上了车，却一直没说话，看起来很没精神的样子，他奇怪的反应让Steve很担忧，他不知道Bucky是身体不舒服还是有什么心事。

“Bucky？今天学校上了什么课？”Steve想用说话缓和一下气氛。

“没…”一听Steve提到上课，Bucky更没精神了，嘀咕了一句算应付过去。

“怎么了Bucky？身体不舒服吗？”Steve奇怪的问。

此时Bucky觉得自己正在无法控制的把上课时看到的图片替换成Steve和自己的脸……

看Bucky不说话，Steve突然把车停在路边，这个平时一直古灵精怪的小恋人突然这么安静，他的内心无比的担忧。

“Bucky，怎么了？谁欺负你了？还是身体不舒服”Steve拉住Bucky的手。

一瞬间，车里似乎能听到Bucky的脸吱吱燃烧的声音。

“我…没事，就是上课太累了。”Bucky眼神飘忽了一下，找了个借口。

Steve不死心，又摸了摸Bucky的脸颊和额头，想确定他真的没事。

“你的脸怎么这么烫？是不是发烧了？我送你去医院！”Steve被Bucky皮肤上传来的高温一惊，以为他生病了。

“哎！我真没事！我自己的身体我知道！我想回家！”Bucky有点不耐烦了，Steve的关心反而让他更心烦意乱，他现在只想赶紧回家。

Steve拗不过他，只好开车送他回家，刚到Bucky家门口，车子还没停稳呢，Bucky就从车子里跳出去，头也不回的跑回家了。

Bucky的反常行为让Steve觉得很奇怪，平时话超多的Bucky头一次这么沉默，而且最主要的是，今天居然没有亲亲……

 

回到家后的Bucky就把自己反锁进房间，他躺在床上不能控制地回想老师讲的内容，然后脑海中不断浮现出Steve的脸。

“啊————”Bucky拿枕头盖住头，拜托自己不要再想了，Bucky觉得脑子要爆炸了，这个可怜的大龄omega，他感觉自己的人生仿佛被开启了一个新的领域……

幸好这门课一个月只有一堂，如果再连续上个几堂，他真不敢保证自己能对Steve做出什么事来。

 

之后的几天Steve一直在担忧他的恋人，虽然第二天开始Bucky就变得正常多了，但却减少了和他的肢体接触，有时候Steve主动靠近他，他还会往后躲。

Steve想，也许是Bucky最近学习压力太大了，他想带Bucky出去散散心，两人确实也很久没有约过会了。

 

周五的时候，Steve送Bucky回家，在Bucky刚要下车时，Steve叫住了他：

“Bucky，明天你有安排吗？”

“没有啊，怎么了。”

“我记得你跟我说过你最喜欢骑马了，明天我带你去马场怎么样？”

一听说可以骑马Bucky兴奋的瞪大了眼睛，自从上学以后他已经好久没去过马场了，一想到可以骑着马驰骋在草原上的感觉他就觉得很激动。

“真的吗！那明天我们几点出发？”Bucky眼睛都亮了起来。

“十点钟吧，我来接你，你准备好你要带的东西就好了。”看Bucky这么开心，Steve觉得自己的建议没错。

Bucky大笑着扑倒Steve身上，亲吻了一下他的脸颊。嗯，现在Steve更加确定自己的建议十分明智了。

第二天是个超级晴朗的好天气，明亮的阳光堪比Bucky此刻的心情，Steve却只顾欣赏穿着骑马装的Bucky，他本就身材修长，高筒靴和黑色的小斗篷让他看起来既活力又带着点可爱。

Bucky以前经常来这间马场玩耍，他一路上都在兴奋地给Steve讲他是如何学会骑马，并和这里的一匹枣红色小公马成为了好朋友，他还给它起名叫KIKI。

“啊！KIKI我好想你！！”Bucky一看见马场主把那匹小红马牵出来，就忍不住扑上去，KIKI仿佛也认出了Bucky，不断用头蹭着Bucky的脸。

看着可爱的Bucky，Steve除了在一边傻笑已经想不起来做第二个表情了。

Steve挑了一匹白色的成年马，他之前在军队里接受过骑兵训练，对马匹很挑剔，能一眼看出来哪匹是良马，马场主也对Steve的眼光很佩服，这匹7岁的英国纯血马原来可是在军队里服役过的，因为战争结束骑兵团解散才退役到这间马场。

Bucky熟练地翻身上马，动作又利落又帅气，驾着缰绳向前跑了两步，之后他得意的回头看了看身后的Steve，得到对方赞赏的眼神。

Steve也翻身上马，赶上Bucky，两人骑着马慢慢的散步。

KIKI似乎很喜欢旁边这匹高大的白马，总是呼着气把头靠近对方。

“你看，KIKI好像很喜欢你的马哎。”Bucky像是发现了什么好玩的事似的说。

“是啊，也许他们想做朋友。”

“给你的马也起个名字吧，KIKI叫KIKI，他就叫Coco吧！”Bucky一拍手，就这么决定了，Coco却不满意被起了个这么幼稚的名字，开始仰头抗议。

但是抗议无效，Steve拍了拍Coco的脖子，让他安静下来。

“Steve，我们来赛马吧，看是KIKI跑的快，还是Coco跑得快，谁先到前面的树林谁就赢了。”Bucky提议。

“好啊。”Steve宠爱地看着Bucky。

突然，Bucky猛的夹了一下马肚子，KIKI就冲了出去。

“你还没喊开始啊！”Steve在后面喊。

“已经开始啦！”Bucky远远的抛下一句话。

这个喜欢耍无赖的小家伙，Steve笑着摇了摇头，也骑着马追上去。

KIKI虽然是匹好马，但还是比不上Coco优良的血统，没一会，Steve就追上了Bucky，但他故意没让Coco超过他，Bucky以微弱的优势先到达了树林边界。

“哈哈，我赢了！”Bucky得意的骑着马转过来看着Steve，一副得意的坏笑。

“是啊，Bucky真厉害。”Steve宠爱的称赞他。

Coco和KIKI似乎一起翻了个白眼，恋爱中的人类真是愚蠢。

 

此时已经到了下午，太阳最炙热的时候，两人从马匹上下来，牵着马沿着树林边界散了会步，Bucky觉得好热，就脱下了斗篷放在KIKI身上，只穿了一件白色的衬衫。

“Steve，我们去树林里散散步好不好，外面好热。”Bucky被太阳晒得实在受不了了，他看着阴凉的树林好想进去乘乘凉。

这片树林很浓密，里面布满各种大叶植物和叫不上名字的花丛，很美也很神秘，但Steve想他们只在外围的地方散步也不会有什么危险，便答应了Bucky。

他们把两匹马拴在一棵树上，手牵着手到树林里散步。

Bucky看这里的一切都很新奇，一会摸摸粗壮的树干，一会捏捏路边的树叶。Steve却牢牢的抓着他的手，生怕他走丢了。

“Steve，你看这花好漂亮。”“哇，那边还有松鼠！”“Steve！那个是啄木鸟吗？”Bucky看什么都好奇，一直叽叽喳喳的，没办法，以前跟爸爸来的时候，他是绝对不允许自己进这片林子的。

时间过得很快，两人不知不觉走的有点远了，林子里面越来越暗，Steve有些担心了。

“Bucky，我们回去吧，不能再往里走了，不然会迷路的。”

Bucky点了点头，林子里越来越黑，他确实也有点害怕了，忍不住向Steve身边靠近，而Steve抱着他的肩膀往外走。

这时，头顶上空传来轰隆隆的打雷声，一片林鸟惊得飞了起来，发出翅膀扇动的声音。紧接着林子里传来不断回响的回音。

“要下雨了。”Steve说，原来林子里变暗是因为天阴了。

话音刚落，倾盆大雨便从天而降，两人被淋了个湿透，Steve只好先拉着Bucky在一片大叶子下避雨。

周围又黑又冷，Bucky忍不住紧紧抱住Steve，他开始懊恼自己的贪玩，不然两人也不会被困在这里。

“你很冷吗？”Steve感到了Bucky的颤抖。

“嗯，Steve，我们今天会不会要在这里露宿啊？”Bucky有点害怕。

“别担心，等雨停了就好了，树林和草原上经常会出现阵雨，很快就会过去的。”Steve安慰Bucky，而Bucky却觉得Steve懂得好多。

果然没一会，雨就小了很多，可Bucky依然觉得很冷，Steve的衣服也湿透了，抱着Bucky也没办法帮他取暖。

他只好解开衣扣，露出胸膛，然后把Bucky紧紧裹进怀里。

Steve的初衷只是想帮Bucky取暖而已，但后面的情况好像有点失控了。

紧紧贴在Steve火热的胸膛上的Bucky此时脑中一片空白，然后，他突然想起了前些天上的课上的一副图片，那个alpha就是这么抱着他的omega的。

慢慢的，Bucky把双手环上Steve的腰…

Steve觉得怀里的Bucky已经不再颤抖了，接着他感觉到Bucky在亲他的下巴，他低头查看的时候，正仰着脸的Bucky正好吻到了他的嘴唇。

“Bucky，别这样…”看着Bucky有点迷乱的眼神，Steve知道他有反应了——因为刚才他担心Bucky害怕，释放了一些安慰性的信息素，但现在似乎也起了点别的作用。

“Steve…”Bucky软软的叫了一声恋人的名字，继续一下一下吻着Steve的脖子和下巴。

该死的信息素，Steve觉得大脑有些混沌，怀里的Bucky好香，他也忍不住回吻着他，他低头含住了Bucky的嘴唇，舔弄着，吮吸着。

Bucky已经把手环上了他的脖子，张开嘴巴让Steve侵犯他的口腔。

被意乱情迷的吻着，Bucky发出像小动物一般的呼噜声，一边扭动着身体想脱掉湿漉漉的衬衫，他想和Steve肌肤接触。

Steve已经先他一步行动了，他解开Bucky的衬衫，从脖子吻到胸口，吻到乳头时，还伸出舌头来回的舔弄了一下。

一股奇怪的感觉从Bucky的体内散发出来，他感觉大腿根又酸又软，后穴深处一阵收缩，紧接着感觉下体不受控制得有液体流出，裤子里湿热湿热的。

“Steve，我好难受。”Bucky带着哭腔说

这时，Steve有些清醒了，他克制自己继续爱抚Bucky的身体，带着喘息关切的问：“怎么了，是太冷了吗？”

“不冷，我浑身都难受。”Bucky的眼眶都有些红了，他扭动着身子，使劲往Steve怀里靠，“你抱着我，求你了。”

Steve紧紧抱着Bucky，就差把他揉进怀里。

这时雨已经停了，随即而来的是雨后的低温，Steve怕Bucky感冒，赶紧把他打横抱起来，大步向树林外面走去。

KIKI和Coco也被大雨浇的湿透，看见两位主人从树林里走了出来，都敲打着蹄子表示高兴。

Steve抱着Bucky骑到Coco身上，另一只手牵着KIKI的缰绳，他要赶紧把Bucky带回去，毕竟穿着湿衣服是很容易生病的。

第六章 完

 

第七章

【夜不归宿】下

Steve和Bucky走出树林时，才发现外面的天色已经很晚了，大地像被雨水浸泡过一般，两匹马在泥泞的草地上深一脚浅一脚的前行，好容易回到马场，泥水都埋没到了马匹的膝盖。

一路的颠簸，Bucky已经冷的不行，幸好这间马场有附带的宾馆，是专门为远途来游玩的宾客准备的。Steve想他至少要先带Bucky去休息一下。

他们一走进宾馆大厅，就有侍者迎了上来：“你好两位先生，请问两位需要入住吗？”

“是的，我们只要一间房间休息一下。”

“恐怕两位先生今晚要留宿了，我们刚刚得到消息，前面的大路已经被刚才那场大雨冲毁了，要到明早才能修好。”侍者无奈的说。

Bucky有些担忧的看了一眼Steve，可这也是没办法的事情，Steve安慰他说：“看来我们只能住下了，等一下给你家里打个电话说明一下情况吧。”

“很抱歉先生，恐怕两位也没办法打电话了，刚才那场暴雨不仅冲毁了大路，连电话线也没能幸免。”侍者继续用无奈的语气说道。

这下可出乎了Steve的意料，自己倒没什么，Bucky就这么失踪一宿的话，他家人会很担心吧。

“阿嚏——”Bucky重重的打了个喷嚏，打断了Steve的思路，算了，至少先让Bucky把湿衣服换下来吧。

“请帮我们准备两间房间好吗？”Steve对侍者说。

“很抱歉，因为暴雨入住的宾客很多，所以现在只有一间双人房了。”

“......”沉默了一会儿，Steve扶额道：“一间就一间吧。”

拿了钥匙和门牌卡后，Steve带Bucky来到他们的房间，还好这里布置的精致整洁，Bucky应该会住的习惯。

Steve让Bucky先去洗澡换衣服，趁Bucky洗澡的时候，他换上了客房里准备好的睡衣，然后把他们的湿衣服交给侍者拿去清洗。

Steve观察了一下房间，双人大床旁边有一条长沙发，他可以在这里凑合睡一宿，明天一早再送Bucky回家和他父母好好解释一下。

正当Steve做好打算时，浴室的门打开了。

Bucky穿着浴袍走了出来，可能是冲了热水的缘故，小脸红扑扑的，洗过的头发被干毛巾擦得蓬蓬的。

Steve不自觉的吞了吞口水，Bucky的浴袍是不是太短了，两条大长腿明晃晃的刺激着他的视觉。

“你要洗吗？”Bucky问。

“…”Steve沉默。

“我问你要洗吗？”发现Steve在发呆，Bucky提高了声调。

“啊？哦…”Steve站起来，机械的进了浴室，经过Bucky身边时，他甚至能感受到Bucky皮肤的温度带着水蒸气撩拨过他的身体。

Bucky真的太累了，Steve一进浴室，他就大字型扑到了床上，毫无形象的在床上翻滚了两圈，偶尔在外面过夜也不错，被这种新奇感觉笼罩的Bucky早就忘记明天回家怎么和父母解释的问题了。

浴室里传来水声，Bucky知道Steve在洗澡，等一下，这里只有一张床，难道一会儿Steve要和他一起睡？？

啊————Bucky差点叫出声，居然这么快就要和喜欢的人同床共枕了，万一他把自己这样那样了怎么办！？Bucky突然觉得好兴奋，不对是好害羞，不对应该是好害怕才对啊！

Bucky内心正纠结的时候，Steve擦着头发走了出来，睡衣的扣子整整齐齐的系到了领口那一枚。他径自走到沙发上坐下，然后跟Bucky说：“快睡觉吧，我睡沙发就行。”

等一下！剧情的发展不应该是这样的！

“为什么要睡沙发，床够大啊。”Bucky有点不满意的说。

“我…我睡沙发就行。”Steve不敢抬头看Bucky，又坚定的说了一句。

“那，要不我睡沙发吧，那个沙发那么小，你不习惯吧。”Bucky看了一眼挤在沙发上看起来可怜巴巴的Steve，提议他们换一下。

“没关系的，我怎么能让我喜欢的人睡沙发呢，快休息吧，明早我还要送你回家呢。”Steve温柔的说

听了这句话，Bucky脸一红，只好乖乖躺下盖好被子。

“晚安Bucky。”

“晚安Steve。”

说完，Steve关了灯。

房间里陷入了一片黑暗，只有月光顺着窗帘的缝隙投映进来。

Bucky怎么也睡不着，不远处传来Steve平稳的呼吸声，他应该是睡了吧。望着天花板，Bucky开始胡思乱想起来。

Emma老师上课的内容开始不断在他的脑海里回放，他记得老师讲过要如何巧妙的利用信息素去吸引一个alpha，Bucky无法控制的想象自己在勾引Steve，发情时才有的饥渴感觉此时竟再次涌上心头。

他悄悄的把手指放进嘴里，想象和Steve舌吻的感觉，另一只手滑进两腿之间轻轻揉搓着，心爱的人就在不远处熟睡，他居然就这样想着他自慰，这种感觉又羞耻又刺激。他在被子里翻腾来翻腾去，突然觉得这个老实又死板的男友真是严肃到无趣，两个人共处一室居然还睡得那么死，只有自己在这边难受。

“你怎么了？”背后突然响起Steve的声音，Bucky吓了一跳，赶紧抽出了手指

“没怎么…”Bucky背对着Steve闷闷的说

“你一直翻来覆去的，是不是换床睡不习惯？”床边传来下陷的重量，Steve在他旁边坐下来。

Bucky转过来，一脸委屈的说：“我睡不着…”

“为什么？”

“我一直担心你会突然扑上来…”Bucky继续委屈的说

Steve一惊，自己怎么会给Bucky留下这种印象，居然让他害怕到睡不着觉，他赶紧跟Bucky保证说：“你别害怕Bucky，我跟你保证，我绝对不会那么做的！”

没想到Bucky更委屈了，他哀怨的说：“这正是我担心的好不好…”

“啊？”Steve感觉自己实在猜不透Bucky的想法，可看Bucky失眠的样子又可怜到不行。

“那我陪你睡？”Steve用询问的口气提议。

“嗯！”Bucky点了点头。

Steve刚躺下来，Bucky就搂着他的脖子躺在他的肩膀上，这个姿势让他觉得Bucky就像一个小孩子，他也搂着Bucky，轻声在他耳边说：“睡吧Bucky。”

“唔…”Bucky哼哼了一声，把头往Steve的肩颈间挤了挤，Steve的味道让他觉得很安稳，刚才的不适似乎也没有了，渐渐的，一阵倦意袭来，Bucky发出了均匀的呼吸。

这下轮到Steve睡不着了，他不知道omega熟睡时会不会无意识的散发信息素，因为怀里的Bucky越来越香，让他忍不住想咬一口。

他猜大概是自己的鼻子离他的身体太近了，他轻轻地向另一边扭了扭头，生怕惊醒怀里的人，可似乎没什么用，这香味就在他的脑海里，刺激着他的感官，越来越清晰。

Bucky软软的手掌就贴着他的脖子，光裸的大腿此时正搭在他的胯骨上，距离他的老二就几厘米远。想到这，Steve硬了。

他不敢起身，Bucky好容易睡着了，他怕惊醒他，但下体的硬挺让他难受，于是他开始采用转移注意力大法，尽量忽视身下的反映。

他决定先想想昨天晚上吃了什么，好像是金枪鱼三明治，对对，那个金枪鱼三明治可真好吃，全麦面包片跟Bucky的皮肤一样柔软…等等！自己这是在想什么！

快想下一个，Steve决定想想昨天晚上看的电视节目，对了，昨天电视播了歌舞节目，那个穿红裙子跳舞的女舞者真美，想着想着，Steve脑海里的形象就变成了Bucky穿着大红裙子跳着大腿舞。

Steve感觉自己硬的更厉害了。

这时，Bucky无意识的动了动，滑下去的大腿正好擦到了Steve屹立不倒的老二，Steve投降了，他扭过头，嘴唇正好贴到Bucky的额头上，他想他只是亲亲他，这样应该没问题吧。

Bucky的额头凉凉的，Steve一下一下的亲吻着，饥渴无比又小心翼翼。

“唔…”Bucky被亲醒了，抬起迷蒙的双眼看着身上的Steve，他嘴唇微张，浴袍滑到肩膀上，敞开的衣襟一直露到平坦的小腹，甚至能看清上面一层淡淡的绒毛。

Steve突然吻上Bucky的嘴唇，把他压倒在床上，牙齿顶着他的嘴唇强迫他张开嘴，伸入舌头纠缠，Bucky顺从的接纳他，任由Steve变换着角度的侵犯着他的口腔。

Bucky被激烈的亲吻弄得清醒了好多，待Steve放开他，他轻轻呢喃了一声恋人的名字。

“Steve…”柔软的声调伴随着甜蜜的香气一起刺激着Steve的感官，alpha原始的占有欲被激发了出来，Steve像大型动物一样紧紧压住Bucky，让他无法挣脱，他不断亲吻Bucky的脸颊与下巴，在颚骨上来回的舔舐，想让身下的人沾染上自己的气味。

Bucky被Steve温柔又霸道的攻势弄得昏了头，他沦陷在Steve强烈的alpha信息素中，带着恐惧又惊喜的心情享受着Steve的爱抚。

Steve一边吻着Bucky的脖子一边吮吸出一个个吻痕，好像在打着自己的印记一般，顺着吻到了Bucky的锁骨，舌尖打着转舔舐着他的颈窝。

这里是Bucky的敏感区，他忍不住哼哼出声来，两条手臂无力的搭在Steve的背上，感受到对方炽热的舌尖正顺着锁骨舔到胸口再到敏感的乳头，Bucky的两个乳头已经完全站立起来，Steve张口含住了其中一只，一边咬一边吮吸，Bucky发出又痛又舒服的呻吟。

Steve扒掉了他碍事的睡袍，Bucky便整个人都光裸的躺在他的身下，他不安的扭动着身体，向Steve索要更多。

房间里的空气已经被两股信息素纠缠着占满了，Steve粗重的呼吸和Bucky急促的呻吟交织在一起，情色无比。

Bucky感觉下身十分空虚，在树林里的那种感觉又占据了身体，他感觉肠道里一股湿热的液体在不断往外流淌，omega体液的味道激发了Steve的兽性，他紧紧抱住Bucky，一只手不断揉捏着他的屁股和大腿，寻找那个味道的源头。

他硬的不行，阴茎顶着睡裤高高的，Bucky两腿大张在他的身侧，大腿根在他的腰间磨来磨去。

Bucky感觉很难受，身体的不满足让他开始带着哭腔的呻吟，Steve更急了，下体在Bucky的股间胡乱的顶着，Bucky能明显感觉到一个炽热的巨大物体隔着布料摩擦他的后穴。

因为被Steve狠狠的压制着，他的双手只能胡乱的抓着Steve后背上的睡衣，嘴里发出凌乱的呜咽声。

Steve觉得这声音让他心烦，他抱起Bucky，狠狠堵上他的嘴，用力吮吸他的嘴唇和舌头。

上下都被夹击着，未经人事的Bucky哪经得起这样的刺激，他尖叫了一声，肠道里分泌出大量的液体，从后穴里喷涌而出，打湿了Steve的裤子。

Bucky还不知道这是高潮，他只觉得灵魂要从体内被抽出了，他感觉天旋地转的，呼吸的空气全是Steve信息素的味道。

高潮后他的两条腿无力的抽搐着，后穴却更空虚了，Steve还在固执的用下体来回顶着他的股间和后穴，刚才只是后穴的高潮，现在Bucky觉得自己的阴茎也硬了起来。

急于发泄却又不想伤害身下人的Steve抱着Bucky在床上滚来滚去，Bucky的脸上，脖子，胸口全是Steve亲吻舔舐留下的口水，还有因为激情流下的汗水，整个人湿漉漉的。

这个可怜的大龄omega，被他的alpha玩弄的高潮迭起，娇喘连连，却没有一点满足的快感，反而更加饥渴到口干舌燥。

“Steve…快，我好难受…”Bucky也不知道该怎么做，他的脑子已经一片空白，浑身的血管好像有蚂蚁在爬，只有Steve触摸的地方才能舒服一些。

他可怜巴巴的喊着自己的alpha的名字，此时只有他才能解救自己。

Steve也很着急，他的睡衣都要被汗湿了，他把Bucky翻了过来，开始舔弄他的后颈，在他的信息素腺上又亲又咬

Bucky哭叫着呻吟，硬挺的阴茎压着柔软的床垫更加难受，他抓着身下的床单，本能的抬起屁股蹭Steve下体的热源。Steve意识到Bucky似乎喜欢这里，他整个人压在Bucky的背上，隔着睡裤蹭Bucky的股缝。

Bucky感觉自己的肠道里又分泌出大量的热液，在Steve吮吸他的信息素腺时，全身敏感的血液都集中到了下体，那股热液又一次从后穴喷涌而出，沿着Bucky的大腿流下来，身下的床单湿了一片。

第二次高潮后，Bucky已经彻底脱力了，他感觉意识在抽离，只能感觉到Steve炽热的身体还压在他身上。

 

这时，黑暗中传来了敲门声，惊醒了情欲中的Steve，看着身下一团凌乱的Bucky，他惊恐的从他身上爬起来，Bucky后颈的信息素腺处已经有几个牙印了，一想到刚才自己差点就标记了Bucky，Steve就很后怕。

Bucky对他的吸引力是致命的，总是诱惑着自己在无意识间做出什么伤害他的事。

门口的敲门声还在继续，Steve赶紧拉过被子把Bucky裹了个严实，Bucky迷茫的哼哼了两声。

Steve拍了拍头清醒了一下，走过去打开了门，尽量用身体挡住门外人的视线。

敲门的是酒店的侍者

“你好先生，很抱歉这么晚打扰你，但我们发现你的房间里有很重的omega信息素的味道，请问这里有omega需要帮助吗？”侍者很客气的说，语气却很严肃，那时候对稀少的omega的保护是很严谨的，每个公共场所的工作人员都有权力视察突然出现的omega信息素来源，确保omega没有受到侵犯。

“哦…我，和我的恋人在这里，所以…”Steve吞吞吐吐的说。

“好的，先生，请问可以给我看一下你的证件吗？”侍者依然很严肃。

Steve抓了抓头发，回到房间里，从茶几上拿起被雨水浸泡过但依然能看清他的名字和照片的证件递给侍者。

“Steve？R...Steve·Rogers先生？”侍者看清证件上的名字后惊了一下，难怪一开始就看这位先生眼熟，他赶紧把证件恭敬的还给Steve，说了句不打扰了就离开了。

Steve到很感谢这位侍者及时的到来，才让自己没酿成什么大错。

Bucky已经起来了，黑暗中他的眼睛亮晶晶的。Steve的下体还硬着，但幸好黑暗掩盖了这个事实。他走过去，拍了拍Bucky的肩膀说：“快睡觉吧。”

“你为什么不继续了？”Bucky嘴噘得老高——我都脱成这样了，你居然让我睡觉？

“你是不是不喜欢我？”Bucky追问道，虽然黑暗中看不清Bucky的脸，但Steve似乎能感受到Bucky脸上的委屈。

“Bucky，我喜欢你，这世界上没什么人能让我像喜欢你一样去喜欢了，但是我不能这么做，至少今天不行，因为我必须把你完整的还给你的父母。”说着Steve吻了吻Bucky的额头，接着说：“我要让你得到所有人的祝福后，再拥有你。”

Bucky感觉鼻子有点酸，就算Steve的解释不能让他满意，但要说不感动那是骗人的。他顺从的躺下，让Steve帮他盖好被子，然后在他的注视中慢慢睡着。

看着熟睡的Bucky，Steve想，也许现在他应该去卫生间呆一会了。

 

第二天一早，侍者送来了已经清洗好的衣服，二人整理妥当，Steve便开车送Bucky回家。

一路上，Bucky都紧张的不得了，这是他第一次没跟家里打招呼就夜不归宿，老爸也许会把他骂道狗血淋头吧。

看着Bucky紧张的样子，Steve握住了他的手，安慰的说：“别担心Bucky，有我在，我会帮你解释清楚的。”

Bucky点点头，此时只有Steve能给他安全感。

到了Bucky家，果然全家上下都一副着急的不得了的样子。

Steve把车停在门口，带着Bucky走下来。门口的仆人看到少爷回来了，赶紧跑进客厅里通知等在那里的Barnes先生和Barnes夫人。

Bucky的爸爸妈妈都要急疯了。

Bucky拉着Steve的手忐忑的走了进来，果然，Bucky爸爸看到他第一眼就怒吼道：“你昨天一晚上去哪了！？”

“我…”Bucky刚要解释，Steve突然抢先开口：“Barnes先生，很抱歉，我是Steve·Rogers，突然冒昧的来到您府上，是想跟你解释一下，昨天是我带Bucky出去的，因为遇到暴雨，大路被冲毁，没有办法才在外面过夜的，本来是想打电话通知您，但那场雨把电话线也冲坏了。”

Barnes爸爸正在气头上，听见Steve的话反而更生气了：“我教训我儿子，凭什么你要替他解释。”

“因为我是您儿子正在交往的对象，昨天确实都是我的错，没能及时把他送回来。”Steve诚恳的说

这回反倒让Barnes爸爸无言以对了，他只好把气转到Bucky的身上，严厉的对他说：“你给我过来。”

Bucky犹犹豫豫的走到爸爸身边，Barnes爸爸扯着他从头到脚检查一遍，确定儿子安然无恙后，Barnes爸爸严肃的对他说：“你现在给我回你自己的房间去！”

Bucky求救似的回头看了一眼Steve，因为Barnes爸爸确实在气头上，Steve只好对Bucky点点头，意思是让他听爸爸的话。Bucky只好一步三回头的上楼回自己的房间了。

看着儿子对眼前这个男人这么依依不舍，Barnes爸爸更生气了，儿子一走，他马上对Steve下逐客令：“Rogers先生，请你也马上离开吧，希望你以后不要再接触Bucky了，他还小，没有什么社会阅历，我想你们不适合交往。”

“可是Barnes先生…”

“请你离开。”Barnes先生一字一句严肃的说。

Barnes太太在一边一直不敢说话，虽然她对眼前这个金发大个子很有好感，但丈夫在气头上，她不好插嘴，只好给Steve递了个眼神示意他先离开。

Steve也知道此时不好说什么，只好恭敬的说了一句打扰了，便离开了Bucky家。

等Steve走了，Barnes先生气哼哼的说：“告诉Bucky，让他以后别再和这个人来往，从今天开始他哪都不许去，老老实实的给我呆在家里！”

在楼上偷听到这句话的Bucky感觉晴天一声霹雳，心想爸爸不会真的要把他软禁起来吧…“

第七章 完

 

第八章

【求婚】

Bucky已经一个星期没有见到Steve了，爸爸这回是动真格的了，连社区学校的课都不让他上了。

妈妈和妹妹们都旁敲侧击的帮他说过好话，可爸爸似乎真的很生气，无论谁劝都不肯原谅Bucky。

这天晚饭的时候，餐桌上的气氛依然很压抑，妈妈试着讲一些轻松的事情想缓解下气氛，几个妹妹也跟着配合妈妈傻笑，爸爸依然没什么反应，Bucky只顾埋头吃东西，也不敢接话。

妈妈和妹妹们面面相觑，此时餐厅里的气氛比刚才更尴尬了。

沉默了一会，Barnes爸爸放下餐具，开口说：“Bucky，从明天开始你可以继续去上课了。”

Bucky和妈妈还有妹妹们互相望了一眼，以为爸爸不再生气了，可爸爸接下来的话，瞬间抹去了Bucky刚浮现在嘴角的微笑。

“下周我带你参加你Lucas叔叔的生日晚宴，他儿子人很不错，是个很好的alpha，我想你们可以认识一下。”

“可是，爸爸，我已经有交往的对象了啊。”Bucky对爸爸的安排很生气，却不敢表现出来。

“我已经说过了，你们不可以再来往了，你不小了，也该解决终身大事了。”爸爸的语气不容商榷。

“可是…”Bucky还想争辩两句。

“别说了，我不想听你任何解释，你们不合适，我说不行就不行。”爸爸提高了声调，完全不容Bucky反对。

爸爸生气的时候很吓人，大家都不敢说话。

Bucky咬住嘴唇，眼神里满是愤怒和委屈，他突然站起来，转身跑回自己的房间。

妹妹们刚想起身去劝他，都被爸爸吼住了：“不许管他！就是你们平时太惯着他，才让他现在这么自以为是！”

“亲爱的，你为什么突然变得这么严厉。”妈妈轻声劝阻爸爸。

“我的儿子我了解他，我知道他该和什么样的人来往。”爸爸严肃的说。

“可是你又不了解他交往的人，我觉得你们应该谈谈，而不是这么严厉的管他。”

“我常年和政府的人打交道，我知道他们的本性，我这都是为了Bucky好。”爸爸依然很固执。

妈妈无奈的叹了口气，自己的丈夫固执起来，九头牛都拉不住。

 

Bucky气哼哼的回了房间，再用力的把门关上，现在他看什么都不顺眼，发泄似的狠狠的踢了一脚旁边的桌子，却被反作用力弄得他的脚更疼，他一边呼痛一边捂着脚趾倒在床上，真是倒霉，什么都跟他过不去！

记忆中爸爸从来没这么严厉过，真是的，他又不了解Steve，凭什么不同意他们来往！Bucky越想越气，可周末不会真的要去参加那个什么奇怪的晚宴吧，Steve也不知道怎么样了，爸爸不允许他碰电话，他连给Steve打个电话的机会都没有，一想到Steve，Bucky更难受了，他真的好想他。看着窗外的夜空，Bucky恨不得长出一对翅膀飞出去。

等一下，Bucky打开窗户往外看了看，这里是二楼，说高也不算高，一个大胆的计划在他心底冒了出来。

当深夜大家都熟睡了以后，Bucky轻手轻脚的从床上爬了起来，他怕弄出声音，干脆连鞋子都没穿。

他掀开床单，用力把它们撕成一条一条的，再系在一起，确定每个连接点都很结实之后，Bucky把布条的一头拴在床腿上，另一头绑在自己的腰上，然后轻轻跳到了阳台上。

还好他平时做运动比较多，手脚很灵活，他麻利的翻过阳台，一手抓着布条，一手扶着墙壁慢慢顺下去，下到一半时，床移动了一下，Bucky也顺着墙壁往下滑了几步，他赶忙攀住墙壁稳住身体，确定没问题后，他才一点点继续向下。

这时候，布条突然断了，咚的一声，Bucky屁股着地的摔在了地上，好在剩下的距离不长，除了屁股有点疼以外他并没有受伤。

Bucky不敢走大门，便绕到后花园，从一截矮墙上翻了出去。

终于逃了出来，Bucky轻松的呼了口气，可接下来的问题是，Steve家在哪？

他记得Steve跟他聊天时说过自己家在十一街区，Bucky家在第六街区，社区学校在第八街区，那就是要往学校那个方向走了。

打定主意，Bucky凭着记忆往学校方向走去，他以前都是坐车，所以不知道这段路有多长，夜晚地上的湿气很重，他没有穿鞋子，双脚都冻得冷冰冰的。

街角偶尔能看见一个躺的横七竖八的流浪汉，也不知道是活的还是死的，看到这样的场景Bucky只能绕路走。

也不知走了多久，Bucky的小腿都冻得没有知觉了，周围的景色很熟悉，终于到了学校。Bucky心想，接下来只要继续往前走就可以了吧。

过了社区中心，就是镇上的老区了。两边的路灯越来越少，马路也越来越窄，Bucky很冷也很害怕，只能硬着头皮往前走，支撑他的，只有心心念念想见到Steve的心。

前面不远处有家杂货铺，紧闭的窗户缝里透出一点微弱的光芒，Bucky犹豫了一下，决定去问问路，他走上前，轻轻敲了敲门，才发现自己已经冷的连敲门的力气都没有了。

开门的是一个面色很和善的老爷爷，他看见门口的Bucky时吓了一跳，忙关心的询问：“可怜的孩子，你需要什么帮助吗？”

“不好意思打扰您了，我想问一下，您知道这片街区有一户Rogers家吗？”Bucky的声音都有些颤抖。

“Rogers？是Steve·Rogers先生吗？”

“对！”见老人知道Steve，Bucky的眼神里都透出喜悦。

“孩子，你沿着这条路一直往前，在第四个路口时右转直走，门口有一棵榕树的宅子就是他家了。”老人看了一眼冻得面色苍白的Bucky，关心的说道：“如果你步行去的话，这起码是一个小时的路程，你要不要进来休息一下？”

“不用了，谢谢您先生。”Bucky恭敬的感谢道，现在的他只想快点见到Steve。

好容易走到那位老先生说的种有一棵榕树的房子前，Bucky看了一眼门牌，确实是Rogers没错。

远处的钟楼传来两声钟声，证明此时已经是凌晨两点钟了。Bucky感觉自己的膝盖骨都在打颤，他连喊Steve名字的力气都没有了。

 

Steve此时并没有入睡，整整一星期了，他每天都在想着Bucky，他试着给他家打过电话，可每次对方只要听到是他就马上把电话挂掉，他不知道Bucky过的好不好，他爸爸有没有惩罚他。担忧，思念，这些感觉此时都堵在他的胸口

突然，Steve听到外面有轻微的响动，他有些奇怪，这么晚了是谁在外面，他拉开窗帘，从二楼的窗户上看到大门外有一个人影。

这...这该不会是！？Steve狠狠揉了揉眼睛，这个身影再怎么样他都不会认错的，这是Bucky，是他的Bucky。

他打开窗户，冲外面的人影喊了一声：“Bucky！？”

“Steve，是我，你还没睡吗？”Bucky想大声说话，却根本使不上力气，他看见Steve就在窗台上，又高兴又激动。

“Bucky！你站在那别动，我马上就下去！”Steve说着，跌跌撞撞的从楼上跑下来，他还以为他在做梦，想不到心心念念的人就在外面。

Steve急匆匆的跑到门口，在快要到达Bucky身边时却放缓了脚步，他突然很害怕自己一走过去Bucky就会消失掉。

“Steve....”看着越来越近的Steve，Bucky真的很想扑上去，但他感觉自己的双脚都没办法再向前移动一步了，如果不是还有信念支撑着他恐怕早就晕过去了。

Steve也很憔悴，脸颊上满是胡渣，和平时神采奕奕的样子相差甚远。他走到Bucky身边，一把把Bucky搂进怀里，用要把他揉进身体的力度，Bucky像根冰棍一样凉，他的身体正不自觉地颤抖着，Steve很心疼，赶忙把他抱进屋子里。

打开客厅的灯，Steve才发现Bucky没穿鞋子，两只脚上满是污泥和血痕，小脸冻得苍白，Steve简直不敢想象Bucky是怎么找到自己家来的，他赶忙扯过沙发上的摊子给Bucky披上。又去浴室用热水投了一条毛巾，他跪在地上，轻轻帮Bucky擦干净脚掌上的污迹。

“嘶——好疼！”Bucky这才发现他的脚受了伤，疼痛感也随着身体的回暖而恢复知觉。

“你忍着一下，如果不擦干净，伤口会感染的...”Steve心疼的说。

“Steve，你带我走好不好？”Bucky突然打断他，焦急的说。

“怎么了Bucky？”

“我爸他…不让我们来往…”Bucky的声音小了下去：“他还让我和别人在一起…”

“你是为了这个才特意来找我的？”

“嗯。”Bucky点了点头：“我不想和别人在一起，Steve，我只想和你在一起。”

Steve放下手里的毛巾，坐到了Bucky旁边，他把他抱进怀里，轻轻吻上他的嘴唇，坚定又温柔，此时除了一个吻，Steve不知道他还有什么可以给Bucky。

没一会儿，两人就吻得难舍难分，Steve托着Bucky的后颈，加深的伸入舌头亲吻着，Bucky被他吸的一点力气都没有了，两手无力的抓着他的衬衫，任由他温热的舌头在自己的口腔里缠绵。

“咳…我们是不是来的不是时候？”旁边响起了一个温柔的女声

Bucky一惊，狠狠的咬到了Steve的舌头，Steve吃痛的抬起头，才发现自己的爸爸妈妈正站在背后。

“爸！妈！你们怎么起来了？”Steve赶忙站了起来。

“你搞了这么大动静，我和你爸睡得着才怪。”Rogers妈妈无语的说。

天呐，居然是Steve的爸爸和妈妈，Bucky怎么也没想过他们会在这种情况下见面。

“哎，以前叫你谈个恋爱你一点动静都没有，现在直接把人带回家也不和我们说一声。”Rogers妈妈虽然说着责备的话，语气却特别的…高兴？

“妈妈，这是Bucky，我跟你们提到过的。”Steve有些尴尬。

“伯母好…”Bucky小声说，他的头埋得低低的，大半夜的在别人家的沙发上，当着人家父母的面亲嘴儿，恐怕这事儿除了他也没人能干出来了，Bucky简直想找个地缝钻进去。

“你就是Bucky？”Rogers爸爸突然开口问道，语气很冰冷。

“是的…伯父好…”Bucky有些惊慌的看了一眼Steve的爸爸，对方的神情很严肃，难道他不喜欢自己？Bucky不免有些紧张。

Rogers妈妈瞪了丈夫一眼，意思是你看你都把人家吓到了，Rogers爸爸只得做了一个无奈的表情，谁叫他长得就是那副冷冰冰的样子。

Rogers妈妈走过去坐到了Bucky的旁边，温柔的说：“我常听Steve提起你，Bucky，我们都知道你是个好孩子。”

“Steve也经常跟我说您是个很温柔的女士。”Bucky乖巧的回答，这让Rogers妈妈开心的不得了，她见到Bucky的第一眼就非常喜欢这个孩子，又帅气又可爱，她都忍不住想上去抱抱他。

“那你能告诉我你这么晚来找Steve是为了什么吗？”Rogers妈妈关心的问。

Bucky不安的看了一眼Steve，他总不能告诉Steve的妈妈自己是为了和Steve私奔才来的吧。

“妈妈，现在已经很晚了，有什么事我们明天再说吧？你们先回去休息，好吗？”Steve及时替Bucky解围，Rogers妈妈看着两人的样子也差不多猜了个八九分，她不想难为二人，叮嘱他们早点休息，就和丈夫回了房间。

 

Steve决定让Bucky睡自己的房间，他去睡客房。

Bucky洗了个热水澡，又换上了Steve的睡衣，现在他躺在Steve的床上，周围都是恋人的味道。

“你今晚睡在这里可以吗？”Steve端了杯热牛奶进来，刚靠近床边，Bucky突然拉住了他，他身体一晃，倒在了床上，幸好他动作比较快的把牛奶杯放在了床头柜上才没有洒出来。

Bucky抱住Steve不肯松手，他可怜巴巴的说：“Steve，咱俩私奔吧！”

Steve一头黑线，他拉起Bucky，看着他的眼睛说：“别说傻话了，你先好好休息，天一亮我就带你回去，你爸爸那边我帮你说。”他揉了揉Bucky的头发，安慰的说道。

“不行！Steve，我今天是偷跑出来的，我要是回去我爸会揍死我的！！”Bucky几乎都要绝望了：“算我求你了，Steve，我要是回去我爸肯定还得把我关起来，你就再也见不到我了！”

“嘿，听着Bucky。”Steve温柔的拉住Bucky的手，让他也看着自己，几乎用尽所有的深情说道：“我不会让这件事发生的，我们不能私奔，这样太自私了，我爱你，所以我也爱你的家人，我也会想尽一切办法把你留在我的身边，现在这一切都是我必须要面对的，Bucky，我答应你，我绝对不会离开你，所以明天，应该说是今天了，我们一起去见你的父母，好吗？”

Bucky鼻子有些酸，Steve的深情告白就像一颗巨石坠入他的心海，激起层层波浪，有他的Steve在，他还怕什么呢。

 

天一亮，Steve把自己打理的干干净净，穿上了笔挺的军装，他要面对的是Bucky的家人，必须要给对方一个好印象。

Bucky因为睡得少，挂着大大的黑眼圈，一脸的不痛快。

吃过早饭，Steve跟父母道别后，便带着Bucky开车向他家的方向行驶去。Steve的心情很不错，和Bucky一周的分别让他想明白了一件事情，他离不开这个omega，所以他做了一个决定。

 

Steve带着Bucky走进Barnes家的大门时才发现情况不太妙，Barnes家居然报警了。门口停着两辆警车。

客厅里，Barnes妈妈正在跟警察哭诉着什么，Barnes爸爸的表情更是难看到不行，看到Steve和Bucky走进来，Barnes爸爸眼里的怒火几乎要喷了出来。

“你去哪了？”Barnes爸爸冲过来要拉住Bucky，被Steve拦住了，Bucky吓得躲在了Steve的背后。

“伯父，你听我说，你先不要急着责备Bucky，他确实是去找我了，但我想你需要和他谈谈，而不是直接教训他。”Steve赶忙解释。

“走开！”Barnes爸爸一字一顿的说，似乎是在强压怒火，他不想听眼前这个男人的任何一句话，Bucky虽然调皮，但这是第一次因为外人忤逆自己，这让Barnes爸爸很生气。

“恕我直言，您是要强迫您的儿子和您安排的人在一起是吗？”Steve提高了声调。

“这是我教育孩子的方式，不需要外人来插手。”Barnes爸爸不想回答这个问题，他的本意并不想让Bucky难过，但作为一个父亲，他对孩子的担忧的心情总是复杂的。

“爸爸——”正说着，Bucky的四个妹妹也跑了出来，看着女儿们都在，Barnes爸爸也不好大发脾气，他不再一腔怒火的要把Bucky揪过来了。

“爸爸…”Bucky悄悄从Steve背后探出头，说：“我就是想告诉你，你要是不让我跟Steve在一起，我就跟他私奔！”

“噗——”一边的Barnes妈妈终于忍不住笑出声来，自己的儿子终于有点志气了，居然能说出这么有抱负的话了。

Barnes妈妈的一笑，似乎稍微缓和了一下气氛。Barnes爸爸冷静了下来，往后退了几步在沙发上坐下。

“Steve·Rogers先生，请问，你和我儿子接触的目的是什么？”Barnes爸爸语气有些刻薄的说。

见Barnes爸爸终于给他说话的机会，Steve向前迈了两步，诚恳的说：“Barnes先生，很抱歉，和您儿子交往了四个多月都没能到府上拜访，但我想今天刚好是个机会，我想说，我爱您的儿子，我爱Bucky，我爱James·Barnes，从见到他第一面起我就确定了，我不会伤害他，不会欺骗他，也不会离开他，我和他在一起没有任何目的，如果一定说有目的的话，那确实是有一个。”Steve回头看了Bucky一眼，Bucky也看着他，他认真的，一字一顿的说：“我爱他，我想和他结婚。”

客厅里安静了下来，Bucky的四个妹妹都捂着嘴巴看着Steve，Molly更是感动的哭了出来，Barnes妈妈也感动到不行。

接下来，Steve走到Bucky面前，深情的望着他，然后单膝跪下，跪在他毕生挚爱的面前，认真且庄重的说：“James·Barnes先生，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

Bucky愣了好半天，直到眼前的Steve有些模糊，他才发现自己哭了，Bucky揉了揉眼睛，说：“这是求婚吗？”他感觉天旋地转，这一切都像一场梦一样，他必须要确定一下。

“对，这是求婚。”Steve拉住Bucky的手。

“我愿意，愿意，愿意！”Bucky连说了三个愿意，声音都有些颤抖，他早把周围所有的一切都抛到了脑后，就算Steve现在让他去死，估计他都会毫不犹豫的结束自己的生命。

Barnes爸爸一脸吃瘪的表情，四个女儿和妻子都在用看大恶人一样的表情看自己，仿佛现在他再说什么反对的话就是十恶不赦一般，自己养了十多年的女儿，爱了二十多年的老婆，居然这么快就临阵倒戈了，这个Steve·Rogers到底有多大能耐，看来他有必要了解一下了。

“咳！”Barnes爸爸咳嗽了一下，Steve和Bucky都回头看着他，Bucky此时紧紧的拉着Steve的手，眼神仿佛在说谁也别想拆散他们。

“事到如今我也不想说什么了，如果这是Bucky的选择我尊重他，但是，”Barnes爸爸的一句但是，让一对恋人脸上的希望又垮了下去，Barnes爸爸接着说：“今天的求婚先记账，你根本就没带戒指来吧Rogers先生？”

Steve面露窘色，因为准备的太匆忙了自己居然忘记带戒指来了，可旁边的Bucky却一脸的不在乎，摆明了Steve就算一无所有自己也跟定他了。

看着没出息的儿子，爸爸只能在心底里哀伤的叹息。

“请问…”一直被晾在一边的警察先生弱弱的发出了声音：“如果没什么事我们可以走了吗？”一大早上就要出警，早饭还没吃的两位警察先生，在被迫看完这场求婚仪式后，惨被遗忘在了角落。

Barnes妈妈赶忙送两位警察离开。

这时Barnes爸爸走到Steve和Bucky面前，说：“你们别高兴得太早，我并没有答应你们交往，特别是你，Steve·Rogers先生，我只是给你一个表现的机会而已。”

“这就足够了，Barnes先生。”Steve自信的笑了。

不管怎样这都是一个好的开始不是么？

第八章 完

 

第九章

【订婚后的初夜】

Bucky终于如愿以偿的收到了Steve的求婚戒指，银白色的戒壁上刻着二人的名字，明晃晃的戴在他的中指上，以至于他在课堂上都无心听讲。他一只手支着下巴，视线至始至终落在戒指上，嘴角无意识的上翘着，反复回忆Steve给他戴上戒指的动作和眼神。

“咳——”Colin老师终于忍无可忍，出声提醒正在走神的Bucky：“James同学？麻烦你重复一下老师刚才讲的内容好吗？”

被突然点到名字的Bucky猛的拉回意识，发现同学们的目光都落在他身上，他结结巴巴的说：“额…刚才说的是…是…额…”

老师无奈的叹口气，说：“James同学，你不用一直盯着你的戒指，即使你不去看它，它也不会跑掉的。”

同学们发出嘻嘻哈哈的笑声，Bucky面露窘相，不好意思的把右手藏到了桌子下面。

 

这周末对Bucky来说是个很重要的日子——他和Steve就要订婚了，当初Barnes爸爸那句给Steve一个表现机会的话很快就被他抛在了脑后，两人出双入对的事街坊邻居们几乎都知道了。那时候，一个omega的名节还是很重要的，Steve就向Bucky的爸爸妈妈提出了订婚的请求，Barnes妈妈一直都很喜欢这个金发大个子，自然是很开心的同意了，Barnes爸爸虽然一直摆着一张臭脸，但终究是不想让儿子失望。

订婚晚宴在Rogers家举行，因为Bucky一直坚持把订婚仪式办得简单一些，所以参加晚宴的只有Rogers一家和Barnes一家。

 

周末的晚上，Barnes一家都精心打扮来后来Rogers家赴宴。晚餐是Steve的妈妈准备的，很精致也很温馨。Steve的妈妈和Bucky的妈妈很投缘，两人像失散多年的姐妹一样有聊不完的话题，倒是爸爸们互相都看不上对方，一个是退伍的军人，一个是精明的商人，两人总是在互相拆台。四个妹妹也都很喜欢Steve，一直在叽叽喳喳的问Steve各种各样的问题。总之除了两位爸爸，大家都像一家人一样。

Steve一家发誓他们从来没见过这么多omega同时出现在一个房间里的场景，Steve的妈妈是个beta，AB结合几乎是很难生出omega的，而且beta生育很辛苦，所以Rogers家只有Steve一个孩子。而omega的生育能力却很强，所以Bucky妈妈一下子就给Barnes家添了五个成员。

两个妈妈开始忍不住幻想以后儿孙满堂的场景了，弄得这对小情侣羞红了脸。

晚宴过后，Barnes一家要回去了，而Bucky是要留下来的。

那时候的风俗是，订婚后的当晚，omega是要留在alpha家过夜的，从实质上成为alpha的未婚妻。

Bucky在大门口和父母还有妹妹们告别，他们一一拥抱，Bucky妈妈还忍不住落泪了，Steve一再向Barnes家保证他会给Bucky幸福，才让他们安心的离开。

 

这不是Bucky第一次在Steve家过夜，却是意义非凡的一次。

他和Steve的家人在客厅里聊了会儿天，差不多到休息时间了，Steve让Bucky先上楼洗澡，自己则被妈妈叫到了房间里去。

 

Bucky泡在Steve妈妈提前准备好的洗澡水里，心情又紧张又激动。他趴在浴缸沿上，来回打量着周围的一切，他没关浴室的门，所以从他的位置能看到Steve的房间。上次因为来的匆忙，他还没有仔细观察过这里。Steve的家不大，却处处充满了温馨。

这里以后就是自己生活的地方了吧，他把头枕在自己的手臂上，开始幻想以后每天睁开眼睛都能看到Steve的日子，差点忍不住笑出声来。

正想着，门口传来开门的声音，Steve走了进来。他没想到Bucky没关浴室门，两人的视线就这么直直的撞上了，Steve看着Bucky露在浴缸外面的两条手臂和漂亮的肩膀，忍不住吞了吞口水。他大胆的走进浴室，在Bucky面前慢慢蹲下，他摸了摸Bucky柔软的头发，温柔的说：

“Bucky，你今天高兴吗？”

“当然了，为什么这么问？”Bucky奇怪的说，还有什么能比和心爱的人在一起更幸福的呢。

“我想知道，你以后不会后悔吗？”

“我不会后悔的，永远都不会。”Bucky认真地回答Steve。

Steve低头，吻上了Bucky的嘴唇，就像每一次接吻一样，精心的，小心翼翼的。Bucky也回吻他。两人在浴室里，唇齿间缠绵着，直到Bucky有些喘不上气来，轻轻推抵着Steve的胸口。

Steve一把把光溜溜的Bucky从水里捞出来，用大毛巾把湿漉漉的他裹住，再轻柔的放在床上。

Bucky18岁美好的肉体就这么呈现在Steve的面前，发育良好的体型，肌肉细腻的纹理，每一样都在刺激着Steve的感官神经，今晚，他终于可以拥有这个omega了。

Steve还穿着居家的衬衫和睡裤，他起身脱掉上衣，露出结实的胸膛，Bucky无比痴恋的看着他军人特有的强壮体魄，忍不住伸手抚上了他的腹肌。Steve的腹部有一块疤痕，是中枪后留下的痕迹，Bucky抚摸着那块凸起的皮肉，忍不住询问它的来历。

“这里之前中过一枪，好在子弹不深，被及时挖了出去。”Steve轻松的说，好像在讲一件事不关己的事情。

“还会疼吗？”Bucky心疼的问。

“不，都过去了，不会再疼了。”Steve抚摸着Bucky的肩膀，微笑着说。

他翻身上床，伏在Bucky身上，深情的和他接吻，两人轻车熟路的舔吮着对方的舌头，来不及吞下的唾液从Bucky的嘴角流下。

Bucky又变成了一块香香软软的草莓奶糖，他被Steve的深吻吻出了情欲，浑身的感官都像被点燃的火焰。信息素不断的从他每一寸肌肤里散发出来，他爱这个alpha，想把最好的自己呈现给他。

Steve被这香味迷得晕了神智，他在Bucky脖子上的信息素腺处来回的闻着，然后把他抱起来，用自己的侧颈和他的脖子慢慢磨蹭，想让他粘上自己的味道。

Bucky近距离的呼吸着Steve的信息素，忍不住发出小动物一般的呼噜声。

Steve的下体硬的难受，他脱去了碍事的裤子，高昂的阴茎就出现在Bucky面前。

这是Bucky第一次见到一个alpha勃起的下体，粗壮的都快赶上自己的手臂，他忍不住抬手摸了摸他，阴茎上的血管在接触到Bucky细腻的手掌时跳动了一下。

Bucky记得课上讲过的性交方式，一想到等会Steve就要把这个巨物塞到自己的后面，Bucky又害怕又兴奋，他抬头看了看Steve，发现对方的眼神里已经透漏出无法隐忍的欲望。

Steve抱起光裸的Bucky，两人的身体紧紧的贴在一起，Bucky甚至感觉Steve皮肤上的高温要把他灼伤了。

跪在床上的Steve将Bucky整个抱在怀里，一边亲吻他的嘴唇一边抚摸他的身体让他放松，Bucky的皮肤很光滑，因为动情上面还覆盖了一层细密的汗珠。Steve的大手揉着他的腰部往下，一直到他挺翘的屁股狠狠抓了两下。

Bucky忍不住喘息出声，Steve摸到了他股间的那个肉穴，手指忍不住在上面打转，他知道一会儿要从这里进去疼爱他的omega，所以要好好让这里放松一下。

被Steve侵犯着从未被开发过的地方，Bucky的腰瞬间软了下去，整个人像条脱水的鱼一般摊在Steve的怀里，嘴里发出均匀的呻吟，Steve怜爱的吻了吻他的嘴唇，将他平放在床上。开始在他的身体上留下一个个吻，另一只手却在不停的开拓Bucky下体的穴口。

当他吻到Bucky的肚脐时，他伸出舌尖在周围打转，又轻轻咬了一下那里的皮肉，Bucky猛的收缩肚子，敏感的感觉刺激着他的肠壁突然流出好多液体，沾湿了Steve的手掌，Steve顺着Bucky体液的润滑，猛的伸入两指。

Bucky无法控制的收缩后庭夹住了Steve的手指，他失神的双眼慢慢睁开，看着充满情欲的Steve，忍不住张嘴喊他的名字。

Steve痴恋的用另一只手抚上Bucky软嫩的红唇，在上面轻轻摩擦着，Bucky伸手抱住了Steve的大手，含入他的食指和中指，慢慢的吮吸着。

Steve的一只手被Bucky柔嫩的口腔吞吐，另一只手被他火热的后穴包裹，忍不住加快了放在下体的手指的速度，Bucky被这刺激搞得硬的不行，后穴又喷出一股液体，两腿之间湿漉漉的。

他吐出Steve的手指，迷茫的伸出舌头舔了舔Steve的指尖。他开始不安的晃动着双腿，Steve拿出手指后，他的后穴空虚的厉害。

Steve也不好受，他又伸入手指，确认Bucky的下体又湿又软后，才放心地分开他的双腿，此时alpha的原始占有欲让Steve很想粗暴的占有身下的恋人，但爱Bucky的心情又让他担忧伤了他。

他只好忍耐着，用粗涨的下体磨蹭着Bucky的后穴，Bucky被他火热的阴茎磨蹭到失神，他开始急促的呻吟，想让Steve占有他。

感觉差不多了，Steve把阴茎顶进Bucky的后穴，即使有体液的润滑，第一次进入也是非常辛苦的，Bucky的后穴紧致的不行，柔嫩的肠壁费力的吞进Steve粗壮的阴茎。

终于在啪的一声后整根没入了，Bucky粉嫩的后穴被撑到极限，肉壁颤抖着裹紧插在里面的巨物，因为强行的进入，肠壁里的液体四溅，打湿了二人的阴毛。

Bucky双腿大开，因为下体饱胀的感觉从小腹顶到胸口，他半天也无法平复呼吸，张开嘴喘息着，从嗓子眼里发出细细的呻吟。

Steve被这紧致的感觉包裹着发出舒爽的叹息，人生第一次被这样的情欲冲刷着身体，他心底满是与恋人结合的喜悦。

被Steve插入后，Bucky的后穴不受控制的分泌出更多体液，这让Steve接下来的动作轻松了许多。他慢慢抽出了一点，再重重推进去，感觉抽插无比顺利后，Steve开始顶动下体，大力抽插侵犯他的omega。他紧紧抓住Bucky的腰，固定住他的身体，方便自己更顺利的进入。

被Steve大力的动作入侵着的Bucky，只会发出支离破碎的叫喊，他的alpha正在占有他，一想到这里他就激动到不行，后穴更剧烈的收缩着，带给Steve强烈的快感。

第一次享受情爱的Bucky被Steve插到失了神，眼泪不受控制的流了出来，Steve以为他疼，稍微放慢了动作，伸手替他抹去眼泪。

Bucky却因为他迟缓的动作不满，扭动着屁股发出呜咽声，两条腿把Steve夹得更紧。

Steve低头吻上他的嘴唇，下身继续加快了动作。每一下都撞到最深处，每一次拔出来时带出的液体弄湿了身下的床单。

Bucky承受不住这样的快感，在Steve奋力的抽插中他哭叫着射了出来，但Steve并没有因为Bucky的缴械就停下动作。他就这插入的动作，把Bucky翻了过来，固定住Bucky被他撞击着晃动的身体，狠狠咬上了他的后颈。

Bucky觉得好疼，却有一种舒爽的感觉从颈间蔓延开来，他忍不住哭叫出声，Steve紧紧的压着他，直到嘴里充满了血腥味才放开他，他舔了舔Bucky的伤口，满意的看着自己的标记。

Bucky感觉天旋地转，后穴不自主的收缩着，Steve也在插入最深处时释放了自己。被热流冲击着内壁的Bucky开始发出呜咽一般的呻吟，Steve整个抱住他，不停地亲吻他的后颈安慰他，直到Steve全部释放完，他也没有急着拔出去，他还想享受一下恋人的身体。

慢慢回过神的Steve怀抱着轻微颤抖的Bucky，呼吸着他甜蜜的香气，这个omega已经被打上了自己的印记，想到这里就觉得好幸福。

直到Steve从Bucky的身体退出来的时候才发现Bucky的下体流血了，白色的液体混合着鲜血从他的穴口流了出来，毕竟是第一次，即使Steve百般温柔还是弄伤了Bucky。

他心疼的用拇指揉了揉Bucky的肉穴，Bucky忍不住轻吟了两声。

“对不起，Bucky，我弄疼你了吗？”Steve轻声问。

Bucky半张着眼睛，全身都是被恋人疼爱后的舒爽，他趴在床上，侧过脸来看着Steve，轻轻的摇了摇头：“没有，Steve，我感觉很舒服…”

Steve觉得自己又硬了，他觉得第一次不应该让Bucky太辛苦，但内心的欲望却怎么也压不回去。

香软的恋人就在他的怀里，情欲终究打败了理智，他又伏上了Bucky的身体，轻抚着他的脸，小心着询问：“Bucky，我可以…再来一次吗？”

Bucky虚弱又甜蜜的笑了，轻轻点了点头。

第九章 完

 

第十章

【吃醋的Bucky】

有些事情有了第一次就会有第二次。

最近Bucky经常会去Steve家过夜，爸爸妈妈对他的行为只能保持睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度，倒是Rogers家很欢迎，Bucky又聪明又会哄人开心，如果不是因为他还没毕业，恐怕Rogers妈妈早就逼着他和Steve结婚了。

Steve的房间和浴室里也多了很多Bucky的东西，衣柜里有他的衣服，床上有他的枕头和毯子，毛巾架上也多了一条毛巾。Rogers妈妈还特意把房间里的窗帘换成Bucky喜欢的蓝色。

 

最近Bucky在上园艺课，Steve家的窗台上，车里还有他的办公桌上都多了好多Bucky亲手种的小盆栽，每次Rosalie给Steve送文件时，看到办公桌上满满的花花草草都要啧啧好久。

这天放学后，Bucky又拎了一盆他的新作品出来。刚上车，Bucky就把那盆花举到Steve面前求表扬：

“看！我今天的新作品！”

Steve低头看了一眼，巴掌大的陶瓷花盆里种了一颗带着红色花骨朵的仙人球，还真有Bucky的风格，Steve哑然失笑。

“是不是很有艺术感？”Bucky一副自信满满的表情。

“嗯…”Steve专心开车。

“你敷衍我？”

“没，没有…”

“那你说我们把它摆在哪里好？”

Steve认真想了一下：“摆在床头的柜子上吧。”

“可是那里已经有Cathy女士了啊。”——Cathy女士是他们养的一条金鱼。

“这盆花正好可以给它绿化一下环境。”

“噢…好吧。”

Steve讲话永远都那么有道理。

 

车子开到了Steve家门口，最近如果不是Bucky特意要求回家，Steve都是直接把Bucky带回自己家的。两人刚一进家门，Steve突然被一个人抱了个满怀。

“Steve，我终于又见到你了，你想我吗？”说话的是个漂亮的金发女beta，声音跟风铃一样好听。

Bucky傻站在那里，看着她亲昵的抱着Steve。

“Betty？”Steve看了半天才看清怀里的姑娘。Betty是Steve的一个远房表妹，从小一起长大，前几年和家人搬到曼哈顿去了，两人之间偶尔有书信往来。

“你什么时候来的？”Steve很高兴，毕竟是多年没见的表妹了。

“我下午刚到，就直接来看Rogers姑妈了。”Betty说话的时候一直拉着Steve的手，Bucky看的很刺眼。

“你怎么突然来了，也不提前说一声，我好去接你。”

“我想给你个惊喜嘛。”

“咳——”一边的Bucky终于听不下去了，重重的咳嗽了一声。

Steve这才想起Bucky被晾在一边，拉过他的手说：“Betty，我给你介绍一下，这是我的订婚对象James·Barnes，你可以叫他Bucky。Bucky，这是我妹妹Betty。”

Betty看着Bucky的脸色瞬间变了。因为Bucky比Betty高很多，他可以居高临下的看着眼前的小姑娘，然后伸出手说：“你好，Betty，很高兴见到你。”Betty只握了握Bucky的指尖就收回了手，完全没有刚才的神采奕奕。

 

晚餐的时候，Betty一直叽叽喳喳的说个不停，看来她和Steve一家确实有很多共同的回忆，一边的Bucky竟感觉自己完全插不上话。

“对了，Steve，你什么时候订婚的呀？”Betty把话题转到了Steve身上。

“上个月。”Steve说着，微笑着看了Bucky一眼。

“为什么不通知我们？”Betty不太高兴。

“Bucky想把仪式办的简单一些，毕竟只是订婚，不想麻烦太多人。”Steve笑着说。

“那怎么可以，就算是订婚仪式也要得到家人的祝福，怎么可以谁都不通知就举行呢！”Betty明显一副不满的眼神打量了一下Bucky。

一直沉默的Bucky脸黑了下来。

“对了，Betty，你准备住多久啊？”Rogers妈妈赶紧岔开话题。

“我想多住几天，毕竟太久没回来了，这边变化真大，我打算四处转转，而且我真的很想姑父姑妈和Steve呢。”Betty和Rogers妈妈说话的时候又是一副亲昵的样子。

 

休息的时候，Betty住进了二楼隔壁的客房。

Bucky正躺在床上看他的课堂笔记，Steve洗好澡从浴室里出来，他没穿上衣，下身只穿了一条睡裤，走到床边时，Bucky往里挪了挪，给他空出一大块地方。

Steve贴着Bucky的身体钻进被子里，顺手抽走Bucky手里的本子，把他抱进怀里，亲昵的亲了亲他的额头，手也不老实的伸进他的睡衣抚摸着他的后背。

“喂，我问你，你跟你表妹关系很好嘛？”Bucky还有点介意表妹的事。

“我跟她一起长大的，我认识她的时候她才5岁，关系是很好啊。”Steve一边说，手上的动作却没停。

Bucky用胳膊肘挡了一下Steve准备摸到他胸前的手，接着问：“她是你亲表妹吗？”

“她是我妈妈的哥哥的妻子的妹妹的女儿，应该没什么血缘关系吧。”Steve想了一下，接着继续亲Bucky的脸颊。

“难怪…”

“什么难怪？”Steve已经开始脱Bucky的睡衣了。

“没有，我要睡觉了。”Bucky说完，伸手关了台灯，留给Steve一个冰冷的大后背。

Steve愣了一会，心想Bucky可能是太累了，只好搂着Bucky准备睡觉。

“晚安，Bucky”

“晚安，Cathy女士。”

“……”

 

第二天Bucky放学的时候，Steve准时来接他，他刚走到车旁边，Steve过来帮他开车门，却打开了后车门。

“嗯？今天为什么要坐后面？”Bucky话还没说完，就看见副驾驶上坐着Betty。

“hi Bucky~”Betty跟他打了个招呼。

Bucky脸色瞬间黑了下来，这个女人居然敢坐他的专座！但是他没表现出自己的不满，默默的坐进了车后排。

一路上Betty一直在跟Steve说话，原来下午Steve带她出去玩了，听着Betty一直在说她和Steve的那些共同回忆，Bucky觉得真是刺耳。

这时，眼尖的Bucky发现自己放在Steve车里的含羞草盆栽不见了。

“Steve，Felix先生呢？”——含羞草盆栽的名字，Bucky坚持这盆含羞草是个35岁的中年男性。

“你说那盆含羞草吗？它——”

“我把它丢掉了，我不喜欢含羞草的味道。"Betty抢过Steve的话说。

“Steve，你就让她把Felix先生丢掉？它陪了你那么长时间呢！”Bucky的声调里有些气愤。

“很抱歉Bucky，我不知道Betty不喜欢含羞草的味道，我发现的时候它已经被丢掉了，我赔给你一个好吗？”Steve歉意的说。

“为什么现在还会有人给植物起名字啊，你几岁啦？”Betty忍不住在一边吐槽。

“十八岁。”Bucky冷冷的回答。

二十二岁的Betty无言以对。

 

“我要回家。”在车上沉默了一会，Bucky突然说。

“哎，可是快到家了啊？”Steve不解的说。以前Bucky要回家，都会提前一天告诉他的。

“就要回家！”Bucky提高了声调，一副不容商榷的语气。

没办法，Steve只好掉头，刚开到Bucky家门口，Bucky就从车子里跳出来一溜烟钻进了家门，连句再见都没说。

Steve愣了一会，看了眼还在车上的Betty，只好也开车回家了。

等汽车声走远了，Bucky才从家里探出头来。

“哼！还真走了啊！”Bucky一脸的不高兴。

 

Barnes妈妈和四个妹妹讶异的看着垮着脸进门的Bucky。

“你怎么突然回来了？”妈妈奇怪的问。

“这是我家，我为什么不能回来？”Bucky又好气又好笑。

“你还舍得回来？”Mary一脸鄙视。

“因为哪里都没有家好嘛。”Bucky打了个哈哈，转身向楼上自己的房间走去：“我先回房休息啦，没事别叫我。”关门之前又探出头来说：“有事也别叫我！”然后碰的一声关了门，他现在心情烦死了，不想跟任何人说话。

关上门的Bucky，脱下外套后就躺在了床上，还是自己的大床好啊，他才不想挤Steve那张小破床呢，哼！

 

回到家的Steve越想越觉得Bucky的反应有些奇怪，他决定给Bucky打个电话问问，接电话的是Barnes妈妈。

“噢，是Steve嘛，我想Bucky他现在不想接电话呢。”Barnes妈妈无奈地说。

“为什么？”Steve很奇怪，看来Bucky真的是有什么心事。

“我也不知道，他现在把自己关在房间里呢。”

“好吧，那您帮我告诉他，我明天去接他好吗？”

“好的，Steve，晚安。”

“晚安伯母。”

挂了电话，Steve是真的有点担心了。

 

吃晚餐的时候Bucky才从房间里出来，他垮着脸，沉默的吃着东西。餐桌上安静极了。

“对了Bucky，刚才Steve给你打电话了，让我告诉你他明天去接你。”Bucky妈妈先打破了沉默。

“咳——”Bucky呛了一下，“妈妈，他打电话你为什么不叫我？”

“是你说有事也不要叫你的啊...”Barnes妈妈委屈的说，明明自己都在听儿子的，还要被责怪，好难过啊。

此时Bucky的脸黑的像条臭水沟,真是搬起石头砸自己的脚。

之后Bucky一直期待Steve再次打来电话，可惜电话再也没响过。

 

晚上Bucky准备睡觉的时候，Mary突然来敲他的房门。

“hi，Bucky，你是不是有什么心事？”Mary坐在了Bucky的床边，虽然Bucky才是哥哥，但有时候，Mary却表现的更像一个姐姐。

Bucky犹豫了一下，还是把Betty的事情告诉了Mary，Mary听完之后沉默了一会，说：“Bucky，你在吃醋。”

Bucky脸一红，结结巴巴的说：“我…我才没吃醋呢，明明就是Steve不对，他还让他表妹把我的盆栽丢了！”

Mary眼珠咕噜噜一转，小声跟Bucky说：“那我教你怎么惩罚他好不好？”

Bucky瞬间来了精神，凑过去问：“怎么惩罚？怎么惩罚？”

“你上课的时候到底都在学什么呀？”Mary鄙视的看了他一眼：“AO关系课上教的东西，你要活学活用嘛…”说完，Mary在Bucky的耳边耳语了一番，Bucky的脸上瞬间五光十色了起来。

 

第二天是星期五，Steve如约来接Bucky放学，一路上两人都没怎么说话，Steve试着找些话题，可Bucky的反应都是不咸不淡的。

吃晚饭的时候Bucky只和Rogers爸爸妈妈聊天，完全无视Betty的各种挑衅。

 

在奇怪的气氛中终于捱到了休息的时间。

此时，Bucky正在洗澡，Steve忐忑不安的坐在床上盯着浴室的门，Bucky的反应真是太奇怪了，难道他在生气？因为自己没有阻止Betty丢他的盆栽？一定是这样的！Steve想等会Bucky出来他会好好的跟他道个歉，请求他的原谅。

没一会儿，浴室的门打开了，Bucky一丝不挂站在Steve面前。Steve张着嘴，完全忘记自己要说什么了。

Bucky的脸颊上飘着红晕，故意做出一副无所谓的表情，他走到Steve面前，双手叉着腰说：“很晚了，你要睡觉吗？”

Steve从Bucky的额头看到他的脚趾，再从脚趾看到他的脸，吞了吞口水说：“你根本，没想让我睡觉…”

话音刚落，Steve一把抱起Bucky丢在床上，紧接着狠狠压了上去，Bucky刚洗完澡，浑身都很光滑，尝起来像个草莓牛奶棒冰。

Steve一边吮吸他的双唇，一边在他身上摸来摸去。被吻得喘不上气的Bucky扭过头躲避Steve的亲吻攻势，说：“不行，你今天要是想碰我，就得听我的。”

Bucky的语气很严肃，这让Steve不得不停下动作。

“你想干嘛？”Steve哑着嗓子问。

Bucky眼珠咕噜噜一转，说：“你起来，我要实践一下我新学的知识。”

说完，Bucky推着Steve坐起来，伸手去拽他的睡裤。Steve由着他的动作，抬起腰脱下自己的裤子，Bucky从浴室里出来的时候他就硬了，现在他的阴茎正高高的翘着。

光溜溜的Bucky跪在Steve的双腿之间，这是他第一次做这种事，还是很羞涩的，他伸出两只手握住Steve高昂的硬挺，触碰到Bucky柔软的手掌，Steve的阴茎上的血管在他的手心里跳了跳。Bucky吞了吞口水，低头就要含上去，意识到他的动作后Steve马上阻止他。

“不行Bucky！”Steve可不想让Bucky做这种事，就是要做也要他来做才行啊。

被打断的Bucky一脸不高兴的看着Steve说：“我说了你今晚要听我的！”

本就理亏的Steve不好说什么，只好由着他来。

此时Bucky半低着头，从Steve的角度能清楚的看见他卷翘的睫毛，Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，低头把Steve的阴茎含进嘴里，一瞬间，Steve感觉自己的龟头被包在了一个湿热软滑的空间中，全身的快感似乎都被点醒了。

Bucky感觉Steve的味道充满了自己的口腔，羞耻感和快感开始折磨他，他大胆的吞进Steve的阴茎，无奈那根肉棒太粗太大，他努力了半天也只含进去三分之一。

Bucky的脸都憋红了，继续吞也不是，吐出来也不是，软软的嘴唇包裹着柱身，他只得上下移动嘴巴，磨蹭嘴里的肉棒。

这感觉真是太棒了，Steve忍不住抚上Bucky的头发和肩膀，顺着他的肩头轻轻抚摸他的后背安抚他。

好容易适应了嘴里的粗长，Bucky开始试着上下吞吐，来不及吞下的唾液沿着柱身流了下来，滴在了Steve的阴囊上，Bucky赶忙去舔，这个动作色情的不行，让Steve又涨大几分。

Bucky低下身子趴在床上，把眼前粗长的肉棒从上到下舔了个遍，然后再一次张开嘴巴含了进去，由于适应了一些，吞进去的部分也多了。

再一次回到那个柔软的口腔中，Steve没忍住向前顶了一下，Bucky一个猝不及防，口中的阴茎一下顶到了他的喉咙。

Bucky想咳嗽，但口中含着粗大的肉棒让他咳不出来，他只得不断收缩着口腔，脸憋得通红，眼泪都流出来了。

这种感觉给Steve带来了灭顶的快感，他支起了身体，在Bucky的口腔中缓慢的抽插起来。

被插着嘴巴的Bucky发出了哭泣般的呜咽，两只手抓着Steve的大腿保持平衡。

看着Bucky楚楚可怜的眼神，红唇包裹着自己的老二，来不及吞下的口水顺着嘴角流的下巴上都是，Steve感觉自己要射了，他刚要往后退，却感觉Bucky更执意的把他的肉棒往嘴里吞，双手抓住柱身呜咽着不让他抽出去。Steve一下没控制住，全都射进了Bucky的嘴里。

Bucky没料到Steve会射这么多，来不及吞下的精液从他嘴里喷了出来，弄得满脸满身都是，他不断咳嗽，肩膀不停的抽搐着。

Steve心疼的给他抱起来，不断的亲吻他，帮他舔脸上的脏物。

感觉Steve轻柔的动作过后又要压上来，Bucky赶紧制止了他，如果做下去，就达不到惩罚的目的了。

“等一下，我困了，我要睡觉！”Bucky的嗓音有些沙哑，可还是执意抵着Steve的身体不让他靠过来。

Steve已经又硬了起来，刚才那一下哪能让他熄火，特别是Bucky第一次给他口交，那火辣的样子现在还在Steve的脑海里。

 

就在Bucky觉得自己已经得逞的时候，他忘记了老师在课堂上讲过的最重要的一件事——永远不要忤逆你正在情欲中的alpha，那会激起他的原始本能。

果然，Bucky还没反应过来，就被Steve提着腰扯了过来，此时Steve的信息素中掺杂着少许的愤怒和异常的兴奋。Bucky感觉很害怕，身体都不由自主的颤抖。

Steve抱着Bucky，不断亲吻他的嘴唇和脸颊，一只手分开Bucky的大腿，另一只手摸到他的后穴，那个经常被Steve疼爱的地方。

被Steve的手指侵犯着，Bucky开始不自主的收缩肠道，分泌出好多体液，他开始不知羞耻的呻吟，大张着腿期待他的alpha侵犯他。

Steve把整根阴茎插进去的时候，Bucky发出高昂的呻吟声，还没等Bucky适应，Steve就趴在Bucky身上大力抽插起来，一下比一下用力，像在泄愤一般。

这一夜Steve像赌气一般换着姿势操着Bucky，一改往日的温柔，Bucky后颈的信息素腺上又多了好几个牙印，脖子和胸口也被打上印记，就连大腿根里侧都没有被Steve放过。哭叫到最后的Bucky甚至感觉自己发不出任何声音了。

在要被Steve操晕过去的时候Bucky明白了两个道理

第一，永远不要试着惩罚你的alpha。

第二，不要在床上激怒你的alpha，否则下场会很惨。

……………

幸好第二天是周末，Bucky睡到了中午才起来，下楼时，Rogers妈妈已经做好早餐等着他了。

“Steve呢？”Bucky说话时才发现他的嗓子已经哑了。

“他送betty去火车站了。”Rogers妈妈笑着说。

“哎，Betty走了啊…”Bucky觉得很奇怪：“她不是要呆几天的吗？”

“我也不清楚啊，她一大早上就收拾好行李要走呢，我看她黑眼圈很重，大概是在这住得不习惯吧。”Rogers妈妈叹了一口气，说道。

Bucky装作没听见，低头吃Rogers妈妈做的三明治，嘴角却压抑不住的勾了起来。

 

第十章 完

 

第十一章

【如何成为一个好alpha】

当春天再次来临的时候，Bucky终于如愿以偿的拿到了他的毕业证，这也意味着他还有一个月就要进入他人生中的第四次发情期了。

Rogers家和Barnes家都开始忙碌的准备婚礼——礼堂，礼服，戒指，请柬，宴请客人的场地，需要邀请的嘉宾——这些都由Steve和家长们代劳了，至于Bucky，他只需要负责让自己成为一个美美的新娘子就够了。

 

Barnes爸爸几乎把全城最好的礼服裁缝都请到家里来了，他们每一个人都为Bucky量身打造了最满意的作品，Bucky把每一件都试穿了一遍，直到他脱下最后一件礼服，他已经累的要瘫倒在沙发上。

“如果我要是死了，一定是世界上第一个被穿衣服累死的人吧…”Bucky趴在沙发上，闷闷地抱怨着。

“别抱怨了，大家都在为你的事忙活，你还有心情在这里偷懒。”Mary狠狠的拍了一下Bucky的屁股。

“我没有偷懒，我是真的很累。”Bucky把下巴支在沙发垫上，撅着嘴说。

“你要是再躺在这里，一会儿Steve接你去拍结婚照，你要裸着去吗？”Mary使出杀手锏。

“噢…那我觉得刚才那件白色的挺好…”Bucky敷衍着说了一句，继续趴在沙发上，就是不想起来。

“你，现在给我起来，把结婚礼服试一下，如果不合适，裁缝还要拿去改呢！”Mary终于没什么耐心，揪着Bucky的耳朵把他拉了起来。

结婚礼服是Barnes爸爸特意从市中心请来的裁缝定制的，价格不菲，繁复且华丽，Bucky穿上它时花了好些时间，由几位裁缝搭手才顺利穿好它。

看着镜子里的自己，Bucky感觉难以接受这件衣服——白色的西装前襟上刺绣着精致的花纹，衬衫领口堆叠着繁复的蕾丝，西装袖口上的宝石沉重的让他觉得抬手都费劲，下身的长裤是紧身的，为了方便搭配靴子，最让Bucky不能容忍的是，这套礼服从腰上往下，坠着钻石与金线装饰的蕾丝长拖尾。这让Bucky怀疑他是否还能走路。

“噢，它真适合你。”Mary羡慕的说。

“我倒觉得我像蛋糕上的装饰物。”Bucky忍不住吐槽。

正说着，Steve来接Bucky了，他刚进门，就看见大厅里正在试穿礼服的恋人。

Bucky本不想让Steve看到自己这幅样子，他窘迫的摆弄了一下西装的下摆，问Steve：“你觉得我穿这件合适吗？”

这个动作在Steve眼里显得无比娇羞可爱，他目瞪口呆的看着Bucky，半天才挤出一句：“亲爱的…你真漂亮。”

“噢，是吗，我也觉得这件衣服挺好看的。”Bucky羞涩地笑了出来。

Mary忍不住在一边翻白眼，刚才谁还在那里吐槽这件衣服，哥哥的脑子是被Steve吃掉了吗？

 

这一天，Steve和Bucky都有好多事要做，首先Steve要带着Bucky回家拍结婚照，摄影师已经在家里等着了，之后他们还要去市政府申请登记结婚。

好在Steve已经提前预约了登记时间，他们一到市政府服务中心就有工作人员接待了他们。Steve把一叠厚厚的资料交了上去，两人便坐在贵宾室里等待审核的结果。

当时结婚的流程是：由申请结婚的双方到市政府递交个人所有的有效证件，身份证明，体检报告和培训证明，由工作人员审核，大约要花费一小时左右的时间，如果合格就会下发结婚证。

没一会儿，一个工作人员皱着眉头走了进来：“哪位是Rogers先生？”

“我就是。”Steve站了起来。

“很抱歉，您的资料没有审核成功，所以你们还不能登记结婚。”

“为什么？”Bucky马上站了起来，他比Steve还要着急。

“因为Rogers先生没有提供他的听课证明。”工作人员解释道。

“什么听课证明？”Bucky和Steve面面相觑，异口同声的问。

“就是社区新娘课的alpha家属课呀。”工作人员皱着眉头说：“政府要求的可不是只有每个omega要成为一个合格的母亲，他们的alpha也要接受培训的，不然怎么会成为一个合格的alpha呢？”

“可是，学校并没有通知我要带家属上课呀。”Bucky还想辩解，他可不想和Steve的婚礼泡汤了。

“家属课是要omega自己申请听课时间的，总之今天两位还不能登记，尽快去把听课证补上吧。”工作人员好心地建议。

Steve也不好说什么，只好先带着Bucky离开。看着两人离去的背影，工作人员摇了摇头说：“现在的年轻人呀…”

 

一路上Bucky一直撅着嘴闹脾气，Steve歉意地拍了拍他放在大腿上的手。

“对不起Bucky，是我疏忽了。”

“现在去上课还来得及吗，万一婚礼前没有结婚证，你要我去做个假的吗？”Bucky不高兴的说，当时的风俗是，礼堂上呈递戒指的盘子下，要压着结婚证书的。

“我们现在就去报名，一定来得及的。”Steve安慰他，Bucky这才舒展了眉头。

明明是Bucky自己的疏忽，却一直在责怪Steve，也只有Steve能这般溺爱他。

 

还好这周末社区学校就举行了一次alpha家属课，Steve及时报名，两人才能准时出现在课堂上。

美国队长坐在这里可是个新鲜事，引得同课堂的几个omega都忍不住回头看Steve，然后被他们的alpha生气的按着脑袋扭了回去。

“啧啧，难怪Colin老师说alpha都是占有欲很强的生物呢，居然连他们的omega看谁都要管。”Bucky撇撇嘴说，挨个alpha扫视了一遍，回头才发现Steve也正用一副要吃了他的表情看着他。Bucky也只好乖乖低下头。

来上课的是一位上了年纪的女性omega，她进来之后，给每个alpha都发了一张卷子，要求要认真写实的回答。

Steve拿到卷子一看上面的题目，腾地一下红了脸。

第一题 你是否已经标记了你的omega，采用的是哪种方式。  
【*解释：alpha标记omega共有三种方式，体味标记，咬痕标记和成结标记，成结标记只能在发情期进行】

第二题 你是否经历过你的omega的发情期，经历过几次？

第三题 你标记你的omega的过程是？

……

后面的题一道比一道露骨，Steve的头上开始冒冷汗，偏偏老师又在讲台上叮嘱了一句：“一定要认真回答哦！”

Steve答题时用手臂盖着卷子不让Bucky看，Bucky却一直扒着Steve的胳膊想看他在写什么，Steve要不停的回想他和Bucky标记的过程才能答题，还要刻意忽略Bucky一个劲儿靠过来的身体和他身上的香味，整个过程煎熬又漫长。

之后的一下午Steve都在神游状态，他完全无法想象Bucky这一年是如何接受老师用一本正经的语气讲这些露骨的内容。当老师讲到成结的过程，以及每个alpha要如何做才能让他们的omega舒适又安全的的度过发情期时，Steve简直要烧了起来，一边的Bucky反倒听得津津有味——因为他习惯了。

当然，不止是Steve，其他的alpha们的表情也很“灿烂”

顺利的领到了听课证，俩人也准备回家了，Steve一路沉默的带着Bucky回到车里发动车子，离开学校。

一路上Bucky都开心极了，他一个人叽叽喳喳的说了半天：

“Steve，我们明天再去一次服务中心吧！”

“我想想这回我们应该没忘记什么！”

“这次应该可以顺利拿到结婚证了吧？”

“Steve你在往哪开？”

Bucky这才发现眼前的景色不对，周围的树木越来越多，路人和楼房越来越少，这不是回家的方向。

直到车子开到一片茂密的树林里停下。Steve熄了火，抬头瞪着Bucky。

“你……你要干嘛？”Bucky被Steve盯的浑身发毛，他感受到空气里Steve兴奋的信息素，他该不会是想……？

每个omega都无法拒绝他们的alpha，如果他们的alpha发出性欲的信息素，omega的身体会自动做出反应，就好像当omega发情时，alpha们也无法拒绝一样。

Steve把Bucky从副驾驶上抱过来，放在自己的大腿上，按着他的头亲吻他的嘴唇。

Bucky乖巧的靠在Steve的怀里，任由他脱去自己的西装外套，一边亲吻他一边把手伸进衬衫下摆里抚摸他的腰线。

“对不起Bucky，我想我没办法等到回家了…”Steve的声音有些颤抖，他迫切地想要Bucky。

Bucky面对着Steve坐在他的大腿上，双手支撑着靠背坐起来，Steve迫不及待地解开他的衬衫露出浅麦色的胸口，低头吻了上去，他吻得有些急，嘴唇在Bucky胸口上啄出啧啧的水声。

外面的天还大亮着，如果有人路过，就会看到车里香艳的一幕，不过幸好这条路足够偏僻，才给了二人大胆的理由。

即便如此，Bucky仍不敢发出太大的声音，Steve已经啄上了他的乳头，在两个红点上来回的舔咬吮吸着。Bucky仰着头，尽量克制嘴里溢出来的呻吟。

偏偏陷入情欲的Steve不理他这套，咬住他一边的乳头大力吮吸了一下，Bucky带着哭腔的叫出声，全身都软了下去。

车子里的空间很狭小，两人只能紧紧抱在一起移动位置。Bucky双臂圈着Steve的脖子，两条腿夹在他的腰上，像个树袋熊一样。

Steve小心地把Bucky仰面放在座位上，顺势脱掉了他的长裤和鞋子，Bucky的下体就光溜溜的了。

感觉下体凉凉的Bucky不满地蹬着腿哼哼起来，光裸的大腿内侧一直擦着Steve的西装裤怪难受的，Steve只好一边跟他舌吻安抚他，一边脱掉自己的衣服。

紧贴着Steve结实的身体，Bucky满足地在他的alpha的肩颈间嗅着专属于他的信息素。这种充满情欲的味道让Bucky兴致高昂，浑身空虚酥软，只有Steve才能满足他。

Steve抱着他的omega，下体埋在Bucky大张的双腿之间，勃起的阴茎不断摩擦着他的股沟和柔软的肉穴口。

Bucky的后穴已经开始收缩着分泌湿滑的体液。

“嗯…唔…Steve…难受…”Bucky被Steve亲的脑子里一团浆糊，开始不知羞耻地呻吟，渴望他的alpha给予他更多快感和满足。

因为车棚很低，又高又壮的Steve没办法支起身体，只好抬着Bucky的膝盖，让他柔软的肉穴对准自己的阴茎，慢慢的顶进去。

这个体位让Steve进入的又深又有力度，Bucky被粗壮的阴茎撑开后穴的一刻眼泪都流了出来，那种又痛又爽的感觉一直顶着他的胃到他的喉咙。

不管他们做多少次，每次Steve进入都要花些力气，也不知是他太粗了，还是Bucky太紧了。

“Bucky…疼吗？”Steve看着Bucky红红的眼圈心疼的问，他实在是太想要他的Bucky了，不然也不会等不到回家，要在这狭小的车子里泻火。

“不…不疼…”Bucky眼神迷茫的看着身上的恋人，简单的语句都说不完整。

感觉Bucky的后穴已经把自己整根吞进了，Steve这才缓慢的抽插起来，他一手搂着Bucky，另一只手探到Bucky的小腹上，抓起他勃起的阴茎一下一下套弄着，给恋人双重的快感。

Bucky舒服的呻吟起来，嘴角都带着满足的笑容。车子里弥漫着他香甜的信息素的味道。慢慢的，Steve不满足这种温柔的品尝，他开始大力的顶动，每一下都直插到Bucky的后穴深处

Bucky被插的上下晃动着身子，头一下一下的顶在车门上，浑身爆炸的快感让他感觉不到痛，但Steve扔心疼的用手挡在他的头顶，下身的动作却依然粗暴焦急。

车身跟着一晃一晃的，从车窗往里看，只能看见一个大个子打桩一般抽插着身下的人，以及不断飘出车窗外那个甜美的呻吟。

发泄了一次后，Steve又不满足的把Bucky抱进怀里，他坐在驾驶座上，让Bucky从上面对着他依然硬挺的阴茎坐下去。高潮过一次的Bucky早就浑身发软，任由Steve摆弄他。

坐着的姿势让Steve插得更深，Bucky刚坐稳，他就忍不住扶着Bucky的腰固定住他的一条腿开始从下往上抽插起来。

Steve焦急的动作让Bucky险些仰过去，他挥着的手臂打到喇叭按钮，车子发出滴滴的鸣叫，这却完全没有影响到Steve的兴致，反而让他更兴奋。

“嗯…嗯…Steve…嗯…”Bucky此时只会无意识的叫着Steve的名字。

Steve的脸正埋在Bucky的胸前，Bucky硬挺的乳头此时正贴在他的脸颊上，一下一下磨蹭着，他的乳头本来就很敏感，上下双重的刺激让他连连缴械投降。黏腻的精液射了Steve一身。

被Bucky收紧的肉穴缴的舒服的Steve也没有浪费，再次射进了Bucky的体内。

 

外面的天空已经有些黑了，两人抱在一起躺在狭小的车子里喘息着，小小的空间里满是信息素和体液腥膻的味道。

“Steve，你说我会不会怀孕啊…”平顺了一下呼吸，Bucky突然问。

他此时才意识到，和Steve在一起这么久，每次Steve都直接射进他的体内，老师讲过，即使不是发情期，omega被多次内射也是有可能怀孕的。

“那不是很好吗Bucky，我喜欢小孩子，特别是你给我生的。”Steve在Bucky耳边轻声说，吻了吻他汗湿的额角。

 

Steve开始忍不住设想他和Bucky以后幸福的婚姻生活。

 

第十一章 完

 

第十二章

【婚礼——Bucky的发情期 上】

距离婚礼的日子越来越近了，Bucky最近都住在自己家里，Steve忙着筹备婚礼和新房子的装修一直没有太多时间陪他，他也乐得享受婚前的自由日子，他才不想让Steve知道他还打算办个单身派对呢。

可最近Bucky却觉得自己的状态越来越奇怪，每天似乎都有睡不完的觉，填不饱的肚子。刚刚的晚餐他一个人就吃了三份千层面，爸爸都摇头叹气说再这么吃下去恐怕做好的礼服要改大两个号了。

可Bucky觉得就是管不住自己的嘴，吃完饭，他就重重的打了个哈欠，眼皮也跟着沉重了起来。

“Bucky，你该不会是要…”妈妈担忧的说，现在Bucky的症状，和要发情时很像，可算算日子，距离往年的发情期还早。

“不会吧，还有好几个星期呢，而且我现在的感觉没那么强烈呀。”Bucky支着下巴，勉强睁着眼睛不让自己睡着。

“哈哈，你要是在婚礼之前发情，小心做不成新娘子。”Annie幸灾乐祸的说，Bucky用他那双毫无威慑力的眼睛瞪了Annie一眼，呸，乌鸦嘴。

“别想得那么糟，Bucky不一定是要发情的。”Mary安慰道，Bucky露出满意的笑容点点头，这才是他妹妹嘛，知道安慰他。Mary接着说：“也许他只是怀孕了呢。”

“噗——”正在喝汤的爸爸一口喷了出来：“Bucky，你，你不会是…！？”

Bucky重重的翻了个白眼，说：“拜托，我没有怀孕，也没有要发情，我自己的身体我知道…”Bucky打了个哈欠接着说：“我现在只想要去睡一会…晚安…各位。”

说完，Bucky晃晃悠悠的离开了餐厅，回房间睡觉去了。大家看了一下墙上的时钟，才六点…

 

终于等到了结婚的日子，一大早上，Bucky就从床上爬了起来，虽然近期他的饥饿感和疲惫感与日俱增，但兴奋的心情却让他暂时抛弃了这些烦恼。

一大堆仆人帮他穿戴整齐，Bucky妈妈还亲手帮他戴好头纱，看着镜子里春光满面的儿子，妈妈的手指有些颤抖，Bucky知道她哭了，便回过身拥抱她，轻声安慰道：“妈妈，谢谢你。谢谢你为我做这么多。”

“傻瓜，这些都是妈妈应该做的，你永远都是我的好孩子。”妈妈抬手抚摸着Bucky的脸颊，这个让她宠爱，担忧的孩子，也终于找到了他人生的另一半。

“是的，妈妈，我永远都是你的孩子。”Bucky握着妈妈的手，说着感谢的话语。

 

四个妹妹穿着一样漂亮的伴娘裙子跑进Bucky的房间，Mary焦急的催促道：“Bucky，快一点，去礼堂的车已经来了！”

妈妈赶紧拉着Bucky的手往外走，那件有大拖尾的礼服果然走起路来很困难，还没走两步Bucky就差点仰过去，仆人们赶紧拥上来帮他抬起衣服摆尾。

婚车是加长型的，Bucky和他的礼服一个人就占了一排座位，他觉得自己简直就是被人塞进车里的。妹妹们此时坐在他前面的位置。

车子开起来的时候，Bucky觉得自己的心都要飞起来了，他知道，那个要和他相守一世的人，此时就在教堂里等着他。

 

Steve焦急的在休息室里转圈，Bucky应该已经在来礼堂的路上了吧，他可不要在路上出什么事啊，呸呸呸，乌鸦嘴，可这都几点了，他们应该是八点钟从家里出发的吧，现在都八点零五分了啊！

“新郎官，你不要再转了，我都要被你转吐了。”说话的是坐在一边的Howard Stark——Steve的好友，也是今天的伴郎。

“你说得对，我是应该坐一会…”Steve说完，老老实实的坐在一边的沙发上，却依然忍不住不停的看时间。

“冷静点新郎官，仪式是九点钟开始，在这个时间之前你是看不到新娘子的。”Howard说着，翻了翻手中的报纸，心中不免吐槽这新婚小夫妻就是沉不住气。

八点五十分的时候，新郎该入场了，Steve站起来紧张的整理了一下衣服，回头问Howard：“朋友，我这个样子看起来还可以吧？”

Howard上下打量了一下Steve——干净利落的短发，一身整齐精致的白色西装，连鞋子都亮的能照射出人影。“你帅极了新郎官。”Howard伸出了大拇指。

得到朋友的认可，Steve这才放心的走进礼堂。

神父正站在讲台前等着新人的到来，礼堂内坐满了宾客，Steve的爸爸妈妈和Bucky的妈妈都坐在第一排。

Steve紧张的站在台子上，这可是他人生中最重要的一天，他马上就可以和心爱的人共度一生了。

教堂里的钟声敲响了九下，礼堂里响起了庄重的音乐。Steve专心的盯着门口，这时，教堂的门打开了。Bucky爸爸牵着Bucky的手走了进来，四个妹妹在身后帮他托着礼服的拖尾。

Bucky真是美极了，即使戴着头纱也遮掩不住他迷人的气息。Steve的亲戚朋友们讶异于Bucky俊美的外貌，都觉得这对新人无比的般配。

Steve直直的盯着他的新娘子走到他的身边，Bucky爸爸一脸不爽的把Bucky的手放在Steve的手里，低声说：“臭小子，要是让我知道Bucky过的不好，我就是拼了这把老骨头，也要揍得你跪地求饶。”

Bucky不好意思的笑了，Steve连连点头向Bucky爸爸保证自己的决心。

礼堂里的音乐安静了下来，牧师开始宣读誓词：“Steve·Rogers先生，James·Barnes先生，愿神赐福于你们，今天，教会在上帝面前聚集，在圣堂内为你们公行神圣隆重的婚礼。婚姻是蒙福的、是神圣的、是极宝贵的，所以不可轻忽草率，理当恭敬、虔诚、感恩地在上帝面前宣誓，成就基督徒婚姻的要求。”

接下来牧师转向Steve说：“Steve·Rogers先生，我代表教会在上帝面前问你，你愿James?Barnes先生成为你的爱人，遵行上帝在圣经中的诫命，与他一生一世敬虔度日；无论安乐困苦、丰富贫穷、或顺或逆、或康健或软弱，你都尊重他，帮助他，关怀他，一心爱他，终身忠诚地与他共建基督化的家庭，荣神益人，你愿意吗？”

“我愿意！”Steve庄重正式的回答，说完侧头看了一眼旁边的Bucky。

“James·Barnes先生，你愿意…”

“我愿意！”牧师话还没说完，Bucky突然吼了出来，牧师一愣，后面的词儿忘了。

礼堂里顿时鸦雀无声，紧接着发出一阵细微的笑声。Howard发现自己的好友居然娶了个这么好玩的omega，忍不住在一边偷偷的发笑。Bucky爸爸对自己的儿子这么恨嫁感到面子有些挂不住了。

“好吧！既然双方都愿意，还不快交换戒指！”Howard赶紧出来打圆场，并示意花童送上戒指。

婚戒是Steve自己设计并专门找人制作的，Bucky那枚用红宝石拼上了自己的名字，自己那枚用蓝宝石拼上了Bucky的名字。

Steve拿起戒指，捧起Bucky的左手，小心翼翼的为他戴在无名指上。Bucky也同样为Steve戴上戒指，放开手时还偷偷捏了一下Steve的手指。这个小动作让Steve的心痒了一下。

“好的，现在请新郎亲吻你的新娘吧。”牧师微笑着说。

Steve走上前掀起Bucky的头纱，认真的看着他的omega，Bucky的心砰砰的跳，忍不住舔了舔红润的嘴唇。

Steve低头吻下去，一辈子的誓言都在用这一个吻诉说，他在耶稣前亲吻他的爱人，昭告世人他们此生共相伴。

“咳咳…”Howard在一边重重的咳嗽了一下，小声提醒Steve：“喂，你亲的太久了，下面的人还等着呢。”

沉溺在Bucky的双唇里的Steve这才清醒过来，台下的宾客们大眼瞪小眼的看着台上这对新婚爱人。

Steve赶忙放下Bucky的头纱，挡住他也红透的脸。

 

婚礼后的宴会在Steve的新家举行，这栋豪宅是当时政府赠与Steve的礼物，作为英雄的奖章，但一向清贫惯了的Steve并没有住进这里，依然和父母生活在他们温馨的小房子里。直到他准备结婚，Rogers妈妈才建议他和Bucky搬到新房子里去住，一来是他们觉得Bucky住惯了大房子，怕婚后生活在小房子里不习惯，二来新婚夫妻总是不方便和老人们住在一起，他们需要更多的私人空间。

宴会上，Steve带着Bucky一一和他的朋友家人见面，人们不停地夸赞Steve好福气，娶了这样一个漂亮的omega。Bucky的朋友和家人也都羡慕Bucky的丈夫如此优秀。

一个下午都在不停地应酬客人，Bucky此时觉得自己又困又饿，他忍不住拉了拉Steve的衣角说：“Steve，我们什么时候能休息一下，我好累，也好饿。”

Bucky可怜巴巴的说，忍不住瞄了瞄一边的蛋糕吞了吞口水。Steve心疼的拉着Bucky的手说：“要不你先回楼上休息一下，我让妈妈给你准备些点心？”

毕竟还有这么多客人，Steve总要留下来接待他们，Bucky实在想陪着他的alpha，可困倦不停的袭击着他的身体，他只好先选择回房间休息一下。

 

一进房间，Bucky就大字型躺在了大床上，完全没有刚才新娘的矜持，他顺手摘掉头纱丢到一边，脱下来的靴子也七零八落的扔在门口。

他太困了，只想睡觉。衣服都懒得脱。

Bucky不知睡了多久，在混沌中，他的体内产生了一种奇怪的感觉，那是只有在发情期才会有的感觉，只是这次的更猛烈，更清晰。

他猛然从梦里惊醒，浑身的感觉空虚难耐，他挣扎着想坐起来，却觉得全身都酸软无力，他想叫Steve的名字，张开嘴却只溢出支离破碎的呻吟。

Bucky脑子里有个清晰的声音告诉他——他在发情。

 

宴会厅里突然被一股浓烈且甜蜜的omega信息素包围，宾客们都停止交谈，安静的寻找这气味的来源。

只有Steve最清楚不过，这诱人的草莓牛奶香气，除了他的Bucky，还谁能散发出来呢？

Bucky的妈妈也意识到了情况不对头，赶忙推着Steve上楼。

“天呐，Steve，快去，Bucky可没吃抑制剂。”

“可是，我记得Bucky告诉我，他的发情期还早。”

“不不不，这是我的疏忽，往年Bucky会提前吃抑制剂，所以他的发情期都会延后，今年可没有…天，你快去找他吧，这边由我们来应付。”Bucky妈妈焦急的说。

看来，宴会要提前终止了呢。

 

Steve匆忙走进他们的房间时，发现他的爱人正衣衫凌乱的躺在床上，房间里浓烈的信息素香味在拼命削弱着Steve的意志，体内的alpha本能叫嚣着要扑向眼前的omega。

似乎嗅到了Steve身上的味道，Bucky猛的从床上坐起来，瞪着一双迷茫的眼睛寻找他的爱人，模糊的看清眼前的人，Bucky张开双臂要Steve抱他。

这是Steve第一次面对发情的omega，眼前的可人儿甜蜜，诱惑，散发着甜美的香气，他甚至不知该从何下手去占有他。

Steve赶忙扑上去抱紧Bucky，一接触到Steve火热的怀抱，Bucky浑身的汗毛孔都跟着清醒了，身体里每一寸肌肤都在渴望Steve标记他。

“Steve…快标记我…我好难受，我想要你…”Bucky完全不知道自己在说什么，不知廉耻的乞求着。

“好…好…”Steve连连答应，狠狠的亲了两下Bucky，被信息素袭击的理智殆尽的Steve开始撕扯Bucky身上的礼服，无奈这件衣服过于繁琐，Steve努力了半天只弄坏了几个扣子。

不行不行，他要冷静！Steve甩了甩头，尽量让自己保持清醒，Bucky难受的在床上扭动，他不明白为什么他的alpha还不动手标记他，他舔了舔嘴唇，尽量让自己看起来更诱人。

Steve的理智早就命悬一线了，对，脱不了衣服就先脱裤子，Steve伸手去脱Bucky的长裤，好在裤子上没有那么复杂的纽扣，连同内裤被顺利扒了下来，露出Bucky两条光裸的长腿。

脱下Bucky的裤子时，Steve才发现，Bucky的下体早就湿的一塌糊涂，裤子都被沾湿了一半，没有内裤的阻隔，他的后穴甚至兴奋的喷出几股体液。

“嗯…嗯…唔…”Bucky开始呜咽起来，两条腿蹬来蹬去，他说不出话来，只是不停的哭。

看着Bucky难受的样子，Steve心急如焚，现在他脑子里一片空白，上课学的东西全都忘光了，只想着要不先给Bucky吃点抑制剂，省得他这么难受，他赶紧开门跑出去，迎面正好撞上了Bucky的妈妈。

“妈妈，你有没有带抑制剂来，Bucky很难受，快给他用点！”Steve焦急的说。

Bucky妈妈真想按着Steve的头往墙上撞，她推着Steve往屋里走，一边埋怨说：“要是Bucky还要用抑制剂，还跟你结婚干什么！你快去，他需要你！”

“可是，可是他难受的直哭！”

Barnes太太对现在还有这么单纯的alpha表示惊奇，她可不想看着自己的儿子在屋里难受，于是她扯着Steve的衣领低声说：“小伙子，你听着，想让他不哭的最好方法就是，你现在，立刻，进去操他！”

说完，狠狠把Steve推进房间里，关上了门。

Steve还没消化完妈妈说的话，就发现Bucky此时已经从床上下来了，他下体裸露着，上身还穿着礼服和那个华丽的长拖尾，看起来美丽又色情。他脚步一晃，一下扑倒在Steve的怀里。

“Steve，你要去哪…你不要我了吗？”Bucky呢喃着说，他的alpha似乎在拒绝他，这让他很害怕。

“没有，Bucky，我哪都不去，就在你身边。”Steve心疼的把Bucky抱了起来，他的omega正在因为情欲颤抖，后穴里分泌的液体甚至滴到了地板上。

Steve把他放在床上，扯坏他的西装扣子脱下他的外套，然后撕开他的衬衫露出他光裸的胸膛，他现在可没耐心再跟Bucky的礼服做斗争了。

Steve刚低头吻上Bucky的嘴唇，Bucky就条件反射的抱紧Steve的脖子，张开嘴巴让Steve把舌头伸进他的嘴里。他焦急的在Steve的后背上抓来抓去，想要脱掉Steve碍事的西装。

Steve三两下脱掉自己的衣服，结实的肉体毫无阻隔的和Bucky抱在一起，一接触到Steve的身体，Bucky感到体内的情欲又在袭击着自己，下体又分泌出大量的液体弄湿了身上的礼服。

甜蜜的信息素气味愈发浓烈，Steve的身体只会跟着自己的本能行动，此时他只想标记眼前的omega。

他低头啃咬着Bucky的脖子，发出野兽一般的呼吸声，一下一下磨蹭着Bucky的身体。

“唔…唔…Steve…”Bucky只会一边哭一边叫Steve的名字，被心爱的alpha用信息素包裹着的感觉让他欣喜若狂。

以往的发情期都是Bucky一个人度过的，可能往年的压抑让他这次的发情来的无比的猛烈，他浑身空虚的难受，恨不得让Steve现在就狠狠的插进来。

Steve正舔咬着Bucky的身体，在他身上每一个角落留下自己的气味和痕迹，亲吻到Bucky潮水泛滥的下身时，Steve狠狠的嘬了一下他的肉穴，这一个动作让早已饥渴难耐的Bucky猛的喷出更多体液，溅到了Steve的脸上。

Bucky湿漉漉的后穴此时对Steve有着无比的吸引力，他用力扒开Bucky的臀瓣，让那个粉嫩的小穴完全暴漏在自己面前，他转动着舌头跟Bucky下面这张小嘴亲吻着，舌尖一下一下顶着肉穴内壁。喉结蠕动着吞咽Bucky的肉穴里潺潺不断的液体。

敏感的下身被Steve灵巧的舌头进攻着，Bucky哭叫不止，身体最深处已经要被这种空虚的感觉折磨疯了。他想要Steve那个更大更粗的东西填满自己。

感觉Bucky挣扎的更厉害了，Steve这才抬起埋在他双腿之间的头，看着身下的爱人。Bucky可怜兮兮的半睁着他迷茫的双眼，红红的眼圈，脸上都是泪痕，半张的红唇中流出的口水弄湿了下巴，身体上被细密的汗珠包围，两个挺立的乳尖微微颤抖着。

“Bucky，你真美，你真美…我爱你，我爱你。”Steve呢喃着情话，每说一句就亲一下Bucky身上任何一个地方，他粗壮的阴茎早就因为情欲涨大，他分开Bucky的双腿，对准那个湿润的后穴狠狠顶了进去。

被爱人进入的一瞬间Bucky感觉好满足，哭着大声呻吟了出来。

Steve一下一下狠狠的操着自己的omega，粗壮的阴茎在Bucky炙热柔软的内壁里耸动，后穴被撑到极致，每抽插一下就带出大量的体液，房间里清晰的听到肉体伴随着体液的啪啪声。

Steve越插越狠，Bucky被干到身体都折了起来，在激烈的结合中，Steve感觉高潮要来临了。

Bucky感觉后穴中强烈的快感被一阵胀痛冲散，他感觉有个巨大的球体狠狠卡在了他的肉穴口，又痛又胀，粗长的阴茎正抵在他内壁的深处。

Bucky试着挣扎了一下，Steve立刻发出警告的粗喘，狠狠压住了他，猛的一口咬住他的后脖颈。

丝毫动不了的Bucky只能不断喘息着，清晰的感受到他的alpha在他的体内射精，这种感觉和以往不同，巨大的肉棒像被卡在了体内，滚烫的精液源源不断的射入他的身体里。

Bucky的前端也射的一塌糊涂，脚趾舒服到蜷缩起来，大张的双腿不断颤抖着。

他的alpha在他的体内成结，他从里到外的，都完完全全属于他的Steve了，Bucky感觉到从内心底往外的满足。

Steve抱着半昏迷的Bucky亲吻着，体内的结还没有消散，他就着这个姿势享受爱人的体温。

Bucky的发情期，才刚刚开始而已。

 

第十二章 完

 

第十三章

【Bucky的发情期 中】

窗外透漏进房间里的一丝亮光证明天已经亮了。

Steve一夜没睡，Bucky的信息素让他此时的精神处于亢奋和疲惫的边缘，他刚刚又和Bucky做了一次，趁着Bucky处在高潮的晕眩中时，他起身整理了一下凌乱的房间。把Bucky身上残破的衣服——如果那还能称得上是衣服的话——都脱了下来。

Bucky很快就清醒了，离开Steve的体温让他非常的不满，他呜咽着在床上扭动，不停的叫着Steve的名字。Steve只好低身亲吻着他的嘴唇给他安慰。

Steve知道这几天他都不能离开他的omega，Bucky的提前发情让家里没有做好充分的准备。Barnes爸爸让仆人们暂时都回了家，现在大房子里只有他和Bucky两个人，没有人会打扰他们。

从准备婚礼到昨天举行仪式结束，Steve一直没有好好休息，加上昨夜奋战一夜，现在他觉得又困又饿。

alpha和omega的体质不同，omega在发情期是不需要休息和进食的，他只需要大量的alpha信息素填满自己，Bucky虽然是提前发情，可在这之前这个大闲人在家不是吃就是睡，现在体力满满的。

反倒Steve没有做任何准备，alpha会因为omega的信息素而强制发情，所以Steve没有办法拒绝Bucky，强制发情的后果就是在清醒后更加的疲惫。

 

Steve给光溜溜的Bucky盖上被子，安抚了一会儿还是比较有成效的，Bucky没那么闹了，现在Steve想去喝杯水，顺便再把湿透了的床单换一下，他可不想让Bucky睡的太难受。

Steve刚刚起身，Bucky就像得到了信号一样睁开了眼睛，赶紧抱住Steve的脖子哼哼起来。

“唔…你要去哪…”Bucky蹭着Steve的脖子说。

“我去喝杯水，再把床单换了，你睡在这不难受吗？”Steve拍着Bucky的后背安慰着说。

“不换床单！不难受！”Bucky闭着眼睛耍赖，说一句话就蹭蹭Steve。

“好好好，不换床单，那我们去喝杯水行吗？”Steve真的是太渴了，他只好把Bucky面对面的抱起来下了床，Bucky搂着Steve的脖子，两条腿缠着爱人的腰，由着他抱着自己往屋外走去。

好在整栋房子里都没人，一丝不挂的Steve像抱树袋熊一样抱着光溜溜的Bucky去厨房喝了一大杯水，回房间的时候，他单手托着Bucky，另一只手迅速的把潮湿的床单撤走，然后抱着他一头栽倒在床上。

刚躺下，Bucky身上的香味又开始往他的鼻子里钻，Steve知道，Bucky体内的热潮又来了。

Bucky开始不安的扭动，和昨夜的每一次一样，他的后穴又开始分泌出大量的体液，刚刚撤掉床单的行为完全是多此一举，现在Bucky的两腿之间又像发河了一般。

猛烈的信息素让Steve根本没有多余的头脑思考，身体就跟着进入亢奋状态中，他按着Bucky的肩膀，分开他的大腿就把硬挺起来的阴茎插进了Bucky湿软的后穴。他们昨晚做了一宿，加上大量的体液润滑，Steve进入的畅通无阻，整根没入的时候发出噗的水声。

第一次成结后，Bucky内壁里的子宫口彻底被打开，之后的几次Steve都是做到内射后就拔出来，确定自己混合着信息素的精液都进入到Bucky的体内。

发情期的omega对信息素的渴求是惊人的，每次Steve全部射进去之后，Bucky的穴口都不会有太多精液流出来，大部分都被快速吸收掉了。

 

这一次Steve变着姿势的把Bucky操到神志不清，当他又一次射进爱人的体内时，一上午也过去了。

高潮退去后，Steve感觉有点缺氧，他半软下来的阴茎还插在Bucky的身体里，他就着这个姿势躺在床上休息了一下。

平静下来时饥饿感也跟着袭击而来，从昨天晚上开始Steve还什么都没吃，他很想出去吃点东西，可他只要有拔出去的倾向，Bucky就开始哭闹，用力收紧后穴不让他退出去。

Steve毕竟是第一次经历omega的发情，不知道还能用什么方式能让Bucky舒服一些，他真的很想休息一下，这仅仅刚过了一夜而已，后面的三天Steve不敢设想，现在，他想他需要场外求助一下。

于是他又用抱树袋熊的姿势把Bucky抱起来，阴茎还埋在他的体内，他抱着他蹭到床边，拿起了电话。

 

Steve妈妈正在做三明治，她一会儿打算去新房看看儿子和Bucky，毕竟这是两个人共同经历的第一个发情期，她多少还是有些担忧的。

虽然Rogers太太是一个beta，但她知道发情期的omega需求有多大，Steve之前没有好好补充体力，妈妈此时很担心他会不会累死在床上。

看着太太忙里忙外的样子，在一边看报纸的Steve爸爸不以为然的说：“这才刚过了一天而已，你现在就担心未免太早了。”

“我能不担心吗？Steve一点准备都没有，现在他肯定手忙脚乱的，我要去给他送点吃的，再看看Bucky怎么样了。”

Steve爸爸对太太的态度很不满，自己的儿子怎么说也是军人，哪能连自己的omega发情这点小事都处理不好？他忍不住说：“你可别小看Steve，他当了那么多年的兵，体力可不一般。”

“你们这些alpha，老是那么自以为是，你还记得隔壁White家的丈夫吗？他妻子第一次发情刚过去，他就被抬进医院了。”Steve妈妈反驳道。

“你连自己的儿子都信不过？”Steve爸爸生气的说。

“我只是担心他的身体！”

两人正吵着，客厅里的电话响了，Steve妈妈赶忙去接。电话另一头传来了Steve焦急的声音：“妈妈，你在忙吗？我有事情要问你。”

“怎么了亲爱的？”听着儿子着急的声音，妈妈不免有些担忧起来，Steve爸爸也猜到是儿子打来的电话，赶忙凑了过来。

“妈妈…我…我想问一下怎么样才能让Bucky休息一下…他好像一直很精神。”Steve犹豫着，问出了心中的疑问。

此时Steve正把Bucky抱了个满怀，半勃起的阴茎还插在他的体内，Bucky扭来扭去的，柔软的内壁一直夹着他的肉棒，让他忍不住重重的呼吸了一下。

妈妈想也知道电话那边的情景，她无奈的说：“亲爱的，Bucky是不会休息的…你要好好安抚他，千万不能离开他，知道吗？”

“可是…可是我…”Steve泪流满面，他现在真的好饿啊。

妈妈担心的看了一眼爸爸，爸爸猜也知道Steve那边有什么难题，这是每个新婚alpha都会遇到的情况。

“这有什么好烦恼的，把人操晕过去不就行了。”Steve爸爸在一边默默的说，妈妈犹豫着把解决方法告诉了Steve。

“这，这能行吗…？”Steve担心的说，怀里的Bucky正在舔他的耳朵。

挂了电话，Steve心想只能试试了，不然这三天他都别想休息。

这时，他感觉Bucky体内的热潮又上来了，一股温热的体液顺着Bucky的后穴口流了出来。Bucky开始不安的呜咽起来，眼神也变得迷茫，浑身都像一滩软泥一样挂在Steve身上，他每喘息一下，就带出大量的信息素充斥在空气里。

浓烈的香气让Steve埋在Bucky体内的阴茎又硬了起来，他抱起Bucky被汗水覆盖而滑腻的身体按倒在床上，就着还插着他的后穴的姿势大力抽插起来，每一下都狠狠的撞着Bucky内壁深处的子宫口。

Bucky开始胡乱的哭叫起来，双腿紧紧缠着Steve的腰，身体晃来晃去。Steve卯足了劲操他，巨大的阴茎摩擦着肉壁，让他感觉深深的满足。

一个小时过去了，就着射精后的脱力感，Steve倒在了Bucky的身上喘息着。

Bucky还在不停的哼哼，两条腿在Steve的身体两侧蹭来蹭去，恍惚的眼睛半睁着，就是不肯休息。

Steve欲哭无泪，一定是他太饿了，体力不到位才没有把Bucky操晕过去，肚子一直咕咕叫，他必须去厨房找点吃的，alpha可没有omega的体质，即使在发情期，也需要进食和休息。

在床上躺了一会儿，Bucky好像也清醒了一点。Steve刚要起来，Bucky马上嘟着嘴抗议，手脚并用的抱住Steve。

“我知道我知道，不会丢下你的。”Steve无奈的说，依然保持着插入的姿势抱起床上这个小树袋熊，准备去厨房准备点食物。

这个姿势下楼最费劲了，每迈一个阶梯，埋在Bucky内壁里的阴茎就会上下戳动一下，Bucky倒是舒服的直哼哼，苦了Steve被这折磨人的快感袭击着还要保持清醒。

 

进入厨房后，Steve才发现刚才家里好像来过人，餐桌上放着一盘新鲜的三明治和一杯牛奶。下面还压了一张纸条。

“亲爱的儿子：

妈妈刚才来的时候你还在忙，就没有打扰你，如果Bucky睡了你就抓紧时间多吃点东西，晚上我会再来看你们的。

妈妈 ”

Steve叹了口气，看了眼怀里嘟着嘴的小宝贝，亲了亲他的额头，这小家伙才不肯睡觉呢

他扶着Bucky的身体慢慢坐在了餐桌旁，拿起一个三明治吃着，这时Bucky像个小猫一样在他怀里蹭来蹭去。

发现Steve一直专心吃东西，Bucky有点不高兴了，发情期的omega会吃他的alpha接触的一切东西的醋，哪怕对方只是块三明治。

于是Steve每咬一口食物，Bucky就亲他一下。Steve心想Bucky会不会也饿了，毕竟他也是一整天没吃东西。他低头问Bucky：“你要不要也吃点？”

“不要，我就要你！”Bucky撅着嘴说，又狠狠亲了一下Steve的下巴。

Steve三两下吃光了手里的三明治，喝了一大口牛奶把嘴里的东西送进肚子里。

缓解了饥饿感后，Steve感觉到Bucky的体内热热的，他知道他的热潮又要来了，他抱着他的小树袋熊走出餐厅，Bucky不舒服的挣扎起来，两人还没走两步就倒在客厅的地毯上。

就着倒下去的姿势，埋在体内的阴茎狠狠的往直肠内壁戳了进去，顶着Bucky的敏感点来回戳动着，Bucky哭着哼叫起来，不受控制的释放大量的信息素击碎Steve所有的理智。

于是Steve在客厅里操他的omega，换着角度的进入他，肉体碰撞的啪啪声回荡在房间里。

Bucky跪趴在地毯上，屁股翘的高高的，他的alpha正奋力的在他身后侵犯他，后穴分泌的体液像关不上的水龙头一般，伴随着Steve的每一下抽插喷涌出来，混合着白灼的液体从他光裸的大腿上流下来，弄湿了地毯。

操到兴起，Steve把Bucky转了个个儿，一边把他抱着站起来一边不停的抽插着，Bucky只得抱着Steve的肩膀保持平衡，被他操着绕过茶几走到沙发边上，再狠狠的按到沙发垫上继续抽动着。

两腿大张几乎要被干到身体对折的Bucky，此时感觉Steve粗大的阴茎都要顶到他的胃了。

终于在Steve一口咬上他的脖子时，他哭叫着高潮了，然后眼睛一翻，昏了过去。

 

昏睡到傍晚，Bucky突然不安的醒了过来，Steve已经把他抱回了床上，此时他的alpha的胸膛正贴着他的后背熟睡着，这个姿势方便Steve保持着插入的姿势给他安全感。

这时Bucky发现，由于熟睡，Steve已经软掉的阴茎从他的后穴里滑了出去，这才是让他感觉不安的原因。

Steve已经睡着了，Bucky不忍心吵醒他，可他此时后穴饥渴难耐，发情期的omega是不需要休息的，刚才的昏睡已经让他恢复了足够的体力。

Bucky难受极了，他趴到Steve的两腿之间，吮吸舔弄他软掉的阴茎，希望它像刚才一样硬挺，Steve的阴茎上还沾着精液，刺鼻的信息素味道让Bucky亢奋不已。

他的后穴开始流出体液，空虚的感觉让他忍不住一手撸动自己勃起的阴茎，一手伸入后穴来回的搅动着给自己安慰。

终于嘴里的肉棒被他舔的硬了起来，勃起的阴茎粗涨得已经含不住了。

 

Steve在浓烈的信息素中醒了过来，他感觉自己的老二正被一个柔软湿润的舌头伺候着，睁开眼睛，却正对着一个白嫩的屁股和一个流着淫水的粉嫩肉穴。

Bucky正趴在他的身上，不断给他口交着。

稍微清醒后的Steve猛的支起身子，扒开Bucky的肉穴舔了上去，灵巧的舌头一下钻入肉壁里，吮吸着里面的液体。

Bucky的嘴里正含着Steve的肉棒，被突如其来的进攻吓了一跳，想叫却叫不出来，只得不断的呜咽，敏感的体质让他很快沦陷，他神志不清的嘬弄着Steve的龟头，直到身后的爱人把他舔到高潮。

Steve把舒爽到一塌糊涂的Bucky翻过来，分开他的双腿把还精神抖擞的老二插进他的身体里，开始今天不知道第几轮的结合。

发情期的Bucky又甜又软，甜蜜的信息素让Steve欲罢不能，无论自己多疲惫，只要闻到这股味道，看到Bucky依恋的眼神都能让Steve亢奋到不得了。

他沉溺在Bucky炽热的体温里不断抽插着，直到再一次在他体内深处发泄出来。

 

Bucky的发情期还长，这仅仅只过了一天而已…

 

第十三章 完

 

第十四章

【Bucky的发情期 下篇】

Bucky再次醒来的时候已经是第二天早上了，昨晚Steve又在他体内成结一次，这一次成结的时间比之前更久，直到刚才Bucky才感觉卡在直肠壁深处的坚硬消散下去。

此时他正趴在床上，感觉全身酸麻，双腿无力。Steve虽然已经睡着了，但仍然把他整个抱在怀里压在身子底下，这个姿势是为了防止成结时omega乱动。

Bucky好容易清醒一会儿，却因为完全动不了而感到无聊，Steve均匀的呼吸洒在他的后脖颈上，感觉痒痒的。他捧起Steve放在他面前的左手舔他的手指玩，时不时放进嘴里吮吸一下，Steve的手很大很厚重，每一根手指都修长漂亮，Bucky把他左手的食指和中指并起来整个塞进嘴里，口腔规律的蠕动了半天，玩的不亦乐乎，终于把Steve给弄醒了。

发现Steve醒了，Bucky更加卖力的吮吸他的手指，因为Steve正看着自己，他还故意含着手指在嘴里抽动了两下，露出得意的笑。

男人在早上的时候总是会比较敏感的，Steve的阴茎还插在浑身散发着信息素香味的Bucky的体内，手指贴着他湿润柔软的舌头，以及Bucky亮晶晶的眼睛，这一切都激起了Steve晨爱的兴致。

他把趴着的Bucky翻了过来面对自己，拔出下体时，Bucky不满意的哼哼了两声，但很快，Steve就分开Bucky的双腿，把已经硬挺的阴茎再次整个插了进去。

“嗯——”Bucky发出满足的呻吟。

因为是发情期，Bucky的后穴总是足够的柔软和润滑，Steve可以毫无顾忌的大力抽动起来。

后穴被Steve的粗大不断撑开顶动着，Bucky不知羞耻的呻吟起来，直到Steve在他体内射出当天的第一波。

Steve低头吻了吻Bucky的嘴唇，看着他高潮后满足的小脸宠爱地笑了笑。之前的Bucky虽然也会很主动，但在床上总是很羞涩，恐怕只有在发情时才会这么肆无忌惮地索要了吧。一想到这样的日子不剩几天，之后还要再等一年的时间，Steve竟觉得有点遗憾。

现在，他要抓紧时间享受这个甜蜜的爱人。

今天Bucky的反应明显没有之前强烈了，发泄后就在床上昏睡了一会儿。

Steve趁机吃了点东西，又去浴室洗了个澡。

但Bucky很快就醒了，他睁开眼睛在房间里环视一周都没有看到Steve，内心隐约有些不安，发情期的omega是最没有安全感的，时刻需要他们的alpha陪伴在身边。

“Steve？”Bucky坐了起来，喊着他的alpha的名字。

听见了Bucky的声音，Steve知道他醒了，赶忙从浴室里跑出来，身体都没有来得及擦干。

Bucky正坐在床上眼泪汪汪地看着他，一副自己就要被抛弃的样子，Steve赶紧走到床边把他圈进怀里安抚他。

“你去哪了？”Bucky委屈地问。

“我去洗澡了啊。”

“嗯…”Bucky嘟起了嘴。

此时房间里都是浓浓的信息素和体液混合的味道，床上一片狼藉，床单也潮湿不堪。Bucky身上也汗津津的，Steve怕他不舒服，打算抱着他去洗个澡，顺便打电话给他妈妈，让一会来打扫房子的仆人把房间也整理一下。

新房子的浴室很大，足够两人一起洗。

Steve抱着Bucky进了浴室，把他放进了浴缸里，然后打开温水的水阀。Bucky感觉被温暖的水流覆盖很舒服，忍不住在浴缸里扑腾了两下，水溅了Steve一身。

“你别乱动啊。”Steve坐在浴缸边上，温柔的帮Bucky洗澡，大手撩着温水在Bucky身上擦来擦去，洗到脖子时，Bucky眯起了眼睛，发出了像小猫一样的呼噜声。

发情的omega喜欢被他们的alpha爱抚脖子，尤其是信息素腺的周围，这个动作相当于alpha在告诉omega——你是我的。

Steve觉得Bucky的反应很可爱，忍不住低头吻了吻他。

被Steve温柔的爱抚，加上浴室里温暖的水蒸气包围着，Bucky体内的热潮又被激发了出来，他拉着Steve的手想坐起来，无奈浴缸里太滑，刚支起腿的他一下就扑进了Steve的怀里。

感受到怀里人皮肤上的高温，Steve知道他又想要了。

Steve一边跟他接吻，一边打横把人从浴缸里捞出来，信息素混合着水蒸气的味道更加浓烈，Steve似乎不需要额外的刺激就硬了起来。他抱着已经腿软的Bucky让他扶着墙边上的扶手，一只手搂着他的腰保持平衡，另一只手摸向他湿漉漉的后穴，在穴口按了两下就塞进了手指。

Bucky叫出了声，膝盖一软，身体向下滑去。幸好Steve正紧紧的抱着他才没让他摔倒。

手指用力的撑开Bucky的后穴，Steve便把早已硬挺的阴茎插了进去。被爱人满满的塞满的感觉真好，Bucky舒服地仰起了头。

 

浴室里有一个巨大的落地穿衣镜，就在Bucky扶着的扶手正前方，上面浮了一层水雾，但Bucky依然能看清自己的轮廓，和正在他背后卖力的操着自己的Steve。

这种感觉更加羞耻，镜子里的自己浑身布满了各种咬痕和吻痕，两个乳尖挺立着，乳晕的周围是重重的牙印。腰上，大腿根上，都青一块紫一块的。

Bucky突然觉得自己淫荡极了，此时Steve并没有抚摸他的下体，只是这样卖力的操着他就让他硬了起来，但发情期时体内涌动的信息素并没给他羞耻的感觉，反倒让他更加兴奋。

Steve接下来的动作让他没有多余的心思想别的，alpha强烈的信息素搅乱了他的大脑，Steve比刚才更猛烈的抽插起来，粗壮的肉棒不断摩擦他的前列腺，因为站着的姿势，他的小腹被Steve顶的一凸一凸的。

Steve一边操他一边扭过他的头吻他的嘴唇，嘴巴被Steve的唇舌堵住，Bucky叫不出来，只得不断从嗓子里冒出支离破碎的呻吟。

浴室里的空气渐渐冷下去，Steve感觉Bucky有些颤抖，一个劲儿往自己的怀里钻。

他从Bucky的身体里退出来，按着Bucky的肩膀让他面对自己，趁他还没反应过来，Steve突然抬起Bucky的一条腿又重新插了进去。Bucky的背撞在身后的镜子上，浑身兴奋的感觉让他一点都感觉不到痛。

他搂着Steve的脖子和他舌吻，满足的不断喘息着。

Steve一把把Bucky抱了起来，让他的双腿夹在自己的腰上，一边操着他一边往屋里走。走动时阴茎插入的很深，Bucky爽的不停地哭叫，两只手在Steve背后留下一道道抓痕。

刚靠近床边，Steve就把Bucky按倒在床上，站在地上卖力的抽插起来。

刚换好的床单很快就皱成一团，特别是Bucky的屁股下面，淫水都流成了一滩。

Steve按着Bucky的肩膀，另一只手压着他的大腿让他动不了，下身如同打桩机一般律动，每一下都又狠又深。

该死的信息素和爱人卖力的操弄让Bucky一脑子的浆糊，他开始不断的摇着头说胡话：

“啊…啊…Steve…啊…我要死了…你要弄死我了…”Bucky这般淫荡而不知羞耻的语言对Steve简直是致命的挑逗。

他一条腿跪在床上，两只手把Bucky的双腿开的更大，操到他几乎要折过来，恨不得把两个肉球都塞进他的后穴。

Bucky迷茫的睁着眼睛看着天花板，眼圈通红，满脸是泪痕。Steve低头跟他接吻，分开时舌尖带着来不及吞下的口水沿着Bucky的下巴流了出来。

高潮来临的Bucky不受控制的收缩着后庭，Steve也终于缴械射了出来。

这一次Steve射的很多，他整根阴茎都埋在Bucky的体内不断抽动着，滚烫的液体几乎要灌满Bucky的直肠，被满满内射的Bucky的小腹甚至凸了起来。

Steve没有急着拔出来，而是把阴茎堵在穴口防止精液流出来。

Bucky的小腹涨得大大的，Steve痴恋的摸着Bucky鼓鼓的肚子，突然有种他已经怀孕了的错觉。

能让Bucky给他生个孩子，这是多幸福的一件事啊。

被滚烫的精液袭击肉体深处的Bucky一瞬间也有自己被Steve搞大肚子的错觉，他盯着天花板，好半天眼神才聚焦了起来。  
②4  
Steve正低头温柔的吻着他。

“Steve，想想我们的第一个孩子叫什么吧。”Bucky突然说，迷恋的看着他的alpha。

“我想想，会是男孩还是女孩呢？”Steve躺在Bucky身边，和他一起幻想未来。

“你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”Bucky小声问。

“我都喜欢，只要是你生的。”Steve把Bucky搂进怀里，一边吻着他的额头，一边说。

 

中午被派来打扫房间的两个仆人再回去的路上不停的讨论着：

“想不到姑爷真厉害啊，那房子被折腾的…啧啧。”

“是啊。”另一个仆人也接过话说：“客厅里，厨房里都是啊，少爷真是享福了。”

 

第十四章 完

 

第十五章

【新生命的降临】

Bucky发情期的前三天很顺利的过去了，而Steve也像所有和自己的omega结合后的alpha一样，变得非常神经质。

每个omega在和alpha结合后会有三至四天的结合热症状，这几天需要他们的alpha贴身照顾。于是Steve便几乎24小时地围在Bucky的周围，除非必要的情况，否则连床都不让Bucky下，就连洗澡都要亲自抱他到浴室里去。

Bucky每天被他的alpha用满满的信息素滋润着，看起来不仅红光满面，连体重也开始不可抑制的增长了起来…

等Bucky的发情期过去之后，他发现自己以前的衣服，一件都穿不进去了。

“一定是衣服放太久了，自己变小了，我们可以再买新的。”Steve摸着Bucky的小肚子安慰着说。

于是Bucky的旧衣服被残忍的丢进了垃圾桶。

“他长胖了明明都是你喂的！管我们什么事！”——来自垃圾桶里的旧衣服的咆哮。

逐渐的，随着Bucky的体重的增加，他的脾气也越来越大，变得非常情绪化，前一秒还笑嘻嘻的，后一秒就不知道因为什么发起火来。

每次Bucky闹脾气的时候，Steve都会温柔地哄他，反正他不想看到Bucky生气的样子，不管怎样只要自己先道歉就够了。过分宠爱的下场就是Bucky的脾气越来越坏。

直到有一天，Bucky的妹妹Mary来家里看他，一进门看到哥哥圆滚滚的小脸震惊了好久了，这还是当年那个英俊潇洒，风流倜傥的Bucky哥哥么？

“哥，你…你是吃了气球吗？怎么胖成这样？”坐在沙发上的Mary无奈地说。

Bucky马上不高兴了起来，站起来看着自己转了两圈，说：“我怎么一点都没觉得自己胖。”

Mary满头的黑线，看着哥哥明显鼓起来的肚子说：“你是不是怀孕了啊？”

“没有啊，我没什么感觉。”Bucky摸了摸自己的肚子。

Mary无语地看着哥哥，以前Bucky很注重外表，除了特别会搭配衣服之外，他的头发总是要很仔细的打理。现在的他穿着一套宽松的居家服，看起来很随意，明显长长的头发简单的披散在脑后。要是让当年那些疯狂迷恋哥哥的少男少女们看到他现在这副样子该有多伤心。

傍晚的时候，Bucky坚持留Mary吃过晚饭再走，毕竟他们兄妹也好久没见了。

这一晚，Mary总算见识到Steve是如何宠爱他的哥哥了。

下班回家的Steve进门后第一件事就是抱着Bucky亲了好久，好半天才发现来做客的Mary，三人坐在一起聊天时，Steve不停地问Bucky这一天都在做什么，无非就是无聊的看看书看看报纸，弄弄盆栽之类的琐事，Steve竟然听得津津有味。

吃饭的时候更是过分，Mary想如果不是因为自己在的话，Steve估计会亲自喂哥哥吃饭。

不过哥哥也太能吃了吧，Mary眼看着他吃掉了两份炸鸡，而Steve居然还要动手给Bucky加菜。

“哥…你是不是有点吃的太多了啊？”Mary实在忍不住说出了心里话。

“可是我很饿啊。”Bucky说，其实他自己也觉得很奇怪，最近这一个月他总是很饿，这种饥饿感和发情期前的不一样，总是很馋，很有食欲。

“发胖时最大的感觉就是饥饿，你可要控制一下，别忘了几个月后我的婚礼上你还要当我的伴郎呢。”Mary可不想给哥哥准备超大号的伴郎服，她还打算带着帅气的哥哥在婚礼上显摆一下呢。

“你怎么总说我胖，我明明一点都不胖。”Bucky生气的说，来回转动手里的叉子，委屈的看了一眼Steve。

Steve马上坚决的说：“是啊，Bucky一点都不胖，我还觉得他太瘦了呢。”听了Steve的话，Bucky马上露出开心的表情。

Mary叹了口气说：“真是没救了，也就Steve现在还把你当个宝…”

Bucky瞪了妹妹一眼。

半夜的时候，Bucky躺在床上睡不着，不断回想妹妹说自己变胖的事。Steve抱着他睡的很沉，Bucky爬到了Steve身上晃了晃他，试图把他弄醒。

Steve最近工作很辛苦，因为有很多会议要开，他要做很多准备，每天从早忙到晚，辛苦了一天的他睡的很死，Bucky晃了半天他也没有醒过来的迹象。只是恍惚的睁了下眼睛又闭上了。

Bucky以为他醒了，就一直问他：“喂，Steve，我是不是真的很胖啊，你说实话哦，喂，你醒醒啊，你说我沉不沉？”

梦中的Steve只感觉有一块大石头压在自己身上，嘟囔了一句：“沉……”

Bucky的脸黑了下来，他从Steve身上下来，然后从他的怀里挣脱出来，面对Steve侧躺下，两只手抓着床单，抬起一只脚卯足劲儿狠狠的把Steve从床上踢了下去。

咚的一声，Steve摔在了地上，瞬间的坠落感让Steve一下从梦中惊醒，睁开眼睛才发现自己躺在地上，怎么回事，难道自己在梦游？

Steve摸着被撞到的后脑勺站起来，还好床不高。起来后看到床上的Bucky正背对着他熟睡着，他就轻手轻脚的重新爬回床上钻进被子里，生怕吵醒他。

殊不知被Steve重新抱进怀里的Bucky心里已经乐开了花。

第二天早上Steve起来的时候发现Bucky已经早早就起床了，还给他做好了早餐端到床上来，Bucky以前在学校学过烹饪，做的还真不错，鸡蛋还煎成了心形。

吃了一半Steve突然觉得奇怪，以前这个小懒蛋都是自己要上班了才起床，今天怎么起的这么早？

“你今天…是要出门吗？”Steve想了想还是问出了心中的疑问。

“没有啊，我就是想给你做个早饭嘛。”一想到昨天把Steve踢下床的事，Bucky就觉得很不好意思，他最近总是这样，总也忍不住发脾气，可发脾气之后又很后悔，会想各种办法弥补。

他想他脾气不好和发胖的原因一定是在家呆的太久了，所以Bucky决定出去找个工作，毕竟自己也是成年人了。

在那个年代，omega要想出去工作必须经过他们的alpha的允许，而且只能从事社区学校的教师或者医院的妇产科大夫的工作，因为omega的生育能力很强，已婚的omega如果不做避孕措施的话每年发情期过后都会受孕，无法从事重体力劳动。如果哪家的omega会从事老师或大夫以外的工作，用人单位和他们的alpha会被以虐待omega的罪名遭到政府的起诉。

最最重要的是，没有任何一个alpha舍得让自己的omega出去工作，包括Steve。

所以Bucky想出去工作的话，就必须经过Steve那一关，Bucky想了想，决定先用软的让Steve妥协。

晚上Steve下班以后，Bucky各种大献殷勤，这让Steve有些不习惯，但也乐得享受Bucky的温存。

两人一起洗过澡后就滚到床上去了，缠绵了好一会儿，被Steve吻得晕晕乎乎的Bucky感觉时机差不多了，突然在Steve耳边轻声说说：“我想出去工作行不行？”

听了Bucky的话，沉浸在情欲中的Steve一下就精神了，他支起身体，居高临下的看着躺在身下的Bucky说：“为什么突然想出去工作？”

“我在家太闲了，而且你不觉得我越来越胖了吗？”Bucky委屈地说。

“不觉得，你明明还是很瘦的，和结婚前一样。”说完Steve为了证明Bucky还是一样的瘦，一把把他从床上打横抱了起来，但他颤抖的肱二头肌出卖了他。

Bucky脸黑了一下，但为了达到目的他继续装可怜的说：“而且我在家憋的好难受，我好无聊，你就让我工作吧。”

开什么玩笑，Steve怎么可能让Bucky出去工作呢，外面那么危险，万一磕了碰了的，Steve不得心疼死。

Steve抱着Bucky试着说服他：“你要是觉得无聊可以种种花，打理打理院子嘛，或者你想养个宠物什么的？”

“那个院子我都打理一百遍了…”Bucky不满意地撅撅嘴，但他知道Steve决定的事就很难让他改变心意。

看到Bucky落寞的神情，Steve想也许是自己最近太忙了，都没有好好陪他，也许他应该带他出去走走，让他放松下心情。

Steve亲了亲Bucky的额角，说：“是不是因为我一直没陪你所以你觉得很无聊？要不周末我带你出去吧？你喜欢骑马，我们还可以去上次的马场玩好吗？”

听到可以出去，Bucky眼前一亮，虽然工作的事没有说服Steve，但至少可以出去玩，Bucky还是觉得很开心。

于是Bucky在期待中度过了一周，却在周末的前一天得到Steve要加班的消息。

Steve最近真的很忙，刚刚休过婚假，就要处理很多工作上的事情，大会小会参加了一堆，两人都很久没有亲热过了，这对新婚夫妻简直就是一种折磨。

当Steve跟Bucky说自己要加班的事时，他也觉得很愧疚，但工作上的事要紧，Steve只能祈求Bucky原谅了。

这对期待了一周的Bucky来说简直就是噩耗，周末Steve一大早就上班之后，Bucky独自在家生了一天的闷气。

到了下班的时候Steve也没有回来，这让Bucky的心情从气愤变成了担心，仔细想了想Steve最近确实蛮辛苦的，之前一直那么细心的照顾自己，然后马上投入到紧张的工作当中，因为Steve的身份地位，也不能偷懒。

终于，当墙上的钟敲了七下时，Bucky实在在家坐不住了，他决定去Steve工作的地方看看他，他想然后他们可以一起回家。

让司机开车把自己送到市政府，接待台的女士一眼就认出了Bucky，毕竟是参加过自己上司婚礼的人，怎么能连上司的爱人都认不出来呢。

“你好Rogers先生，您是要见Rogers上尉吗？我帮你打个电话吧。”接待台的女士客气的说

突然被叫Rogers先生，Bucky觉得很不习惯，但还是礼貌的笑了笑。

结果女接待刚打过去电话没一分钟，Steve就匆匆忙忙的从楼上跑下来了。

“Bucky，你怎么来了？”Steve的眼神难掩欣喜，忙着开了一天的会的他一直没有休息，刚刚闲下来就开始思念自己的爱人，没想到Bucky就出现在他的眼前了。

“我来看看你是不是真的在忙着工作，有没有骗我。”Bucky撇了撇嘴，故意嘴硬的说。

Steve会心地笑了，拉着Bucky的手说：“那你来我办公室监督我好不好？”说完，便拉着Bucky进了他的办公室。Steve确实还有些工作没做完，但他让Bucky来监督他工作，只怕是越做越慢吧…

外面的天已经完全黑了下来，办公大楼里的人都走得差不多了，只有Steve的办公室还亮着昏黄的灯光。

门外偶尔能听见一两声压抑的呻吟，在空荡的走廊里又显得那么的不真实。

Steve正把Bucky压在办公桌上放肆的亲吻着，Bucky的外套被丢在地上，衬衫勉强挂在胳膊上，长裤连着内裤被脱到了脚踝，全身几乎赤裸的躺在一桌散乱的文件上。

他们俩也不知道怎么就变成了现在这个样子，本来Bucky只是坐在Steve旁边看着他工作，Steve工作的间隙抬头吻了吻他，这一吻却天雷勾动地火，从浅尝辄止变成需索无度的深吻。

已经好几天没有品尝过爱人的美味的Steve，此时已经把所有的疲劳抛在了脑后，Bucky的信息素对他来说是最好的麻药，能让他在一瞬间亢奋起来。

Bucky无意识地释放着他诱人的香气，让Steve毫无理智的在他光裸的身体上啃咬着，在他的脖子和胸口上吸出一个有一个吻痕，他含着Bucky的喉结，顺手脱去自己的衣服，抬起Bucky的一条腿，在他的后穴里探索着。

办公室里的空气本来就有些凉，突然被侵犯下体的Bucky忍不住轻轻颤抖起来。

Steve呼吸出来的热气在他的皮肤上激起一层层敏感的反应，他抱着Steve壮硕的肩膀，承受爱人近乎粗鲁的侵犯。

在自己工作的地方和Bucky做爱，是Steve一直没有想过的，这让一向做事严谨的他内心升起一种背德的快感，身下的文件已经被Bucky后穴溢出的体液打湿，他却完全没心情考虑助手Rosalie女士拿到这些文件之后会是什么样的表情。

感觉Bucky的后穴已经足够湿润柔软，Steve解开腰带，腰带扣碰撞的声音在此刻显得无比淫靡，刚刚退去军裤，他硬挺难耐的阴茎就弹了出来。

Steve扶住Bucky的腰，猛的冲进他的身体里，好几天没有亲近的他们，这熟悉的快感让两人发狂。

Steve的阴茎刚刚全部没入Bucky的后穴，他便开始难以抑制的大力抽插起来，Bucky足够润滑的后穴让他的动作顺利又粗暴。

Bucky的后背被硬木桌子硌得生疼，但从下体传来一阵阵的快感让他完全忽略了此时的不适，他双腿大开的被Steve压在身下毫不留情的掠夺着，伴随着爱人猛烈的侵犯而放肆的呻吟，幸好办公楼里已经没有其他人了，才能让俩人这么大胆。

明明爱人就在身下，Steve却觉得越来越饥渴，在办公室里做爱这件事情好像让他的感官和需求都提升了，他一手圈着Bucky的肩膀，一手抓着Bucky一条腿的膝盖窝，尽量让他的双腿张得更大，下体如同发动机般狠狠地捣干着。

Steve正心满意足的享受着爱人的身体，却没有发现Bucky的脸越来越苍白，叫声也越来越小。

终于在他发泄在Bucky的体内后，他抱起Bucky小心翼翼的亲吻着，却发现Bucky几近半昏迷的倒在他的肩膀上。

“Bucky？你怎么了？”Steve这才有些担忧起来。

“我…我肚子疼…”Bucky咬着嘴唇说，他看起来确实非常难受，脸白如纸，唇无血色。在刚才Steve快要发泄的时候，他就觉得小腹一阵痉挛的疼，想说话却发不出任何声音，知道Steve射进他的体内，他感觉承受不住这种疼痛，一阵晕眩。

Steve一阵惊慌失措，赶忙给Bucky套上衣服。

“你别吓唬我，我这就带你去医院！”

不由Bucky分说，Steve慌忙穿好衣服，抱起Bucky就开车冲向医院。

一路上Bucky感觉肚子已经不疼了，身体的不适感也消退了，他看着着急的Steve说：

“Steve，我感觉我已经好了。”

“那也不行，必须去看看，亲爱的你不知道你刚才的样子有多吓人！”Steve拉着Bucky的手担忧地说。

看Steve坚决的样子，Bucky也知道此时只有去医院检查一下才能让Steve放心。

这个时间医院都下班了，Steve只能挂了急诊。

急诊室里，一个中年女医生接待了他们。

此时，Bucky衣衫凌乱，面色潮红，身体还在止不住微微的颤抖，Steve的东西还留在他的体内，高潮的快感还没有完全退去。Bucky感觉很不好意思，不敢抬眼看医生。

医生看了看Bucky，又看了看Steve，问：“请问你感觉哪里不舒服吗？”

“他肚子疼！”Steve焦急的说。

“噢，那现在还疼吗？”医生继续问。

“现在不疼了，但他刚才疼得很厉害！”Steve赶忙说。

医生无奈的看了一眼Steve说：“我在问病人，先生，你能不能不要帮他回答。”说完继续看着Bucky。

Bucky摇摇头说：“已经不疼了。”

“经常出现这种情况吗？”

“没有，就刚才突然很疼。”Bucky心虚地说。

医生用听诊器帮他诊断了一下，询问了Bucky近期的一些状况，然后又安排他去验血，来来回回折腾一圈后。医生拿着手里的验血化验单看了一会，突然露出一个微笑。

“James·Rogers先生，和Steve·Rogers先生，我想我要恭喜你们要做父母了。”说完，医生把化验单递给了Steve。

医生的话像一个小型原子弹，在Bucky的脑海里爆炸，他要做妈妈了？可他一点准备都没有！

另一边的Steve则完全呆掉了，他双手颤抖的结果化验单，张开嘴想说点什么却完全发不出任何声音。

Bucky不好意思地抬头看了一眼Steve，却发现这个金发大个子正像个孩子一样哭了起来。

“Steve，你不高兴吗？”Bucky小声问。

Steve抹了抹眼泪，突然把Bucky整个抱了起来原地转了两圈。

“高兴，我太高兴了，谢谢你Bucky，谢谢你为我做的一切。”说完，Steve激动的亲吻着Bucky，医生都不好意思地扭过头去。

这份幸福的喜悦来的太过突然，两位新婚小夫妻恐怕要花点时间去接受了。

第十五章 完

 

第十六章

【毫无孕夫自觉的Bucky】

Bucky怀孕的消息就像一颗彩蛋，在两家之间炸开了花。Barnes家和Rogers家的人都来了，Rogers妈妈还执意留下来亲自照顾Bucky。

可只有这件事的主角还完全在状况之外，医生说的那些孕期症状他一个也没有，比如孕吐或者水肿，不过医生说每个人孕期的反应都不一样，Bucky因为身体好，所以不适症状比较少也很正常。但Steve和Rogers妈妈还是每天都小心翼翼地照顾他的身体。

除此之外，Bucky每天还要被迫吃糊状的营养餐和大量的水果，虽然孕期导致他胃口大开，可他也只想吃自己想吃的食物......

更可气的是，现在Steve已经完全不碰他了，因为医生曾严厉地警告，在孕期前三个月进行插入式结合是会导致流产的，Rogers妈妈很担心，甚至命令Steve和Bucky分开睡，要不是Bucky据理力争，各种耍赖才留住Steve，要不然他现在恐怕就要每天独自睡冷被窝了。

这天下午，Rogers妈妈哄Bucky去花房里晒晒太阳，呼吸一下新鲜空气。Bucky百无聊赖地躺在吊床上，阳光洒在他身上暖暖的。

这个花房是装修新房时，Steve特意安排人修建的，里面种满了玫瑰花，是他们第一次约会时Steve送给Bucky的那种，每一株都在Bucky精心的照料下生长得很好。但现在，Steve完全不让他碰这些东西，生怕他累到一点。

Bucky现在已经怀孕两个月了，他的小腹依然很平坦，看不出一点怀孕的迹象，如果不是怕Rogers妈妈碎碎念，他现在很想站起来跑两圈或者坐在楼梯的扶手上滑下来，像小时候那样。

长期的行动不自由导致他现在的神经有种蓄势待发的错觉，好像随便按他身上的哪个按键就能把他弹出去一样。

另外，Bucky最近觉得自己的性欲越来越强烈，每晚睡觉的时候他都要对着Steve吞口水好半天。因为omega在孕期时，信息素会非常不稳定，需要大量alpha信息素来填补，特别是像Bucky这种体质比较好的omega，这种感觉会更加强烈。

其实Steve也忍得很辛苦，因为Bucky的信息素不稳定，总是在无意识间大放信息素，导致他每次情欲大发还要忍着，卫生间简直要成了他第二个活动场所。

Bucky很心疼Steve，总是拐弯抹角的诱惑他来碰自己，他总觉得自己身体这么好，不会像其他怀孕的omega那么脆弱，完全没有一点孕夫的自觉。不过Steve可是自制力良好的军人，他可不想让自己的omega和即将出生的孩子受一点伤害，每次都严厉地拒绝，甚至告诉Bucky，如果再这样做就和他分房睡，Bucky苦不堪言。

“人生真是无趣啊…”这天临睡前，Bucky仰面躺在床上，百无聊赖地感叹。

Steve刚洗过澡，正擦着头发坐到了床边。

Bucky翻过身来，看着Steve后背硬朗的线条，恨不得上去舔一口。他往前凑了凑，贴着Steve躺下，把手伸进他的睡裤里，抓着那根还软着的肉棒揉了揉。

Steve一把抽出他的手，低声喝斥道：“不行。”

“嗯…”Bucky像个被训斥了的孩子，摆出一副委屈脸。

Steve也很心疼他，表情也软了下来，揉了揉他的头发，轻声安慰说：“Bucky，现在你的肚子里有我们的孩子，你要克制一下，我也很想要你，但是我不能伤害你。”

“有什么关系嘛，医生说不能插入式结合，没说别的不可以插进来嘛…”Bucky说话的声音越来越小，眼睛不停的瞟着Steve的下半身。

Steve也足足两个月没碰Bucky了，自从那一晚他知道Bucky怀孕后，两人最多亲个嘴儿。这对结婚还不到半年的alpha和omega来说简直就是一种折磨。

特别是Bucky现在变得无比诱人，浑身都是满满的香甜的信息素味儿，Steve想也许Bucky说的对，他的omega需要他的安抚，他只和他亲热一下，又不进去，不会怎么样吧…

Steve靠近还躺在床上的Bucky，轻轻吻了吻他，说：“真是拿你没办法，只能亲一下，不能做别的，知道吗？”

“嗯！”Bucky高兴的点了点头，抱紧Steve的脖子，两人抱在一起滚到了床上，Steve怕压到Bucky的肚子，让他躺在自己身上。

两人熟练地不断深吻着，Bucky捧着Steve的脸，拼命往他的嘴里伸进舌头，来回纠缠着。

吻着吻着，就变了味。Bucky一直用膝盖蹭着Steve的下体，身上的睡衣也不知何时衣襟大开，就剩两个袖子还挂在胳膊上。

Steve感觉自己硬了。

他急忙制止Bucky。

“好了，今天就到这吧。”Steve推着Bucky的肩膀，想把他从身上抱下来。

Bucky不说话，又是一脸可怜巴巴地看着Steve，好像此时他的alpha把他丢到一边，就是虐待他一样。

“好好好，那最后一下？”Steve宠溺地说，带着点无奈的语气。Bucky这才露出笑脸，扑进Steve的怀里，继续与他亲吻着。

这回Bucky直接把手伸进Steve的睡裤里，抓住了他半勃起的阴茎，被Bucky突袭搞得一惊，赶忙去扯他的手，Bucky像赌气一样，就是不放开。因为情绪的变化导致他的信息素也大量地散发着。

Steve已经完全硬了，他抱着Bucky，一边亲吻他，一边在他身上胡乱的抚弄着。他突然抓住Bucky的手腕，带着他的手抚摸自己的下体，坚硬的肉棒不断顶弄着Bucky软绵绵的手心。

“我真拿你没办法…”Steve放开Bucky的嘴唇，喘息着说：“就这一次，知道吗？”

Bucky开心的点点头，乖乖的在床上躺好，等着他的alpha疼爱他。

Steve强挺着喷薄而发的欲望，耐心地安抚Bucky的身体，他亲吻着Bucky的脸，在他的脖子和锁骨上来回舔弄，因为怕压倒Bucky的肚子，他的双手小心翼翼的爱抚着Bucky的肩膀和腰部。

Bucky很舒服，轻声哼哼了几下。他的手依然不老实地在Steve身上摸来摸去，几次都想伸进Steve的睡裤里，被抓了下来。

Bucky被Steve爱抚得有了感觉，硬挺的阴茎顶着睡裤难受极了，后穴也像发了河一般潮湿。

Steve脱下他的睡裤，分开了他的双腿，含住了他的阴茎，Bucky舒服地哼叫一声，闭上眼睛抓住身下的床单。

Steve开始规律的吞吐Bucky的肉棒，缩紧口腔带给他一下一下的快感。

Bucky的脸上泛起一丝潮红，身体因为快感泛起一层细密的汗珠。感觉Bucky前面已经差不多了，Steve舔弄了一下便放开了他的阴茎，改用舌头进攻的他的后穴。

Steve刚扒开他的臀瓣，就有一股体液喷了出来，当他伸进舌头的时候，Bucky的后穴不由自主的收缩着，一下一下夹着他的舌头，Steve用力舔弄着，转着舌尖在里面打圈。

“啊…啊…Steve…”Bucky舒服到不能自已，全身的敏感点都被挑了起来，一只手胡乱的抓着自己的乳头揉搓着，刺激挺立的乳尖带给自己更大的快感。终于在Steve大力的吮吸中，Bucky哭叫着射了出来。

射精之后Bucky眩晕了好一会，突然发现Steve要离开。他赶忙从床上爬起来抓住他。

“你要去哪？”

Steve的阴茎还硬着，顶着睡裤十分难受，他无奈地笑了笑，让Bucky先休息。

“我也可以帮你呀！”Bucky焦急地说，他可不能只一个人舒服。此时Bucky的下身完全光裸着，睡衣还挂在胳膊上，小腹上沾满精液，大腿上满是滑腻的体液，乳尖挺立着，因为喘息一上一下的挺动，看起来既无辜又色气。

Steve觉得自己口干舌燥，任凭Bucky把他拉回床上，脱下自己的睡裤。

睡裤连同内裤一起被Bucky拉了下来，Steve的粗大的肉棒就挺立在Bucky眼前，Bucky才不说他爱死了Steve的老二。他一手按着Steve坚硬的腹肌，一手抓着阴茎的根部，张开嘴含了进去。

因为Steve的阴茎太过粗大，Bucky张大嘴也只含进了一半，他开始上下吞吐着，手掌不断揉着阴茎根部和下面两个肉球。

Bucky吮吸着Steve的肉棒，抬起眼睛邀功似的看着他的alpha，似乎在问他舒不舒服。

Steve摸了摸Bucky的脖子，像是奖励他，一只手小心翼翼的托着他的肚子，生怕他累到。

舔了一会，Bucky开始把阴茎慢慢往嘴里送，龟头狠狠顶着他的喉咙，张大的嘴巴被塞得满满的，憋得他满脸通红。

Steve有些心疼，抓着他的肩膀不让他继续，Bucky却依然固执的转动着舌头，一下一下吞咽着，等到自己差不多适应了，他开始上下移动起头部，用Steve的阴茎狠狠的操着自己的咽喉，粗壮的肉棒顶的Bucky泪眼迷蒙。

深喉带来的快感是无与伦比的，Bucky柔软的口腔和咽喉摩擦着他的阴茎和龟头，让Steve觉得这一瞬间自己都要丧失理智了。

终于在Bucky快要没气的时候他吐出了Steve的阴茎，来不及吞下的唾液沿着肉棒流了下来，Bucky的下巴上也满是水渍。

Steve的老二却依然精神无比，现在他急于发泄，心疼Bucky的理智却提醒他不能进入Bucky，Steve抱着软成一滩泥的Bucky，让他趴在床上，一只手护住Bucky的肚子，另一只手扶住Bucky的大腿，把阴茎塞进他的两腿之间，在柔嫩的大腿根部狠狠摩擦着。

这是Steve唯一能想到的解决自己欲望的办法了。

硬热的阴茎来回摩擦着自己的大腿根，和自己半软的肉棒磨蹭着，Bucky又舒服地呻吟起来。

Steve的动作有些急躁，把Bucky的大腿根都蹭红了，Bucky并紧双腿，给Steve更大的快感。因为Bucky的大腿根上还沾满了他滑腻的体液，Steve抽插起来很方便，他大力的挺动着，坚硬的腹肌撞在Bucky两个柔软的臀瓣上发出啪啪的声响。

感觉自己的大腿根上的皮肉都要被擦破了，Bucky感觉又痛又爽。就在Steve快要发泄出来的时候，Bucky脱力地倒在了床上，任由Steve把精液射在了他的小腹和胸口。

第十六章 完

第十七章

【甜蜜的喜悦】

冬天到了，一转眼，Bucky已经怀孕七个月了，他的肚子完全大了起来，圆鼓鼓的像塞了个气球。

这是Rogers家和Barnes家迎接来的第一个新生儿，两家都把Bucky当成了宝，家里的仆人们几乎全天跟着Bucky，生怕他有一点闪失。

除了洗澡睡觉的时候Bucky能和Steve独处，其他时间总有人围着他说：

“少爷你不能做这个。”

“少爷你不能做这个。”

Bucky都要烦死了。他虽然带着宝宝，但没有那么娇弱好么！

有时候他呆的太无聊了，就会在屋子里爬上爬下的，美其名曰锻炼一下，仆人们个个都吓得心惊胆战。

其实最让Bucky苦不堪言的，不是仆人们二十四小时的贴身照顾，也不是大着肚子行动不便。而是信息素过量导致他每天都性欲旺盛。

自从几个月前Steve没控制住和他做过一次，导致他肚子疼了几天，Steve就再也不碰他了，如果Bucky实在难受的厉害，最多用手指帮他解决。

可Bucky旺盛的性欲哪是细细的手指能解决得了的。

因为Bucky的肚子太大了，翻身起床都不方便，Steve又不敢和他分房睡。于是，Steve每晚都要在Bucky近乎要强暴他的眼神中勉强入睡。

其实Steve也不好受，孕期中的Bucky开始出现第二性征的发育，为了哺育幼儿，男性omega会在孕期发育出乳房。直到幼儿脱离哺乳期后才会隐藏回去。

因为大着肚子的Bucky不能穿太紧的衣服，只能穿宽松的袍子，衣领里总能看见若隐若现的娇小乳房，像十五六岁的少女一般。他的头发也长长了，随意在脑后扎了个小辫子。虽然因为怀孕，Bucky看起来胖了不少，但都胖在脸和肚子上了，他的脸虽然圆了几圈，眼睛却依然又大又明亮，四肢也依然修长。

由于Bucky信息素的不稳定，整个房子里都是他的信息素味儿，现在的Bucky就像一块会行走的，散发着奶香味的草莓软糖，Steve却只能看不能吃。

小两口都在苦苦挣扎着。

这天又到了例行孕检，家庭医生给Bucky全面检查后，告诉Steve和Bucky，胎儿和母体都非常健康。等到医生要走的时候，Bucky按捺不住叫住了他：

“嗯，医生先生，您是说我现在非常健康是吗？”

“是的，Rogers先生，有什么问题吗？”

“就是…”Bucky眼珠转了转，欲言又止。

医生却看出了Bucky想问什么，这期间的omega都会有这样的问题，医生笑了一下平静的说：“Rogers先生是想问和您的alpha的房事吗？”

“嗯……”Bucky涨红了脸点了点头。

“只要不是太激烈是完全没有问题的，而且你现在需要一定的信息素安慰，等下我会传达给您的alpha的，请放心。”说完医生便离开了。

Bucky心底泛起一丝喜悦，看Steve还怎么拒绝他。

晚上的时候Bucky挺着圆鼓鼓的肚子靠在床头躺着，Steve怕他冷，总是把房间里弄得暖烘烘的，现在Bucky只穿了一件真丝睡袍。两条又长又白的大腿光裸的露在外面。

Steve刚洗完澡，一出来就看见Bucky正躺在床上，瞪着一双大眼睛看着他。Steve叹了口气，医生今天已经叮嘱过他了，虽然终于可以吃到甜蜜的爱人，但Steve总怕伤到他，之前Bucky肚子疼得样子还在他的脑海里。

“Steve，你过来帮我揉揉胸行吗？”看Steve一直没过来，Bucky使出了杀手锏，他记得上学时老师说过，男性omega在孕期二次发育的乳房对他们的alpha是最有吸引力的。

但Bucky的请求也是合情合理，因为二次发育，Bucky最近总觉得胸部涨得疼，医生也叮嘱他要多做做按摩，否则以后哺乳会很辛苦。

Steve心疼Bucky难受，他走到床边坐下，把Bucky小心翼翼的抱紧怀里，解开他的睡衣，两个娇小的乳房就弹跳了出来，闻着Bucky身上的味道，Steve吞了吞口水，大手轻轻握住了一只。

现在Bucky的乳头十分敏感，被Steve温热的掌心握住，他忍不住呻吟出声。Steve开始耐着性子轻轻揉弄起来。Bucky的乳房很小，他一只手就可以握住。揉了一会，Steve另一只手握住了另一边，两只手开始一起规律的揉捏。

Bucky要被这感觉折磨疯了，他闭上眼睛，急促地喘息着。舒爽的快感从胸部传遍全身，他蹬着双腿，肚子一颤一颤的，后穴开始不由自主的分泌出大量体液，弄湿了身下的床单。

闻着Bucky的味道，Steve也起了反应，硬挺的阴茎此时正顶着他的睡裤，但他无暇顾忌自己，继续帮Bucky按摩着。

Bucky突然按住他的手，脸上满是情欲，呼吸出的味道都带着甜蜜的香气。

“Steve…你，你不想要吗？”

“我没关系的Bucky，我们慢慢来。”Steve说话时才发现自己的声音哑得厉害。

而Bucky可不想慢慢来，他把手伸进Steve的睡裤，抓住他炙热粗壮的阴茎上下撸动着，抬头和他深吻，用动作告诉Steve他此时多么渴望他的alpha。

Steve爬上床，扶着他的omega和他面对面跪坐着，这个姿势不会让Bucky太难受。他们深吻着，Bucky突然捂着肚子停了下来。

“怎么了，是肚子疼吗？”Steve焦急的问。

“不是，他总在里面乱动。”Bucky不好意思的说，看来他们炽热的情欲也传递给了肚子里的宝宝。

“你要听听他吗？”Bucky抬眼看着他的alpha，Steve点了点头，看着Bucky解开睡袍，他温柔的把耳朵贴在Bucky光裸的肚子上，似乎能听到里面那个小生命的心跳声。

Bucky看着Steve温柔的样子，忍不住摸了摸他的头发。Steve低头吻了吻Bucky的肚子，又抬头和他亲吻。

两人纠缠了一会，Bucky觉得自己更难受了，他抓着自己敏感到要爆炸的乳房，却用无辜的表情说着诱惑的话：“Steve，你不想试试这个吗？”

Bucky记得学校里教过孕期取悦alpha的方式，他想试试。

Steve觉得自己的脑子都要炸掉了，Bucky的双手挤压着他娇小的乳房，聚拢在一起，形成一个小小的沟壑。看到这个画面的Steve血脉喷张，阴茎又粗大了两圈，高高的挺立着。

他扶着Bucky的肩膀，阴茎递到Bucky面前，任凭他的omega抓着他的肉棒，塞进他的乳沟之间，因为Bucky的胸部很小，要一手扶着才能勉强夹住Steve的巨大，两个柔嫩的乳房夹着Steve的阴茎，贴着Bucky的胸口开始上下磨蹭。

Steve觉得这种舒爽是他这辈子都没体会过的，Bucky抬眼看着他的alpha，像在等待他的夸奖。Steve安慰似的摸了摸Bucky的脖子，低头吻了吻他的头顶鼓励他。

Steve强烈的信息素开始让Bucky迷醉，他低下头，继续用胸部蹭着Steve的阴茎，一边伸出舌头舔舐他的龟头。

Bucky的下体已经泛滥成河，勃起的阴茎蹭着湿透的床单，他忍不住腾出一只手移到下面，两指塞进后穴涌动着安慰自己。上面仍卖力的取悦他的alpha。

突然，Bucky感觉胸部有种奇怪胀痛感，一股热流涌上了乳尖，他用力一抓，乳头竟喷出了白色的液体，沾满了他的胸口和Steve的阴茎。他居然喷奶了。

两个人都吓了一跳，接下来Bucky的乳头像不受控制般源源不断的流出乳汁，白色的液体沿着他的胸部流到肚子上。

Bucky感觉乳头又麻又痛，忍不住哼哼起来。Steve心疼得不知道该怎么办，赶紧低头含住一个乳头帮他舔，用力吸了一下，嘴里竟被喷进了一大口香甜的汁液。

Bucky羞耻地哭叫出来，他竟然被这舒爽的感觉搞到射了。射精后的他有些脱力的向后倒去。Steve趴在他身上来回的在他的两个乳房上舔弄吮吸，喉结涌动着喝下了大量的汁液，终于稍微制止了奶水的涌出。

这时候Bucky感觉后穴空虚的厉害，他用渴望的眼神看着Steve，向他的alpha求助。

Steve也硬到不行，他轻轻按着Bucky的肚子，分开他的双腿，用阴茎蹭着Bucky湿滑的穴口，Bucky舒服地哼哼起来，小心的护住肚子，想让Steve快点进入他。

Steve粗重地喘息着，扶着Bucky柔嫩的臀瓣把肉棒塞进了他的后穴里，饱胀的感觉让Bucky满足地呻吟起来，整根没入的时候，后穴的液体竟沿着穴口的缝隙喷了出来。

感觉Bucky适应了自己，Steve开始大力的抽插起来。Bucky圆鼓鼓的肚子被顶的一晃一晃的，Steve操着自己大着肚子的omega，一种原始的占有欲在心底呼之欲出。

Bucky扶着自己的肚子，身体不可抑制的在床上摇摆着，长久的空虚和对Steve的渴求终于得到了满足。他放荡地呻吟着，想告诉Steve他是多么的满足。

房间里浓烈的信息素让Steve失神，他甚至顾不得Bucky肚子里还有孩子，就一下一下大力顶动着，力度深得都要冲破了子宫口。

Bucky一手扶着肚子，一手抓着Steve的胳膊，强烈的快感让他放肆地呻吟，不断叫着他的alpha的名字。

“啊…Steve…啊…”

Steve低头吻住Bucky的嘴，伸进舌头在他的口腔里来回的搅动，Bucky叫不出声，激动的情绪化作眼泪流了下来。

Steve也终于在Bucky湿润紧致的后穴里发泄了出来，粗长的肉棒在Bucky的肉穴深处抽搐着射精，炙热的冲击感让Bucky挺立的乳头又喷出几股奶水。

Bucky失神的躺在床上，轻声喘息着，胸脯一上一下的耸动着，任由Steve把他胸口的白色液体全部舔干净。

这时候，Bucky感觉肚子里的宝宝又踢了他几下。他摸了摸肚子，看着他的alpha，甜蜜地笑了。

第十七章 完

 

第十八章

【他的名字】

时值二月的一天，清晨又下了一场小雪，整个庄园都被一层薄薄的白雪覆盖。

Bucky穿着厚厚的大衣在院子里走动，厚底靴子在雪面上留下一串脚印。他已经怀孕九个月了，圆滚滚的肚子在大衣的遮盖下也十分明显。几位仆人小心翼翼地跟在他后面，生怕他有一点闪失，不断提醒他要注意休息。

Bucky可不是个坐得住的人，就算肚子里带着宝宝让他腰酸背痛，也难改他好动的本性，为此爸爸妈妈和Steve没少对他碎碎念，他也只会在家人面前装乖一会儿。

Bucky常想宝宝生下来会像谁，他希望能像Steve多一点，如果是男孩就会英俊帅气，如果是女孩也会高挑漂亮。想到这儿，Bucky总会忍不住笑出声来。

天空又飘起了零星的小雪，Bucky停下来，仰头看着天空，伸手接住几片雪花，六角形的雪花瓣落在Bucky白色的羊绒手套上，泛出点点光泽，像新生儿一样纯净美好。

Bucky想，他也许该和Steve给孩子取个名字了。

大门外传来汽车鸣笛声，Bucky想是Steve回来了，他快步赶到门口，吓得仆人们赶忙跟上。Steve看到Bucky就从车子上下来。迎面抱住自己的爱人，两人在原地拥吻了一会儿。而仆人们早就见怪不怪。

Bucky的脸颊和鼻尖都冻得红红的，Steve伸手捧着他的脸给他焐了一会儿。他想他一定又在院子里玩了半天吧。

之后，Steve拉着Bucky的手往屋里走，两人像往常一样聊着一天的琐事。

吃过晚饭，Bucky窝在暖炉旁的沙发里烤火，旺盛的炉火照的他的小脸暖融融的，看着窜动的小火苗，Bucky支着下巴眯起眼睛发起了呆。

Steve拿着羊毛毯走过来给Bucky盖好，低头亲了一下他的额头。

“在想什么？”Steve在Bucky对面坐下，帮他削着一个苹果。

“我在想我们的孩子应该叫什么，我觉得他想出来了。”Bucky轻轻拍了拍肚子，一副“你看着办吧”的坏笑看着Steve。

“我想想，我们上次想的名字不好吗？男孩叫Romeo，女孩叫Julia。”Steve一本正经的说。

“你认真一点。”Bucky拿着靠枕丢了Steve一下，Steve笑着躲了过去。

Bucky还记得前些天两人亲热的时候，Steve一边在他的身体里驰骋，一边逼他念《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的台词，美其名曰艺术胎教，Bucky又羞又兴奋，声音颤抖着说的乱七八糟。结婚的日子久了，Steve在床上越来越不正经，总能想到些挑逗他的方法。

“好了好了我们来认真的想一想。”面对Bucky的靠枕攻击，Steve连连求饶。

“我觉得会是个男孩子，我想叫他Aaron。”

“那如果是女孩呢？”Steve把削好的苹果切成小块放在盘子里递给Bucky。

“女孩就叫Stacey”Bucky坏笑的着看着Steve，他曾开玩笑说Steve如果是女孩就一定要叫这个名字。

“为什么不叫Jamie？”Steve假装不懂地说，这是他当时反击Bucky时给他起的名字。

Bucky又被Steve逗笑了，忍不住拿另一个靠枕丢他。俩人正闹着。Bucky突然停下了动作，表情变得很痛苦。

Steve吓坏了，自从Bucky怀孕他就变得非常神经质，有一点风吹草动都能让他慌张不已。他赶忙冲过来握住Bucky的手，焦急地说：

“怎么了亲爱的？”

Bucky皱着眉头，小腹突然痛得厉害，这剧痛竟让他连开口说话的力气都没有，没一会儿，Bucky竟变得脸色苍白，额头流下了冷汗。

Steve惊觉Bucky的不对劲，这段时间，他也学习了不少omega孕期的知识，这种情况，他要赶紧让Bucky躺在床上。

他打横抱起Bucky，脚步稳健又小心翼翼的往屋里走，赶忙吩咐仆人把医生喊来，因为Bucky快要生产了，Rogers妈妈特意安排家庭医生住在家里，就是为了防止突发情况。

因为担心自己的儿子，Bucky妈妈最近也一直借住在Steve家，毕竟两家只有她一个是生产过的omega，最有经验了。

Steve轻轻把Bucky放在床上，让他平躺好，医生和Bucky妈妈就赶来了。

此时，Bucky正不断喘息着，头上冷汗直流，胸口剧烈起伏着。

“Rogers先生，您的omega要生产了，请您先离开一下好吗？”家庭医生是个精明干练的中年女性omega，她简单看了一下Bucky的状况就知道他要生产了，现在她要准备接生，只好赶着Steve离开房间。

Bucky疼得紧紧抓着Steve的衣角，Steve也很担心，但生产时毕竟不能有alpha在场。Bucky妈妈安抚着Bucky，要Steve不用担心，去房间外等着。

房间的门刚关上，Steve就感觉自己像热锅上的蚂蚁，一直在房门外徘徊。爸爸和岳父也赶来了。

Rogers爸爸看自己儿子焦急担忧的模样，只能拍拍他的肩膀说。

“别担心，你妈生你的时候我也是你这副模样，你看你不是也长这么大了么。”Rogers爸爸一本正经地说，却完全达不到安慰人的效果。

Bucky爸爸白了他一眼，心想当兵的都是有体力没脑子。

Steve在门外感觉度日如年，已经过去两个小时了，里面却什么消息也没有。除了Bucky偶尔传出来痛苦的呻吟。每次听到Bucky呜咽，Steve都恨不得踢门进去。幸好被爸爸们拦住了。

此时Bucky觉得痛不欲生，腰部往下已经要痛的没知觉了，妈妈正陪在他身边，紧紧的握着他的手，他觉得自己就快要痛死了。阵痛感一次比一次强烈，就要吞噬光他的理智。

“妈妈…我好疼，Steve在哪…我想见他…”Bucky呜咽着说，生理疼痛的眼泪大颗大颗的流下来。

Bucky妈妈也心疼的要命，她抱着自己的儿子，鼓励他说：“Bucky，你现在不能见他，你要努力把你们的宝宝生下来，Steve就在外面等着你…”

又一阵剧痛让Bucky几乎要晕了过去，恍惚间，他脑中只有他们的Arron或者Stacey或者Jamie，对，Steve还在门外等着他，他要努力坚强，把宝宝生下来。

此时已经是深夜了，Steve在门外几乎要把地板踏穿了，岳父已经去休息了，只有爸爸还陪着自己。Steve毫无疲惫感，担忧占据了他的全身。

房间里没有传出声音了，因为Bucky已经痛得叫都叫不出来了，他在保存体力，如果实在太痛就大口的喘息，他脑中一片空白，只有Steve的脸不断在他脑海里浮现。

已经凌晨四点了，Rogers爸爸也熬不住去休息了。随着一声婴儿的啼哭，Steve感觉自己的灵魂都要被点亮了。

房门刚打开，他就迫不及待的冲进去，医生笑着捧着一个小布团到Steve面前：“Rogers先生，是个男宝宝。”

Steve松了口气，看着医生手里那软软的一小团有些不知所措，宝宝很小，襁褓里只露了一张脸，正闭着眼睛哭泣着。

他看了看宝宝，又看了看躺在床上的Bucky，此时Bucky已经累得昏了过去，Bucky妈妈正在帮他擦着脸上的汗，他身下的床单已经要湿透了，一边卷起来的毯子可以看见清晰的血痕。

Steve小心翼翼的接过宝宝，像捧着宝石一般。他两只手就能捧住小婴儿，宝宝刚到Steve的手里时挣扎了一下，Steve感受着手里鲜活的生命，几乎要哭了出来。这是Bucky送给他最美好的礼物。

Steve抱着宝宝走到床边，Barnes妈妈起身让他坐下。

“Bucky，你看，这是我们的孩子，是Aaron。”Steve轻声说着，一边在Bucky汗津津的额头上落下一个又一个亲吻。

Bucky缓缓的睁开眼睛，看了一眼那个绵绵的小布团，虚弱地笑了一下。看着Steve幸福又兴奋的样子，他觉得一切都值得了。

他们的宝宝出生了。以后，就是三个人的生活了。

第十八章 完

第十九章

【成为好爸妈】

小Aaron的到来让家里热闹了许多，Barnes爸妈和Rogers爸妈几乎要赖在Steve的家里，争着照顾小Aaron。

可是小宝宝非常恋母，离开Bucky一会儿就会哭起来，Bucky只好整天都抱着他。小孩子长得很快，没几个月就几公斤重，Bucky觉得自己的肱二头肌都快赶上Steve了。

除了小宝宝比较粘人之外，最让Bucky苦恼的是，小婴儿经常要吃奶，如果不及时喂就会哭个不停。白天还好，晚上真是够考验人。小宝宝不喜欢喝牛奶，Steve又没办法代劳，Bucky每晚都要亲自起来，他已经很久都没有睡过一个好觉了，每天都顶着一对熊猫眼，Steve很心疼，只好在家事上多照顾Bucky。

虽然辛苦，Bucky却从来没有怨言，这是每一个爸爸妈妈的必经之路。每次看到小Aaron对他甜甜地笑着，他就觉得很满足。

能和Steve共同养育一个孩子是多让人愉快的一件事啊。

现在的Bucky已经不再是婚前那个潇洒的小伙子模样了，他变得不修边幅，比怀孕的时候还要随意，为了方便哺乳，他总是穿着一件很宽松的上衣，凌乱的发丝随意扎在脑后。可即使是这样，他对Steve的吸引力依然是致命的。

由于Bucky每天照顾小孩很辛苦，好容易休息一会儿，Steve又不舍得折腾他，只好忍着。

这天晚上临睡前，小宝宝突然哭闹起来，本来已经躺在床上的Bucky只好耐着性子起来，走到摇篮边把宝宝抱出来。

“怎么了Aaron，为什么不睡觉呢？”Bucky轻声哄着，宝宝还哭个不停。

“是不是饿了？你把他抱过来吧。”Steve也醒了，示意Bucky不要站在地上，把宝宝抱到床上来。

Bucky抱着宝宝钻进了被窝，Steve也凑了过来。好像感应到爸爸也在旁边，小宝宝不哭了，伸手在Bucky身上抓来抓去。

“我想他是饿了。”Bucky说着，掀开了衣服。小宝宝一下找到了乳头，张嘴含了进去。

哺乳期的omega的乳房比孕期更加明显，由于被小宝宝长期嘬弄，Bucky现在的乳头总是红润饱满的，Steve看着忍不住吞了吞口水。

看到Steve一直盯着他的胸部看，Bucky露出一个坏笑，说：“你是不是也饿了，要一起吃点吗？”

Steve认真地看了Bucky一眼，Bucky的心咯噔一下，心想自己只是开玩笑这家伙不会当真了吧。由于Bucky被照顾的很好，他的奶水总是很充足，小宝宝吃一边的时候，另一边也开始分泌乳白色的液体，看到这个场景Steve的眼珠都快掉了出来，他真的低头含住了另一边。

突然被Steve温热的口腔包裹住，Bucky差点尖叫出声。Steve很急，刚把乳头含进嘴里就大力嘬弄起来，他的动作完全不像小宝宝那样轻盈，吮吸间充满了情色和挑逗意味。由于自己的小孩还在怀里，Bucky觉得很羞耻，一直推着Steve的肩膀想制止他。

“快住口！Steve，别跟孩子抢！”Bucky小声责怪着，话刚出口就后悔了，他感觉自己说的话很蠢，而Steve正一脸暧昧的看着他。

“明明是他跟我抢，看在他是我儿子的份上我借给他一年而已。”Steve开了句玩笑，然后在Bucky耳边轻声说：“所以今晚能让我收回一次所有权吗？”

Bucky知道Steve因为担心自己的身体忍得很辛苦，心想偶尔放纵一下也无所谓，便红着脸任由Steve脱去他的上衣，现在他只穿了一条睡裤，上身赤裸。小宝宝还不知道发生了什么事，依然认真的吮吸着Bucky的乳头。

由于羞耻，Bucky觉得身上的神经更敏感了，现在他抱着宝宝，又被Steve抱在怀里，另一边的乳头再次被Steve含进嘴里。小宝宝睁开眼睛，伸手抓了抓Steve的头发，像在跟爸爸打招呼。

真不愧是父子，Bucky暗暗的想，接下来的思绪却被Steve灵活的舌尖搅得一团乱。由于Bucky的奶水很充足，Steve轻轻一吸乳汁便迫不及待地涌进他的嘴里，他来回舔弄着乳头，刺激着Bucky乳房上的神经，Bucky感觉自己的魂儿都要被吸走了，浑身瘫软在Steve的怀里。

“好了没……”Bucky的声音急促起来，他很难受，只好催促Steve快点结束这折磨人的动作。

Steve像没听见一样，继续固执的舔弄，他把Bucky整个抱在怀里，手也开始不老实的伸进他的睡裤里，在他的大腿里侧来回抚摸。Steve已经很久没有爱抚这个身体了，现在，他对Bucky想念的厉害，恨不得马上和爱人好好亲热一番。

小宝宝慢慢睡着了，Steve也放开了Bucky，他抱起熟睡的宝宝，轻手轻脚的把他放回摇篮，然后盖好被子，回头看着床上满脸通红的Bucky。

“接下来是大人的时间了。”Steve笑着回到床上，压着Bucky胡乱亲吻起来，惹得身下人想笑又不敢大声笑，怕吵醒刚睡着的宝宝。

Steve轻车熟路的脱掉二人的衣服，粗鲁又急躁的爱抚着Bucky的身体。两人都对对方饥渴的厉害，Steve的手指刚伸进Bucky的后穴，他便湿的一塌糊涂。之后Steve便分开Bucky的双腿，把硬的不行的阴茎插进他的身体里，迫不及待的抽插起来。

Steve的动作很急，大床都跟着摇晃起来。Bucky想叫又不敢叫，小宝宝就在不远处熟睡着，如果太吵的话肯定会吵醒宝宝。Bucky只好咬着Steve的肩膀忍着，偏偏Steve像吃了枪药一般拼命捣干起来，每一下都插到最深处，粗壮的阴茎在Bucky的后穴里粗暴的进出着，每一下都带出大量液体。被Steve进入的充实感几乎让Bucky高潮迭起，巨大的快感让他的乳头也不可抑制地流出汁液。

俩人都像干渴了许久的人找到了水源一般一发不可收拾的索取起来，两具身体交叠在一起，在床上滚来滚去。Steve换了好几个姿势操弄着自己的omega都觉得不过瘾，几个月的禁欲生活让此刻的他几乎要失控起来，不过他和Bucky还是尽量克制自己的信息素，不至于让对方太过于疯狂。

终于就在Bucky的下半身几乎要失去知觉，强忍着呻吟流出的泪水打湿了枕头，Steve才在他的身体里释放出来。射精后的二人抱在一起倒在床上休息着，Bucky浑身酸痛，疲惫的闭上眼睛，倦意也涌了上来。虽然浑身是汗，两腿之间也都是黏腻的精液和体液，但他相信他的alpha会帮他处理干净的，便安心睡了过去。

那天之后，两人总会趁宝宝睡着后偷偷亲热，虽然每次都很刺激，但也有很糟糕的时候。有一次，Steve按着跪趴在床上的Bucky正驰骋的痛快，小宝宝却突然哭了起来，声音非常大，甚至吵醒了借住在隔壁的Rogers妈妈。

“Steve，Bucky，宝宝怎么哭的这么厉害，你们需要帮忙吗？”Rogers妈妈在房间外敲门，关心的问。两个孩子毕竟是第一次做父母，Rogers妈妈总也放心不下，偶尔过来住一两天帮帮忙，碰巧就遇到了这样的事。

“没事的妈妈，我和Bucky可以处理的！”Steve焦急的说，他的阴茎还硬的厉害，卡在Bucky的后穴里，由于焦急反倒抽不出来。Bucky不知道是紧张还是怎样，肠壁不停的收缩，Steve一要拔出去就痛得厉害。

偏偏小宝宝还是哭个不停，Bucky心急如焚，Steve一直安慰他，抚摸着他的腰部让他慢慢放松。等Steve的阴茎刚从Bucky的后穴里滑出来，他便赶忙从床上爬下来，跑到摇篮边抱起哭的要没气的宝宝，柔声哄着。

没一会儿宝宝便不哭了，小婴儿就是这样，总会无缘无故的闹起来，哄一下就好了。等到周围都安静了，Steve和Bucky看着对方狼狈的样子，都忍不住笑出声来。

 

这是每一个爸爸妈妈的必经之路，它漫长而又甜蜜。

 

自从上次被Steve吮吸过一次乳头后，Bucky最近感觉自己的身体变得很奇怪，似乎奶水愈发充足，小宝宝吃不了多少，所以他的乳房总是涨得厉害，特别是到了晚上，又胀又痛几乎不能睡觉。

终于在一天晚上，Bucky被胀痛的感觉弄醒了，他看了一边睡的正熟的Steve，一股怨念涌上心头——老子难受成这样，你还在这睡的这么舒坦！

Bucky实在想不到什么办法能让他舒服一点，他只好摇醒了Steve，在对方半梦半醒的时候把乳头塞进了Steve的嘴里。昏睡中的Steve感觉有个熟悉又甜蜜的东西，让他开始不由自主的嘬弄起来。

饱胀的液体被吸走的感觉缓解了Bucky不少的疼痛，他开始换着把乳头往Steve的嘴里塞，等到都被吸的差不多了，Bucky便心满意足的在Steve的怀里睡着了。

第二天早上Steve起来的时候看Bucky睡的很熟，便不忍心打扰他，小心翼翼的从床上爬起来，给Bucky盖好被子才离开。

打理完毕，Steve准备去上班了，经过餐厅时，Rogers妈妈问Steve要不要吃过早餐再走。

“不了妈妈，我一点都不饿。”Steve没有撒谎，他现在确实一点饥饿感都没有，昨天的梦里他好像一直在吃东西，那感觉真是太真实了。

当然，在之后的日子，Steve也乐此不疲的承担了帮自己的儿子打扫“剩饭”的工作，每天早上都在床上吃过“早餐”才出门，而且这样的待遇，在Bucky又给他带来四个孩子之后，让他多享受了几年。

第十九章 完

 

第二十章

【TIME·完结篇】

一转眼小Aaron已经一岁了，Bucky也迎来了他婚后的第二个发情期。由于有充分的准备，他被他的alpha照顾的很好。

之后的日子，Steve变得非常忙碌，工作上有太多需要他去应酬，国家的重视，政府的提拔，让他每天都恨不得分出几百个自己来承担这些压力。可不管忙到多晚，Steve都是一定要回家的，因为他知道他的omega在等着他。

这天，Steve又工作到很晚才回家，Rosalie怀了第二个宝宝，回家休了产假。失去得力女助手的他很多事情都要亲力亲为。虽然第二天一早他还有一个很重要的会议，但Steve并没有选择在办公室里的休息室过夜，他知道Bucky不在他的怀抱里就睡不着。

车子开到家门口的时候，时间已接近深夜，Steve把车子交给仆人停好，抬头看了一眼，他们房间的灯果然还亮着。

Steve不回来，Bucky就不睡觉，即使他们已经结婚三年多，Bucky都没有改掉这个习惯。Steve摇了摇头，露出一个暖心的微笑。他轻手轻脚的回到他们的房间，想给Bucky一个惊喜，打开门却发现Bucky不在房间里。

猜也能猜到Bucky一定在小Aaron的房间里，他来到隔壁儿子的房间，轻轻打开房门，房间里没有开灯，月光透过窗帘照进屋子，宝宝正在床上甜甜的睡着。Bucky也不在这里，Steve虽然有些奇怪，但还是走了进去，帮宝宝掖了掖被角，在他的额头上吻了一下。

“Steve？”角落里传来一个微小的声音，Steve一惊，赶忙回头寻找，才发现Bucky藏在了书桌下面，天鹅绒的桌布长长的坠下来，遮住了Bucky的身体。

“你在干嘛？”Steve小声问，对Bucky孩子气的行为哭笑不得。

“Steve，进来陪陪我好吗？”Bucky掀开桌布的一角，黑暗中他的眼睛亮晶晶的。

Steve无奈的摇摇头，还是钻了进去。桌子底下的空间很小，Steve这个大块头只能勉强塞进身体，小腿还露在外面。

狭小的空间里，Steve把Bucky抱在怀里，两人亲昵了一会儿。

“Bucky，对不起，最近我总是回来的这么晚。”Steve抱歉的说。

Bucky把头靠在Steve的胸口上蹭了蹭，听着他的心跳声，说：“只要你回来就好了，至少我没白等你。”

“那你呆在这儿干吗？”Steve好奇的问。

Bucky安静了一会儿，轻声说：“我小时候，经常陪我的妹妹们玩办家家酒，在桌子上盖上一个帘子，下面就是一个家。”

“那我们两个现在是在家里吗？”Steve观察了一下周围，认真的问。

Bucky被逗笑了，趴在Steve的怀里轻声笑了很久，然后，他把脸埋在Steve的胸口里，闷闷的说：“不是我们两个，是我们三个。”说完，Bucky抬头，满眼笑意的看着Steve。

黑暗中，他们彼此看不清对方的脸，却能清晰的听到对方的心跳。

Steve消化了好一会儿Bucky的话，才回过神来：“你…你说什么？”

“Steve，我又有宝宝了，今天医生来帮我看过……等等Steve！”

Bucky突然被Steve按倒在地上吻住了双唇，慌乱中，Bucky抓住了桌布的一角，桌布掉下来盖在了两人的身体上。Bucky感觉自己要被Steve吻的喘不过气来。

Steve吻了好一会儿才放开Bucky，两人抱在一起，裹着桌布在地上滚来滚去，Bucky低声的笑着，生怕吵醒睡着的小Aaron。

两人滚到了窗子底下的墙边，抱在一起平顺着呼吸。Steve很激动，甚至有些说不出话来，Bucky总是默默的，给他各种各样的惊喜。

“小Aaron就要有弟弟了，也有可能是个妹妹。”Bucky把头靠在Steve的肩膀上，拨开了两人头顶的桌布。两人看着窗外的夜空，满怀希望的畅想着。夜幕上的星星眨着眼儿，仿佛点亮了整个夜晚。

“也有可能弟弟妹妹都有呢？”Steve笑着说。

“你想再要两个，你太贪心了！”

“我何止想再要两个，只要是你生的，我甚至想要十个，二十个。”

“你想累死我！”Bucky狠狠掐了Steve一下，嘴角却止不住的笑意。

两人又在墙角滚成一团。

熟睡中的小Aaron终于被吵醒了，不满地哭起来。Bucky和Steve小声互相责怪着，跑过去哄着小宝宝。

Bucky抱起小Aaron轻声哄着，小宝宝慢慢在Bucky的怀里睡着了，Steve看着他的爱人，忍不住把他们一起抱进怀里。

Steve从不觉得他与Bucky的结合要感谢上帝，好像他们的相遇和相爱都是命中注定，他爱Bucky，Bucky爱他，都是如此自然的事情。

他们的生活还在继续，每一天都是开始，永远不会结束。而他们的爱情，就是这生活里的每一个细节

就像花房里的玫瑰花，还是他们第一次约会时Steve送给Bucky的那种，红色的花朵，在温室里常年开放。

Steve书房里的架子上第二排放着一本《三个火枪手》，法语原文版，扉页里夹着两张旧电影票——1945年的那一场《the clock》

家里的每一个角落里都摆着Bucky种的小盆栽，花盆上都写着它们的名字。

偶尔Steve会收到Betty的来信，大多是客气的问候，最近的一次Betty来信说她已经结婚了，信件的结尾是对Bucky别扭的问候。

Bucky的妹妹们都出嫁了，但由于怀孕，Bucky一次伴郎都没有做成。

Cathy女士去世了，Bucky哭了好久，并在花园里给它建了一个小墓碑，陪葬品是它的小鱼缸。

Coco和KIKI结婚了，生了一匹健壮的小马驹，马场主给Bucky写了一封信，信里夹着它们一家三口的照片。

Bucky开始写日记，把他们生活的点点滴滴还有小Aaron的成长都一点点的记下来。他肚子里的宝宝也在一天天长大。他想他应该和Steve给他或者她起个名字了。

他们同样想了一个男孩子的名字和一个女孩子的名字，只是这次，他们想的两个名字都用上了。

每年春天，Bucky都会去参加镇上的迎春舞会，如果Steve有时间，也会陪着他一起去，可他仍然不会跳舞，只是抱着Bucky胡乱地转悠，大概Steve天生就没什么音乐细胞。

而大部分时间都是Bucky一个人去参加舞会，Lisa已经有了四个小孩，完全没时间陪他。即便如此，Bucky也会出现在那里，点一杯苹果汁，然后站在舞池边的柱子旁，看着共舞的男男女女。

并非他喜欢热闹，只是他永远不会忘记，他在这里，遇到了他的壁花先生。

time, look where we are and what we've been through

time, sharing our dreams

time, goes on and on everyday

time is what it is

come what may

come what may 

may be love is forever

【全文完】


End file.
